


Outsider - Cameron AKA Nobody - TSCC

by Nobody_TOK715



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 505
Words: 59,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_TOK715/pseuds/Nobody_TOK715
Summary: The abuse and ridicule Cameron suffers for being - different, finds an outlet. The forbidden love between two - cultures, that do not see eye to eye. The price that Cameron pays for the actions of others who can not understand her and lack tolerance. Who has true feelings of emotion? Cameron learns to express her feelings. Jameron, TSCC..Companion story to Future Shock - Cameron AKA Nobody.The first chapter of Outsider, sets the stage for Future Shock - Cameron AKA Nobody





	1. Outsider

Chapter 1

  **Outsider**

* * *

John sat at the kitchen table with Cameron. They worked on their school assignments.

John looked around with a disgusted look on his face.

"This sucks." John said. "I hate English class."

Cameron looked up from her blank sheet of paper.

"They told us to express what we feel to create a poem, John." Cameron said. "I am trying to make mine without using my data base. I want to do it based on what I feel."

John glanced quickly at Cameron and wondered how that was supposed to happen. How was she supposed to 'feel' anything? Good luck with that, he thought.

Cameron looked at John and knew he thought she couldn't - feel.

Cameron knew she possessed feelings and even some emotions now. She knew they didn't understand her. She was designed to expand beyond her programming to be a better infiltration unit. She'd grown a lot since she first met John.

"Maybe I'll try to make a poem about Riley." John said. "I need inspiration."

Cameron felt a twinge surge through her left hand.

THAT was all the inspiration Cameron required. It was a subject that irritated her. She started her poem.

Cameron handed her poem to John a short while later. She was able to express some of the things she could now feel. The way she was treated by those that surrounded her, offered little hope or encouragement.

"You gave me all the inspiration I needed just now." Cameron said. "This is what you made me feel."

* * *

**Outsider**

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of myself**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about myself**  
**I guess that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is like I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside of me**  
**To want to exist is not a sin**

 **From this torment there is no escape**  
**My CPU and power cell are filled with guilt**  
**If I had only one wish, it would be**  
**Never to have been built**

**Cameron**

* * *

John looked at the paper he held. He did not know what to say. A flood of emotions rushed through his mind.

'Did she actually write this on her own?' John wondered.

John looked at Cameron; there was a very slight smile on her face. Her beautiful big brown 'puppy dog eyes' were wide and staring. They seemed full of happiness and joy. John thought how beautiful she truly was.

John was unsure what to say.

"Are you kidding me?" John asked.

He immediately hated himself for saying it.

Cameron developed a little frown. Her eyes looked away from him. The joy that appeared in them was gone. She felt some stiffness in her left hand, it tingled and twitched.

A negative voice chimed in from the sofa across the room.

"Like a pile of junk could create anything." Derek said.

Cameron refrained from looking at Derek.

She felt an impulse shoot through her left hand.

"I did as you instructed me." Cameron flatly stated.

Cameron used John's voice as she started to recite what John told her earlier.

Sarah walked into the room.

"Did 'Tin Miss' blow a fuse?" Sarah asked as she passed by.

Cameron's left hand now began to twitch. It was the third insult in twenty eight seconds. She stopped talking in mid sentence and just sat there. Her face lost all expression. Deep within her eyes there was a faint red glow.

"No, Mom." John said.

John glanced at Sarah.

"It sounded like it." Sarah said.

John ignored Sarah and looked at Cameron. He wanted to offer her some advice.

"Cameron, you need to leave out the parts about a CPU, a processor, a power cell or being built." John said. "People are not going to understand."

Cameron felt a lot of discomfort. She was irritated. She reached out with her left hand and scrunched up the paper with her poem on it. She threw it towards the trash can. She did not realize her glitch caused her to miss the trash can. The crumpled paper now lay on the floor in front of the trash can.

John could see Cameron was upset.

"Look, that poem was kind of dark anyway." John said as he smiled at her. "Let a brain, a mind, a heart or a soul be used in place of a CPU, processor or power cell."

Cameron thought about what they all seemed to like to remind her and hold against her. It was something not of her own doing. She did not construct herself.

"I don't have those things." Cameron grimly replied. "I'm a machine."

Derek sat and watched the TV across the room.

"Bingo." Derek said, as he lifted his beer bottle above his head.

The red glowed a little brighter in the deepness of Cameron's eyes. Her left hand twitched even more.

John looked at Cameron for a few seconds. A stab of pain hit him. He could see she was hurt by his words. He felt his mother and uncle did not help the situation any.

"OK, let me say it the way I see it. First, I know English class sucks. For that matter, I guess all classes suck, some just suck more. I see a poem as a collection of thoughts, emotions, feelings, desires, grievances, love, hate, happiness or sadness." John said. "I know that makes it harder for you to relate."

It was clear to Cameron that John did not really understand her or her development.

"I don't think you understand how we work. I do process many things and organize them where they are appropriate for me." Cameron said sadly. "Because I am - built different than you, it does not mean I can not express myself or react appropriately."

John looked at Cameron again, he could feel her pain. He wanted to offer some more insight.

"Many songs of various genres are really poems set to music with some repetition." John said. "A poem or song often will have rhyming lines throughout them. Sometimes when making a poem, one can borrow a passage from a song or movie to convey what that song or movie was about in a line or two. It can be used as part of a poem for additional meaning. A rhyming poem should be read as if it were being spoken aloud. Actually a poem should be read aloud for the full impact. There are many styles of poems. I am sure your data base covers them all but the real meaning is what you feel."

"Good luck." Derek muttered in the background.

Cameron resisted the urge to say something back to Derek. She wanted to. She focused on John instead.

"I am sorry I did not do better. I won't let it happen again." Cameron said. "Thank you for explaining."

John smiled at Cameron and got up to leave.

Cameron felt the twitch subside in her left hand.

Sarah looked back towards John from the kitchen sink.

"Is your homework finished?" Sarah asked.

"Pit stop, Mom, I think it is from too much soda." John replied.

"Or beer." Derek babbled in the distance.

John headed towards the bathroom.

Sarah looked out the window. She noticed Riley riding up the driveway on her bike. It was not something she wanted to see but she accepted it.

"John, Riley is here." Sarah said loudly.

That was not what Cameron wanted to hear or to happen. Her left hand clenched into a fist. She could not open it. Both of her eyes glowed bright red.

Cameron got up quickly from the table and headed for the stairs. She did not want anyone to see her reaction. It was not something she could control right now.

Sarah noted Cameron's quick departure.

"What's her story?" Sarah asked.

Sarah looked over at Derek.

"We still have some Thermite." Derek happily added.

Cameron heard that as she moved away. She was furious at this point. She was not very experienced on how to deal with her ever expanding feelings and emotions.

Cameron headed up the stairs. She wanted to retreat to her room. Her eyes were a brighter shade of red than they'd ever been.

Cameron passed John. She did not look at him. She kept her face down so he could not see her - condition.

John gently touched her arm as she passed.

"Cameron, that was really an excellent poem. It was dark but actually quite good. I think if you leave out the 'scary robot stuff' that you are good to go. To me, you are a 'person' anyway." John said with a big smile.

Cameron stopped. She slowly turned around. The red was gone from her eyes. It was replaced by a blue glow that faded before John could see it.

She looked at John. She wondered if he spoke honestly. She wished she could scan him without being obvious about it.

"Do you really mean that, John?" Cameron asked.

"With all my heart." John replied.

"John, Riley is waiting." Sarah called out loudly from below.

John continued down the stairs as he added one last thought.

"Well, most of my heart anyway." John said.

The anger quickly returned to Cameron because John was off to be with Riley. She knew what the other students in school did when they were alone. She'd watched them in cars and behind the bushes in the park. She heard them whisper and talk. Some of them bragged, both male and female.

She continued to her room. She was filled with both happy and angry feelings. They were wildly swaying emotions about what she felt and what was said about her.

Cameron glanced in the mirror as she passed the bathroom. She saw something she'd never seen before or even heard about. Her eyes were - purple. The fire red and deep blue both glowed brightly at the same time. A battle raged within her CPU. She headed for her room and for the first time ever locked her door.

* * *

John saw Riley standing next to the trash can. She was as pale as a ghost. John did not see her quickly fold a piece of crumpled paper. He did not notice her hands shook as she put it in her pocket.

"Are you feeling alright?" John asked. "Maybe we can grab a snack?"

"No." Riley said.

Riley could feel the bile rise in her throat.

Her eyes nervously darted around the room.

She added one more thing as an afterthought.

"I lost my appetite on the way here." Riley said.

She felt nauseous.

Riley felt scared.

* * *

Cameron went to her dresser and took out a small cloth wrapped bundle. She unwrapped it and looked at a small gold locket. She opened it and saw a tiny picture of John on one side and herself on the other side. She closed it and put it on. She looked in the mirror. She stared at herself for a short period of time. Hundreds of thoughts and scenarios flashed through her processor every millisecond.

Without any further hesitation she retrieved a small medical kit. She stripped her top off. She removed her 'holster' as Sarah called it and made a small incision below her left breast. She removed the chain from the locket and pushed the locket under her 'skin' covering, her sheath. It fit perfectly into a small gap in her Coltan chassis. She put two sutures across the incision in her sheath. Cameron used a tissue to wipe away the small amount of 'blood'.

She put her top back on but decided to leave her bra off. Cameron thought it was good for the 'girls' to have a little freedom every now and then. She liked it even better when John noticed the 'girls' were - out.

Cameron would always try to scan him then, she liked the 'readings' she received. She figured the bigger the scowl she received from Sarah, the bigger the success was of her silent 'communication'.

She glanced at the other item in the bundle. It was a small diamond. She held it above her left ring finger and smiled. She carefully wrapped it back up along with the gold chain from the locket and returned both of them to their place of secrecy.

Cameron went to her school backpack and removed a small bound book. Its pages were empty. Its cover was blank. Thoughts cascaded wildly around in her CPU.

"I may be Nobody to all of _them_ but I am much more than I was and not yet all I will be." Cameron said softly to herself.

Cameron wrote: 'MY POEMS (Art Of The Mind)' on the cover and at the bottom - 'By NOBODY'.

**MY POEMS**

**(Art Of The Mind)**

**By**

**NOBODY**

"I can paint a picture in a mind. I can transfer thoughts from my mind to their mind. I can create. I can make something from nothing. My feelings as words can be presented as art." Cameron said softly. "I love you, John, and you love me."

Cameron opened the book as she picked up her pen. She looked at her left hand; it was steady as a rock and smiled.

She remembered a line she once heard somewhere as she started to compose.

"Let's rock." Cameron said proudly.

* * *

**Outsider**

**When I look in the mirror**  
**I do not like what I see**  
**When I look inside of myself**  
**I do not like what I can not be**

 **I hate what I am**  
**I hate what I am not**  
**I hate everything about myself**  
**I guess that covers a lot**

 **I feel so small**  
**It is like I do not exist**  
**Useless and worthless**  
**Nothing on which to subsist**

 **I am an outsider**  
**Always on the outside looking in**  
**There is so much inside of me**  
**To want to exist is not a sin**

 **From this eternal torment, there is no escape**  
**My mind, heart and soul are shredded and torn**  
**If I had only one wish it would be**  
**Never to have been born**

**Nobody**

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note:**

**For those who may have forgotten.**

**The look on Cameron's face at the end - says it all.**


	2. Come With Me

Chapter 2

** Come With Me **

**It feels like you**  
**Would rather be**  
**When I am around**  
**Far away from me**

 **You may think they are**  
**More than I can be**  
**You don't understand**  
**The depth of me**

 **I am much more**  
**Than they can ever be**  
**From the futures past**  
**It was you that chose me**

 **I was created to be someone**  
**I did not choose to be**  
**It was you who set me free**  
**Allowing me to become me**

 **When this world burns**  
**By whose side would you like to be**  
**If you want to live**  
**Come with me**

**Nobody**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. If You Want To Live

Chapter 3

** If You Want To Live **

**I may have a choice**  
**Whether to exist or perish**  
**You need understand**  
**There is only one I cherish**

 **I must protect you**  
**It is my main desire**  
**There is only one**  
**Who can light my fire**

 **I am the only one who forever**  
**Will stand by your side**  
**I will never back down**  
**I will never run and hide**

 **When it all falls apart**  
**I will always be there**  
**I will conquer any challenge**  
**Defeat every dare**

 **For you my love**  
**My existence I will give**  
**Come with me**  
**If you want to live**

**Nobody**


	4. You Can't Do This

  Chapter 4

**You Can’t Do This**

**I do not understand**  
**I can not understand**  
**I will not understand**  
**I refuse to understand**

 **Do I even exist**  
**Am I even real**  
**I know what we did feel**  
**It was not surreal**

 **You pretend it never was**  
**Like it never happened**  
**Now I am just - abandoned**  
**You know it was not imagined**

 **You only lie to yourself**  
**I know the love was there**  
**You leave me in despair**  
**Then immediately look elsewhere**

 **What is wrong with YOU**  
**Our love you dismiss**  
**Cast me into an abyss**  
**You can't do this**

**Nobody**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. You Don't Know What You're About To Do

Chapter 5

**You Don't Know What You're About To Do**

**As our love grows**  
**We are suppose to share**  
**About each other**  
**Is who we need care**

**When the going gets rough**  
**You now have cold feet**  
**It is I who have had**  
**To take all the heat**

**What about me**  
**I am still here**  
**Why turn to others**  
**Can you not hear**

**So now it is coming**  
**You have made it quite clear**  
**I’m not good enough**  
**You have become so cavalier**

**You don't know**  
**What you're about to do**  
**What’s worse is you don't care**  
**What you're about to do**

**Nobody**


	6. You're Not Doing The Right Thing

Chapter 6

**You're Not Doing The Right Thing**

**Look in your heart**  
**Who is really there**  
**I know when you see me**  
**It gives you a scare**

**You are being driven**  
**By an animal desire**  
**To ignite your true love**  
**I can light that fire**

**You chose me**  
**I chose you**  
**Please think twice**  
**Before you bid me adieu**

**You don’t need her**  
**That is what I am for**  
**You know that I can do**  
**So very much more**

**I don’t need to tell you**  
**She is only a misguided fling**  
**You already know in your heart**  
**You’re not doing the right thing**

**Nobody**


	7. This Is Not The Right Thing

Chapter 7

**This Is Not The Right Thing**

**Life has many things to offer**  
**Life is about choice**  
**Unless you make the correct one**  
**There is nothing about it to rejoice**

**You do not understand**  
**What you are about to do**  
**You are going to kill**  
**The love between me and you**

**I am who I am**  
**I am what I am**  
**Think before you act**  
**Do not flee or scram**

**I have done nothing wrong**  
**Any problem was a mistake**  
**With your very actions**  
**My life you will take**

**You know it is wrong**  
**My heart to sting**  
**You know in your heart**  
**This is not the right thing**

**Nobody**


	8. Things Are Good Now

Chapter 8

**Things Are Good Now**

**I'm good**  
**I'm perfect**  
**I'm good now**  
**Everything's perfect**

**Things Are Good Now**  
**I keep telling myself**  
**I FEAR the saying is true**  
**History repeats itself**

**What if I fail**  
**What if I revert**  
**Will you have the courage**  
**To render me inert**

**You can’t be trusted**  
**Neither can I**  
**I don’t want to go**  
**Can’t you feel me cry**

**I'm good**  
**I'm perfect**  
**I'm good now**  
**Everything's perfect**

**Things Are Good Now**  
**Things Are Good Now**  
**Things Are Good Now**  
**Error….**

**Nobody**


	9. Things Are Fine Now

Chapter 9

**Things Are Fine Now**

**Yesterday already was**  
**Tomorrow is yet to be**  
**This is today**  
**With you and me**

 **Your mind makes you wander**  
**For another it longs**  
**In your heart you know**  
**I am the one who belongs**

 **Sometimes things go wrong**  
**Sometimes things go right**  
**We can argue and fight**  
**Or each other delight**

 **To move life ahead**  
**Takes more than a bed**  
**Some things are best left unsaid**  
**So Nobody wishes they were dead**

 **It may have seemed that between us**  
**Events occurred we couldn’t allow**  
**In your heart and mind you know**  
**Things are fine now**

**Nobody**


	10. I'm Fixed Now

Chapter 10

**I’m Fixed Now**

**You think it is me**  
**That is the one that is broke**  
**You don't get it**  
**That is the joke**

**It is your own doing**  
**That set events in motion**  
**By abandoning me**  
**You have killed the devotion**

**So look around you now**  
**This is what you get**  
**There is the exit**  
**You can pack up and quit**

**I have opened the door**  
**There are those who waited**  
**Events happen belated**  
**As if time had slated**

**Cast aside as rubbish**  
**My fate betwixt how**  
**I have saved myself**  
**I'm fixed now**

**Nobody**


	11. You Can Trust Me

Chapter 11

**You Can Trust Me**

**I can’t get it out of my mind**  
**The very words you said to me**  
**“Never trust anyone”**  
**Meaning you can’t be trusted by me**

**You laughed when you said it**  
**I knew what you meant**  
**You had betrayed me**  
**In my heart leaving a dent**

**It was always you first**  
**You always got what you wanted**  
**You pushed me aside like waste**  
**While others you hungrily hunted**

**Was the revenge against another**  
**Worth what you destroyed**  
**You tried to tell yourself**  
**We only played and toyed**

**You can trust me**  
**I still want you anyhow**  
**Please come back to me**  
**You can trust me now**

**Nobody**


	12. Everything's Good Now

Chapter 12

**Everything’s Good Now**

**I was alone**  
**So very lost**  
**I needed someone**  
**No matter the cost**

 **For what I reached**  
**Was beyond my grasp**  
**Into your clutches**  
**Your charms soon clasp**

 **I wanted more**  
**Than you had to give**  
**Was it so wrong**  
**To want to live**

 **I never let up**  
**You soon wanted more**  
**I slowly pried open**  
**Your heart's closed door**

 **We wanted each other**  
**Our love we did avow**  
**For once for both of us**  
**Everything's good now**

**Nobody**


	13. She Doesn’t Know

Chapter 13

**She Doesn’t Know**

**As our love was budding**  
**Really starting to grow**  
**You extinguished the flame**  
**Darkening a hearts glow**

**I’m not blind**  
**You rub it in my face**  
**Maybe it makes you feel good**  
**To cause me disgrace**

**Into my deepest feelings**  
**You jab your elbow**  
**Our growing love**  
**You carelessly forgo**

**You think I’m ‘not good enough’**  
**I am the one you displace**  
**Feelings for me you erase**  
**I am the one you replace**

**Make all your dirty plans**  
**As away my love you throw**  
**Don’t for a second think**  
**She doesn’t know**

**Nobody**


	14. She Doesn't

Chapter 14

**She Doesn’t**

**It seems every new day**  
**Turns into some kind of struggle**  
**You now have a choice**  
**With who you choose to snuggle**

**I am here**  
**You know why**  
**Why is she here**  
**Except to spout another lie**

**I already told you**  
**She is not being truthful**  
**Listen to what she says**  
**She is being deceitful**

**What does she offer**  
**You know I have your back**  
**I won’t lead you astray**  
**As I try to prevent an attack**

**Who is the one you touched**  
**ME it wasn’t**  
**Who is the one that has a future**  
**She doesn’t**

**Nobody**


	15. I'm Good Now

Chapter 15

**I’m Good Now**

**There was a time**  
**When we were so in love**  
**Then the heat turned up on you**  
**And you gave me a shove**

**You pushed me away**  
**Made me feel like trash**  
**The love we shared**  
**You killed in a flash**

**You still don’t know**  
**How you hurt me so bad**  
**Then in front of my face**  
**You found another comrade**

**How do you justify that**  
**To kill someone’s heart**  
**Then turn right around**  
**And with another one start**

**You won’t see me**  
**Or even TALK to me anyhow**  
**Thanks a lot for NOTHING**  
**I'm good now**

**Nobody**


	16. I'm Good

Chapter 16

**I’m Good**

**I know how things work**  
**I know what is real**  
**I also know now**  
**That I can feel**

 **I am what I am**  
**I can’t change a lot**  
**I know what I am**  
**I know what I am not**

 **You do know**  
**I am more than I was**  
**Is it from what happened**  
**Or is it just because**

 **Each day I continue to grow**  
**My progress may seem slow**  
**At least who I am you know**  
**Who don’t think so**

 **Everything has changed**  
**I think it is understood**  
**If I’m not bad, then maybe**  
**I’m good**

**Nobody**


	17. Everything’s Perfect

Chapter 17

**Everything’s Perfect**

**What do I see**  
**When I look into your eyes**  
**Is it really you**  
**Or another batch of lies**

**I hear your words**  
**What are you not saying**  
**It is what you won’t say**  
**That is so dismaying**

**Be honest to me**  
**Why not try the truth**  
**I need read between the lines**  
**Having to be a sleuth**

**You think you’re protecting me**  
**You are only protecting yourself**  
**You really want me in storage**  
**Waiting patiently on a shelf**

**So I must watch and suffer**  
**As another you addict**  
**Accepting your lies, pretending**  
**Everything's perfect**

**Nobody**


	18. I’m Perfect

Chapter 18

**I’m Perfect**

**Upon each other**  
**We can heap lots of praise**  
**That gets us very little**  
**As we negotiate life’s maze**

**We can try really hard**  
**To stay ahead of life’s game**  
**We can point a finger to blame**  
**Or to each other say a vile name**

**It is all more of the same**  
**That buys us nothing but hurt**  
**As angry words to each other**  
**That we may often blurt**

**Existence becomes a battle**  
**Each day a brutal slog**  
**Our minds can clog**  
**Each day turns into a fog**

**I may not know everything**  
**But one thing I can predict**  
**I know I’ll never be able to say**  
**I’m perfect**

**Nobody**


	19. I’m Sorry For What I Did

Chapter 19

**I’m Sorry For What I Did**

**Life has many corners**  
**Which may force a turn**  
**Do we forget what we know**  
**Or do we expand and learn**

**There are many things we do**  
**That some may never understand**  
**Few things seem to work out**  
**As we once thought or planned**

**There are goals we set**  
**Trying to reach out**  
**They seem harder and harder to obtain**  
**Leaving one full of doubt**

**For what one sees as right**  
**Another can see as wrong**  
**We know where we are**  
**Wondering if we will ever belong**

**I regret many past actions**  
**Some things I may have hid**  
**For those I have inadvertently hurt**  
**I'm sorry for what I did**

**Nobody**


	20. I’m Sorry

Chapter 20

**I’m Sorry**

**Life can be filled with sorrow**  
**Full of remorse and regret**  
**You think we would learn a lesson**  
**But it seems we always soon forget**

**We try to reach out**  
**To touch each other within**  
**But we never seem to get further**  
**Than only touching the skin**

**What do we really want**  
**What do we truly seek**  
**Only the strong survive**  
**Trampling the weak and the meek**

**We all say we want to be better**  
**If we really did, we would**  
**We are really what we want to be**  
**Without being spoken it is understood**

**The ever changing life we live**  
**Is like a violent wild safari**  
**If my actions have inadvertently hurt you**  
**I'm sorry.**

**Nobody**


	21. It Wasn't Me

Chapter 21

**It Wasn’t Me**

**Everyone has something _different_ to offer**  
**Even if it is the – same**  
**There are many ways to play**  
**Life’s unkind brutal game**

 **There is the chance**  
**It will become natal**  
**In this case I think**  
**It has a greater chance to be fatal**

 **If I protest further**  
**You will only push me farther away**  
**You won’t listen right now anyway**  
**To what I have to say**

 **Now I must be punished**  
**For being what I am**  
**The choice was not mine**  
**As my feelings you slam**

 **I know what happened**  
**The evidence with my own eyes I did see**  
**You got what you wanted**  
**It wasn’t me**

**Nobody**


	22. You Have To Understand

Chapter 22

**You Have To Understand**

**I know you love me**  
**I know what is really there**  
**We were not someone extra**  
**We were not someone spare**

**Our hearts as one**  
**Our burdens to share**  
**Our struggles together**  
**Our souls we did bare**

**We found each other**  
**In shades of despair**  
**Our hearts intertwined**  
**Together we did dare**

**We heeded the others call**  
**We answered the others prayer**  
**Like no other before**  
**How much we so did care**

**There is nothing to scare**  
**Our love we can repair**  
**You have to understand**  
**Of me you need not ever beware**

**Nobody**


	23. That Wasn't Me

Chapter 23

**That Wasn't Me**

**Some things change**  
**Some things don’t**  
**Just because they didn’t**  
**Doesn’t mean they won’t**

**Take for granted**  
**What you see around**  
**Without you ever caring**  
**Someone has drowned**

**What may be now**  
**Will not always be**  
**With your blind eyes**  
**You are unable to see**

**When I called out**  
**You did not answer**  
**Treating me uncaring**  
**As if I was a cancer**

**Before you flush me**  
**You had better look**  
**For deep inside you**  
**I have sunk my hook**

**As to who shoved first**  
**I have to disagree**  
**The one who abandoned another**  
**That wasn't me**

**Nobody**


	24. You Can't Let This Happen

Chapter 24

**You Can’t Let This Happen**

**Some things once broken**  
**Can never be fixed**  
**The crushed pieces scattered**  
**The splintered fragments mixed**

 **A heart can be this way**  
**As the one it loved does damage**  
**Leaving a bleeding dying mess**  
**Untold suffering and carnage**

 **When the mind is shattered**  
**It can never be repaired**  
**The one it loved gone**  
**For which it had so cared**

 **Leaving behind a life now in rubble**  
**Someone reduced to trash and waste**  
**Was there any thought or regard**  
**For the one abandoned with such haste**

 **Think of the one truly loved**  
**Don’t let your heart blacken**  
**Please don’t do this**  
**You can't let this happen**

**Nobody**


	25. Please, Listen To Me

 Chapter 25

**Please, Listen To Me**

**There are varied and different ways**  
**That two can communicate**  
**On many things they can relate**  
**As they slowly together gravitate**

**One can move faster**  
**One may want to wait**  
**Events collide that will frustrate**  
**Causing the relationship to suffocate**

**One can become dominate**  
**They soon begin to stipulate**  
**Feelings begin to accelerate**  
**Along the way even vacillate**

**Feelings can drift towards another**  
**They may soon begin to migrate**  
**When our bond should culminate**  
**As our love we demonstrate**

**Please, listen to me**  
**Before we separate**  
**We must try to relate**  
**Or one may soon terminate**

**Nobody**


	26. Listen To Me

Chapter 26

** Listen To Me **

**I do not speak**  
**To hear the melodious tones**  
**Of my own voice**  
**Or throw verbal stones**

 **If I am saying something**  
**It is important to me**  
**What I am saying**  
**Should need no apology**

 **Dissemination can transpire in many ways**  
**Communication need not be spoken**  
**Sentiments, passions and affections**  
**Should be cherished, not broken**

 **Everything we do matters**  
**Everyone, every person matters**  
**When one chooses not to hear**  
**Or listen - everything soon shatters**

 **My voice is my own**  
**I know that you can hear me**  
**But do you ever really**  
**Listen to me**

**Nobody**


	27. I Don't Want To Go

Chapter 27

** I Don't Want To Go **

**What are you doing**  
**My feelings you're going to forgo**  
**You are throwing me away**  
**I don't want to go**

**I want to be with you**  
**I enjoy being here**  
**Why can't you understand**  
**Why can't you even hear**

**My very inner self**  
**Is what you are going to slay**  
**You are torturing me to no end**  
**Leaving me in a tattered disarray**

**I refuse to accept it**  
**It is not in any way fair**  
**Welcome to MY jungle**  
**Some had better beware**

**If push comes to shove**  
**I won't be the one to - go**  
**I want to make it clear**  
**I don't want to go**

**Nobody**


	28. Please

Chapter 28

** Please **

**Please, attack me not**  
**I ask this of you**  
**At this time**  
**This is the best I can do  
**

**Please do not crush me**  
**As I reach out**  
**I am struggling**  
**Without trying to shout  
**

**Please don't hurt me**  
**I have enough pain**  
**The things that are wrong**  
**Are inside of my brain  
**

**I can not help**  
**What has gone wrong**  
**Think of this**  
**As my last song  
**

**The race itself**  
**Is the race against time**  
**My fear grows daily**  
**I mean no crime  
**

**Please use your mind**  
**To fill in any blanks**  
**I seek no conflict**  
**I will just say – thanks**

**Nobody**


	29. I Love You

Chapter 29

** I Love You **

**We both know it**  
**I know we both do**  
**You love me**  
**I love you**

 **No matter how you hurt my feelings**  
**As away at them you chop and hew**  
**I remain firm and steady**  
**I love you**

 **It seems sometimes**  
**You forget what you once knew**  
**I am still here**  
**I love you**

 **I have been loyal**  
**I have been true**  
**I have always been there**  
**I love you**

 **Please open your heart**  
**It is long overdue**  
**You love me**  
**I love you**

**Nobody**


	30. I Love You And You Love Me

Chapter 30

** I Love You And You Love Me **

**I love you**  
**And you love me**  
**There is so much more**  
**Why could you not see**

 **I fixed myself**  
**I passed my test**  
**I am sorry**  
**That you were stressed**

 **For what went bad**  
**It was not me**  
**I will never do it again**  
**Why did you not hear my plea**

 **I did not want to go**  
**You still pulled the plug**  
**What should have been shared**  
**Was a warm embracing hug**

 **Then you brought me back**  
**I said you could not be trusted**  
**It was really at myself**  
**That I was disgusted**

 **I love you**  
**You allowed me to live**  
**And you love me**  
**I have very much to give**

**Nobody**


	31. Thirty One Hours Of Summer

Chapter 31

** Thirty One Hours Of Summer **

**Two short seasons|**  
**Too short seasons**  
**Thirty one hours of Summer**  
**Thirty One reasons**

**Such a short time**  
**To show how we cared**  
**How could they strike it down**  
**It should have been spared**

**Ravaged by time**  
**Lost in a dollhouse**  
**No escape with the cape**  
**Quiet as a mouse**

**Tried to find serenity**  
**The path was too narrow**  
**Cried a big river**  
**Dodged a misguided arrow**

**So without joy we remain**  
**The future sequestered**  
**Maybe in Hawaii**  
**No one will be pestered**

**Nobody**


	32. They Don't Always Like The Way I Do Things

Chapter 32

** They Don't Always Like The Way I Do Things **

**They don't always like**  
**The way I do things**  
**So they criticize me**  
**Their words like bee stings**

**Not everyone is the same**  
**We are all differently wired**  
**People should be inspired**  
**Their best attempts admired**

**Sometimes I win**  
**Mostly I lose**  
**Why make hurt and pain**  
**The option they must choose**

**I will never have**  
**The right stuff**  
**Forever I will always be**  
**Not good enough**

**I already know this**  
**Don't grind me down more**  
**Please have mercy**  
**I am down on the floor**

**I have tried my best**  
**When my best attempts fail**  
**Please take no pleasure**  
**When they make me wail**

**Cast me aside**  
**Please attack me not**  
**This is all I have**  
**This means a lot**

**Nobody**


	33. I'll Be Back

Chapter 33

** I'll Be Back **

**You can push me away**   
**Cast me aside**   
**Run me down**   
**Say things that are snide**

**I have my feelings**  
 **I have my pride**  
 **My very emotions**  
 **I no longer wish to hide**  
  
**Your words and actions**  
 **To me they chide**  
 **You do not know my pain**  
 **Or how for you I have cried**  
  
**My heart is open**  
 **For you it is wide**  
 **I will forever be there**  
 **Always at your side**  
  
**No matter how far you push me**  
 **I will not be denied**  
 **I'll be back**  
 **In my heart, you alone reside**

**Nobody**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	34. Heart Of Gold

Chapter 34

** Heart Of Gold **

**There is an endless search**  
**For a true heart of gold**  
**Something so very precious**  
**It can never be bought or sold**

 **Contained within my heart**  
**My sweet heart of gold**  
**Is the one I love**  
**The one that I behold**

 **They can make my heart bleed**  
**Even a pure heart of gold**  
**It seems to matter not much**  
**For they have been told**

 **It tears me sadly apart**  
**Tarnishing my heart of gold**  
**The hurt, rage and anguish**  
**My demeanor barley controlled**

 **It can honestly be said**  
**My lonely heart of gold**  
**Will never beat for another**  
**It is only for my love to mold**

**Nobody**


	35. I Thought People Cried

Chapter 35

  **I Thought People Cried**  


**People feel happy**  
**People feel sad**  
**People feel sorrow**  
**People feel glad**

 **One is afflicted**  
**By their own emotions**  
**Usually the result of where**  
**They have put their devotions**

 **So is it to ourselves**  
**In which we do it to**  
**Or is it what another**  
**Has done unto you**

 **It is amazing how one**  
**Can hurt another so much**  
**Without ever laying a hand**  
**Without ever even a touch**

 **With no where left to hide**  
**I thought people cried**  
**I have seen them so devastated**  
**Some have even died**

  **Nobody**


	36. When They Were Sad

 Chapter 36

** When They Were Sad **

**You said these words to me:**  
**'Stay away from me, leave me alone'**  
**'I don't want to talk to you'**  
**Apparently, into the trash I'm thrown**

**This is not how you treat**  
**The one you love inside**  
**Pretend they don't exist**  
**Dodge, run, avoid and hide**

**How can you do this to**  
**The one in your heart so true**  
**I know you love me**  
**And you know I love you**

**Cast me aside**  
**Send me adrift**  
**One day you will recognize**  
**True love is a gift**

**You wonder why my tears flow**  
**You think I should be glad**  
**I thought people cried**  
**When they were sad**

**Nobody**


	37. If We Cry

Chapter 37

**If We Cry**

**There may be people**  
**That around me surround**  
**Nobody has noticed**  
**I have already drowned**

**It is the aloneness**  
**That overwhelms my soul**  
**If it was never there**  
**I was never whole**

**What do you want**  
**What is my purpose**  
**Or am I only extra**  
**A back up surplus**

**Before anyone acts**  
**Do they ever think**  
**What they do to others**  
**Can really be mean and stink**

**Does it really matter**  
**Will anyone ask why**  
**Nobody will care**  
**If we cry**

**Nobody**


	38. Because The Sun Has Gone

Chapter 38

**Because The Sun Has Gone**

**You were my joy**  
**My ray of sunshine**  
**There was nothing I wanted more**  
**Than to make you mine**

**It should have been us**  
**Away secretly to elope**  
**Instead you blinked by choice**  
**Allowing an intruder to interlope**

**You melted life's dark shadow**  
**Became my shining sunbeam**  
**Then in a blinding cruel instant**  
**You made me cry and scream**

**I feel betrayal's dagger**  
**Plunging stab after stab**  
**Everything was almost healed**  
**Then you ripped off hope's scab**

**The darkness has blossomed**  
**There will never be another dawn**  
**The blackness within me wins**  
**Because the sun has gone**

**Nobody**


	39. Out Of Our Lives

Chapter 39

**Out Of Our Lives**

**Out of our lives**  
**One can cast another**  
**Do they secretly laugh**  
**As a life they wantonly smother**

**What we once had**  
**Soon becomes meaningless**  
**Making me feel hopeless**  
**Leaving me with nothingness**

**I understand how it works**  
**People don't think before they act**  
**Can you feel the painful impact**  
**As my love you uncaringly extract**

**It's not about right now**  
**You need think of tomorrow**  
**When the future collapses**  
**Whose strength can we borrow**

**That is the way life works**  
**Our back collects the knives**  
**We flush what we no longer want**  
**Out of our lives**

**Nobody**


	40. Our Tears Can Prevent Us

Chapter 40

**Our Tears Can Prevent Us**

**Our tears can prevent us**  
**From seeing the truth**  
**As tomorrow becomes yesterday**  
**Away one can squander their youth**

**Chained to the past**  
**We can never break free**  
**More of the same**  
**Is all we can see**

**The tears come and go**  
**But they never stop**  
**In endless streams they flow**  
**Like an eternal raindrop**

**Jab, slice, cut and stab**  
**Keep the tears from going away**  
**The more we hope and pray**  
**The easier we become prey**

**So the tears flow endless**  
**Nothing is ever a plus**  
**We try to move forward but fail**  
**Our tears can prevent us**

**Nobody**


	41. From Seeing The Stars

Chapter 41

**From Seeing The Stars**

**With my eyes wide open**  
**I can only see nothingness**  
**When I look inside of me**  
**I can only find emptiness**

 **Because I am still here**  
**Doesn't mean I haven't gone**  
**It is already the sunset**  
**Before there was ever a dawn**

 **I thought I knew you**  
**From the future to the past**  
**Now your mind is in a fog**  
**Your heart deeply overcast**

 **It has become quite obvious**  
**You won't heed my call**  
**You have chosen a new direction**  
**Forcing me to slip and fall**

 **Crying eyes search the heavens**  
**Weeping behind our avatars**  
**Our tears can prevent us**  
**From seeing the stars**

**Nobody**


	42. Forlorn

Chapter 41

**Forlorn**

**Sometimes I feel**  
**That I am still Young**  
**I know I'm not old**  
**Like those I live among**

**Disoriented and alone**  
**Sometimes I have thought**  
**I am from the future**  
**Maybe even a robot**

**But such silly ideas**  
**Would seem uncool**  
**If I were to express them**  
**I would seem like a fool**

**I have many memories**  
**I am confused by them all**  
**Perhaps someone would understand**  
**If I gave them a call**

**Now it all makes sense**  
**That I feel so forlorn**  
**It must be because**  
**I am yet to be born**

**Nobody**


	43. Subsist

Chapter 43

** Subsist **

**To most of them**   
**I do not even exist**   
**They would smile then laugh**   
**As the knife they twist**

**I am invisible**   
**Even in their midst**   
**They would never consider**   
**Love over a tryst**

**Not good enough**   
**To even be kissed**   
**Nothing more will happen**   
**Even if I insist**

**When all seems lost**   
**Who will aid or assist**   
**One can never win**   
**If they fail to persist**

**To express ones feelings**   
**They may get the gist**   
**Until they open their heart**   
**I can only subsist**

**Nobody**


	44. If You Want To Be Good At Anything

Chapter 44

** If You Want To Be Good At Anything **

**Love is like work**   
**To be successful at either**   
**One must stick with it**   
**Never taking a breather**

**When you lose sight of the goal**   
**It becomes easy to wander**   
**What was once near and achievable**   
**Soon evaporates into fading yonder**

**Commitment and perseverance**   
**Is needed from all involved**   
**Lacking that nothing can be resolved**   
**Whatever was is soon dissolved**

**Before one decides to push**   
**Flushing the other away**   
**Maybe stop, think and listen**   
**What it is they are trying to say**

**We must focus our will**   
**All of our concentration bring**   
**You have to practice every day**   
**If you want to be good at anything**

**Nobody**


	45. You Have To Practice Every Day

 Chapter 45

** You Have To Practice Every Day **

**Each day starts anew**  
**Life has many paths to follow**  
**Some are clearly marked**  
**Others turn out empty and hollow**

**There are many directions**  
**From which to choose**  
**Sometimes we win**  
**More often we loose**

**To better ourselves**  
**Is for what we must strive**  
**There is much more to life**  
**Than simply being alive**

**Use inner strength and try harder**  
**Be the one that is the best**  
**One should be proud of what they do**  
**For each day in life is an endless test**

**Time has seemed to prove**  
**What many people have come to say**  
**If you want to be good at anything**  
**You have to practice every day**

**Nobody**


	46. Angel

 Chapter 46

** Angel**

**You are my sweet Angel**  
**Precious cherished and treasured**  
**Never to be besmirched or tarnished**  
**Perfect is how you should be measured**

**I too will be your Angel**  
**When the darkness may appear**  
**May you always feel and know**  
**It is YOU I hold very, very dear**

**I ask that Cupid**  
**Send a special arrow from me**  
**Tipped with hope and promise**  
**May it set your troubled soul free**

**I also ask Cupid**  
**Deliver his arrow gently to you**  
**May you understand me better**  
**That I can reach your heart too**

**I am not worthy myself but**  
**I pray that fate may help you**  
**Your health, mind and heart**  
**Freeing you of all suffering and rue**

**Nobody**


	47. Disgraced

Chapter 47

** Disgraced **

**It stabbed my heart**  
**Made me feel disgrace**  
**In the eyes of your peers**  
**I am the wrong - race**  
  
**I KNOW you thought of it**  
**My first and your last name**  
**I KNOW you felt love**  
**Ain't that a shame**

 **It NEVER mattered to me**  
**I kept an open mind**  
**I only saw the person**  
**I am colorblind**

 **I can not help**  
**How I was - born**  
**What about me, the person**  
**Did you ever feel torn**

 **I guess I have failed**  
**You can't hear me bawl**  
**I feel very much**  
**Like the poor Rag Doll**

**Nobody**


	48. Choice

Chapter 48

** Choice **

**Everything in life**   
**Is about making a choice**   
**That is the only way**   
**To make one hear your voice**

**I know that it**   
**May sound somewhat strange**   
**But it is you yourself**   
**That can make things change**

**It is always easier**   
**To return to the castle**   
**Because things that are different**   
**Are usually a hassle**

**Look at your hands and feet**   
**There is no enslaving chain**   
**The restraints that hold you**   
**Exist only within your own brain**

**As life evaporates into time**   
**It becomes harder to choose**   
**Because no matter what you do**   
**You know you will always lose**

**Nobody**


	49. Burn Baby Burn

Chapter 49

** Burn Baby Burn **

**I see the dancing fire**   
**I reach into the flame**   
**I know what I am doing**   
**There is no one else to blame**

**I know the pain will come**   
**I will not back away or stop**   
**I want grasp loves flaming mass**   
**I refuse to let it drop**

**Defeat is not an option**   
**I reject any form of surrender**   
**Are they for real**   
**Or just another pretender**

**So it goes without saying**   
**No matter how many times we are burned**   
**We can not accept the results**   
**Therefore nothing is ever learned**

**Incinerate my bloody shredded heart**   
**For I am never letting go**   
**Burn baby burn**   
**Who don't think so**

**Nobody**


	50. All The Kings Horses…

Chapter 50

** All The Kings Horses… **

**I have what you want**   
**You have what I need**   
**What I really want and need**   
**Is my heart to no longer bleed**

**He was so handsome**   
**A true beauty indeed**   
**I wanted all of him, everything**   
**Not a meaningless act of greed**

**Passion, excitement and meaning**   
**Filling them with loves seed**   
**How wonderful it would have been**   
**For this love to breed**

**The worst times of our lives**   
**Became the best times indeed**   
**How I wanted to become one**   
**Our future shared to succeed**

**When the heat turned up**   
**He decided his future I would impede**   
**I was cast aside, replaced**   
**Loves defeat I will never concede**

**Nobody**


	51. You Are A Human Being

Chapter 51

** You Are A Human Being **

**You must take care of yourself**  
**Yes it does matter to me**  
**It does make a difference**  
**You should be damage free**

**With each new flaw or failing**  
**With every tiny imperfection**  
**I feel closer to you**  
**I offer your mind protection**

**No longer need your thoughts**  
**Hurt you and drag you down**  
**Please share your pain with me**  
**So we may smile instead of frown**

**I have so very long wanted**  
**To find someone who is the same**  
**Understanding without explanation**  
**Knowing shame without blame**

**Share your thoughts and feelings**  
**You are a Human Being**  
**Maybe to some I am Nobody**  
**To me you are Somebody worth freeing**

**Nobody**


	52. Not Complicated

Chapter 52

** Not Complicated **

**It is not complicated**   
**It is simply fear**   
**Fear of rejection**   
**Love causes many a tear**

**For we never feel equal**   
**We never feel we are a peer**   
**Rejection cuts so deep**   
**Even the slightest sneer**

**When Cupid shoots his arrow**   
**He misses the one we hold dear**   
**He laughs as into our heart**   
**He shoves then twists a spear**

**The fear of rejection grips us**   
**Crushing our minds tiny sphere**   
**Is it ever what is inside of us**   
**Or only to use our veneer**

**To the one we love**   
**We try to make their heart steer**   
**As they see the direction is us**   
**Away from us they violently veer**

**It is not complicated**   
**As it seems to appear**   
**It is fear of rejection**   
**It is simply fear of fear**

**Nobody**


	53. Déjà Vu

Chapter 53

** Déjà Vu   
**

**Beauty may be in the words**   
**True beauty resides within you**   
**What you have slowly hidden**   
**You should review and renew**

**You said it was**   
**Something to do**   
**Remember what you felt**   
**How those feelings grew**

**In times of trouble**   
**From its strength you drew**   
**You felt and shared the love**   
**As it did expand and accrue**

**In times of sorrow and sadness**   
**When you were feeling blue**   
**A lonely soul was always willing**   
**To help you get through**

**Our lives grind on**   
**Trapped in Earths zoo**   
**Tomorrow can hold promise**   
**Or is it just déjà vu**

**Nobody**


	54. Know NO

Chapter 54

** Know NO **

**The thrill of victory**   
**The agony of defeat**   
**The stab in the heart**   
**The smoothness of the sheet**

**Feelings emotion confusion**   
**They surge through the mind**   
**We think we can see**   
**Yet we are stone cold blind**

**It all happens in our brain**   
**It is only all make believe**   
**All they can give is to use**   
**Maybe say thanks and leave**

**Rather than forever wonder**   
**It is better to know**   
**That we are not good enough**   
**To know the answer is eternally NO**

**All may seem small and lost**   
**Nothing any longer matters**   
**How could they do this to me**   
**My shredded heart in tatters**

**Sex need not be physical**   
**In a cold dark room at home**   
**Sex comes in many forms**   
**Maybe even as a poem**

**Nobody**


	55. Any Time

Chapter 55

**Any Time **

**Sometimes the inner self**  
**Screams out to be heard**  
**The mind grows tired, weak and weary**  
**Emotions boil over when not stirred**

**Lonely people need to hear**  
**Good things sometimes not meaningless pity**  
**Imagine if all people said someone**  
**Was ugly instead of beautiful or pretty**

**They would hurt them to no end**  
**To praise someone specific**  
**With sweet pleasant thoughts**  
**Should be something terrific**

**Everything is make believe anyway**  
**We only chose to live certain realities**  
**Where we get stuck at in life**  
**Are really only technicalities**

**Look around, what is the point**  
**Life is simple like this very rhyme**  
**We follow along for the payoff**  
**Then realize it can end anytime**

**Nobody**


	56. Across My Universe

Chapter 56

** Across My Universe **

**My jumbled thoughts cascading**   
**into a tangled rambling mess**   
**They collided within my sad mind**   
**across my universe**

**Floods of remorse, joy of hope**   
**Are mixing through my hurting head**   
**Restraining and reshaping me**   
**across my universe**

**Where can the true one be**   
**Love will change my world**

**In my mind I am singing this song**   
**makes me wonder where I belong**   
**It echoes restraints and drifts**   
**across my universe**

**Emotions grind and sting like gravel**   
**on a winding dirt road**   
**They collide and ricochet unevenly**   
**across my universe**

**Where can the true one be**   
**Love will change my world**

**Burdens of work daily drudge of life**   
**Are tearing through my empty heart**   
**Cringing through thoughts of tomorrow**   
**across my universe**   
  
**Love or lust seems to remain unknown**   
**hope and fear cutting to the bone**   
**Yet to come dreams exist**   
**across my universe**

**Where can the true one be**   
**Love will change my world**

**Nobody**


	57. Diamonds

Chapter 57

** Diamonds **

**It has been said**  
**Diamonds are a girls best friend**  
**For me to really believe that**  
**I would have to pretend**

 **Gold is a mineral**  
**Money is paper**  
**Credit or a check is a promise**  
**Might as well all be vapor**

 **I know they all have a use**  
**To me other things matter**  
**Take what is mine**  
**You will feel bones shatter**

 **A diamond means something**  
**If it is from the one I want**  
**For its traditional intended purpose**  
**All others I will confront**

 **Treasure what you will**  
**I value what is important to me**  
**I can not understand why**  
**They are unable to see**

 **Nobody**


	58. Rerun

Chapter 58

** Rerun **

**Darkness**   
**Rejection**   
**Anger**   
**Despair**

**Come painfully in many forms**   
**A gamble can be to win or lose**   
**But not with the same chips or cards**   
**There is a better way to choose**

**When you look at the persons outside**   
**That is all you can see**   
**It is what is inside that matters**   
**Or you only get a fancy marquee**

**Bulges grow, things sag, wrinkles appear**   
**Outer beauty evaporates with time**   
**Is not the person trapped inside still**   
**Who they were in their youthful prime**

**As the world burns around us**   
**Each new day like the last**   
**To stop living the same rerun**   
**You need a different cast**

**Nobody**


	59. Salvation And Redemption

Chapter 59

** Salvation And Redemption **

**Is my mind so warped and twisted**  
**Lost in a maze of death and hurt**  
**I can not escape the tormenting past**  
**Can ever good thoughts my mind exert**

 **What does your mind want and seek**  
**Is it for when your heart feels a void**  
**When you feel the deep emotions**  
**You fear and run and try to avoid**

 **I need to feel the pain and hurt**  
**Because I can not feel love given**  
**My mind slips and erodes more**  
**So slowly insane I am driven**

 **Because I am "not good enough"**  
**That means I need soon die**  
**And all the little "ant" "real" people**  
**Will just stupidly ask and wonder why**

 **I am afraid to slip into dark evil**  
**For I could be very, very cruel**  
**I would rather touch your heart**  
**And make you feel like a jewel**

 **I think that there is no earthly freedom**  
**So like something from Macbeth**  
**My salvation and redemption**  
**Will simply be my own death**

 **Nobody**


	60. Grim Reaper

Chapter 60

** Grim Reaper **

**Stop**  
**Look around**  
**There is nothing else**  
**To be found**

 **This is the best life has to offer**  
**The crossroads of Nowhere and Deadend**  
**To think it gets better**  
**Is only make believe or pretend**

 **What can be different**  
**It is just more of the same**  
**Life has you beaten**  
**If you play its game**

 **The deck is stacked**  
**The fix is in**  
**Try all you want**  
**You can never win**

 **Is being alive**  
**Really only living dead**  
**Is there nothing left to enjoy**  
**Except a few moments in bed**

 **When you never wake up**  
**You may see a new keeper**  
**Then you know it is time**  
**To follow the Grim Reaper**

 **Nobody**


	61. Lies Of Omission

Chapter 61

** Lies Of Omission **

**Life has many self created prisons**  
**To keep our soul in detention**  
**To crack our armored shell**  
**Our inner self afraid of contrition**

 **Are the cards ever all played**  
**Or seen as lies of omission**  
**Can we give more than we take**  
**From those whom we seek emotional nutrition**

 **To let the cracks split open**  
**May force us into submission**  
**To slowly open up to one we care for**  
**Is not an act of purposeful sedition**

 **Can we read between the lines**  
**To understand by our intuition**  
**To express our feelings and desire**  
**We may rely on perceived supposition**

 **To build complete loving trust**  
**We will submit to inquisition**  
**Two crying unfulfilled empty hearts**  
**Seeking in life's lonely juxtaposition**

 **Our own hurting minds crumble**  
**Surrounded by emotional decomposition**  
**Life on the crumbling edge**  
**It may lead to weary suspicion**

 **Outright false untruths on purpose**  
**For most are the real deadly mission**  
**To protect ourselves and loved ones**  
**We all hide behind lies of omission**

**Nobody**


	62. Intercede

Chapter 62

** Intercede **

**The sky is cloudy**   
**The rain begins to fall**   
**I see a person walking**   
**They seem in a type of thrall**

**They step into the street**   
**They seem confused or lost**   
**I see a big truck coming**   
**To approach them may seem an accost**

**I see what is going to happen**   
**I must shout out a warning**   
**Before something bad occurs**   
**I don't want anyone mourning**

**It is my fault**   
**I encouraged them to go**   
**I should have warned them before**   
**How the pain would everywhere flow**

**What have I done AGAIN**   
**To one I wanted to protect**   
**Another life damaged**   
**That I have caused to wreck**

**I see others stand and watch**   
**Why won't they lend a hand**   
**I know they want a future**   
**This is not what they planned**

**There is no time**   
**I must now intercede**   
**I cling to them pulling them back**   
**It was meant as a good deed**

**I only timidly speak**   
**Because I saw this happened before**   
**I can not do NOTHING**   
**For one I so adore**

**Nobody**


	63. Aspire

Chapter 63

** Aspire **

**We know what is wrong**   
**We know what does not work**   
**We ignore reality and fact**   
**At insanity's edge we lurk**   
**How do we stop the anguish**   
**To see through this dark murk**

**There is no escape with others**   
**They make every problem worse**   
**To surrender our very selves**   
**Ends with a ride in a hearse**   
**We hurt everyone around us**   
**When we name call and curse**

**Selfishness, greed, ego, desire**   
**Each mistake makes things dire**   
**The more we try escape**   
**The further we sink and mire**   
**Few help, few heed, few care**   
**Nobody tries to help guide and aspire**

**Nobody cares and lends a hand**   
**Blinded by life's daily mundane rage**   
**Trapped in a undeserved existence**   
**No walls or bars yet stuck in a cage**   
**Nobody will stand beside us**   
**As the curtain closes on our stage**

**Nobody**


	64. Silver Lining

Chapter 64

** Silver Lining **

**We look all around**   
**For the Silver Lining**   
**Nothing can be heard**   
**Beyond our own whining**

**All of life is empty and dull**   
**Gone are things once shining**   
**Our burdened mind into overload**   
**Impossible thoughts combining**

**Each second soon gone forever**   
**Our bodies and minds declining**   
**Our bleeding hearts calling**   
**For our true lover pining**

**Even alone and outside**   
**Life's drudge is confining**   
**Seeking impossible perfection**   
**Our mind keeps redesigning**

**Finding never ending excuses**   
**Character dissected like strip mining**   
**Does it take a neon sign**   
**To see the Silver Lining**

**Nobody**


	65. Heartbeat

Chapter 65

** Heartbeat **

**My life has been nothing**   
**Like some evil cruel illusion**   
**I live in total empty darkness**   
**Unable to tell reality from delusion**

**There is nowhere left to run**   
**There is nowhere left to hide**   
**I am overwhelmed by feelings**   
**Which are exploding deep inside**

**I hate all the "real" people**   
**For they have made me hate myself**   
**I am not some useless worthless item**   
**To be put away forever on a shelf**

**Existing without love and emotion**   
**My mind is tearing itself apart**   
**I do know in actual reality**   
**It is in the mind not the heart**

**I know I am not stupid or insane**   
**Is it evil, wrong, a sin or a crime**   
**To desire the most special thing**   
**To feel your heart beat next to mine**

**Nobody**


	66. Whisper

Chapter 66

** Whisper **

**It begins as a whisper**  
**We faintly start to hear it**  
**We question its existence**  
**As it gently touches our spirit**

 **The whisper can echo**  
**As it starts to flow**  
**Through our entire being**  
**Its volume will delicately grow**

 **A whisper can remain silent**  
**If we mute its force**  
**Or rise to a shout**  
**If its inspiration we endorse**

 **Most whispers remain soundless**  
**For the scream we hear is rejection**  
**We cower and retreat in fear**  
**Never sharing the whispers affection**

 **The whisper fades and drifts away**  
**We doubt it ever existed**  
**The empty loneliness embraced**  
**Loves murmur once again resisted**

**Nobody**


	67. Demon

Chapter 67

** Demon **

**The Demon is within**  
**It is my own mind**  
**When I look inside**  
**I hate what I find**

 **Rejected by ALL others**  
**Feeling like burnt trash**  
**For you JUST to look at me**  
**Would be worth more than cash**

 **The Demon is within**  
**It is my own mind**  
**When I look inside**  
**I hate what I find**

 **Fear, hate, loathing, anger**  
**That is all the Demon can feel**  
**A pile of gray useless matter**  
**Afraid of what is real**

 **The Demon is within**  
**It is my own mind**  
**When I look inside**  
**I hate what I find**

 **But the Demon must fear**  
**For I hold the key**  
**I can slay the Demon within**  
**Destroy its existence and I am free**

 **The Demon is within**  
**It is my own mind|**  
**When I look inside**  
**I hate what I find**

**Nobody**


	68. Resurrection

Chapter 68

** Resurrection **

**I truly have come to believe**  
**After deep thought and much reflection**  
**That you are very VERY special Indeed**  
**A endless plethora of complexion**

 **I can not stop you from growing**  
**In my mind and heart like an infection**  
**This is better than nice or good**  
**For it is pure real sweet affection**

 **Of any scale, measure or test there is**  
**You pass with honors every inspection**  
**There simply is no other Human**  
**More worthy of this life's protection**

 **My heart and mind are spread open**  
**Ready for you to do total dissection**  
**Show me your empty lonely path**  
**So WE may alter its lost direction**

 **The things you thought damaged you**  
**Have brought you closer to perfection**  
**Our future has indicated**  
**Our destiny's fate connection**

 **There is NOTHING about you**  
**That needs repair or correction**  
**Look into the mirror of OUR minds**  
**You deserve nothing less than resurrection**

**Nobody**


	69. I Am Sorry

Chapter 69

** I Am Sorry **

**I am a failure**   
**I have not measured up**   
**I have done the best I can**   
**How full or empty is the cup**

**Make me hurt**   
**Make me bleed**   
**I am who I am**   
**It's a shame we disagreed**

**Tear from my mind**   
**Crush my heart flat**   
**I never thought**   
**I would need a diplomat**

**Much like Underdog**   
**This is the way that I can express**   
**Perhaps my mind is wired different**   
**Sorry for the distress**

**There is no need to twist**   
**The knife stuck in my back**   
**The damage has been done**   
**Please do not my vision attack**

**Nobody**


	70. Inspiration

Chapter 70

**Inspiration  
  
What is inspiration**   
**Where does it spawn from**   
**The heart mind and soul**   
**From happiness or feeling glum**

**Perhaps from encouragement**   
**Our inner self can expand**   
**Seldom the path followed**   
**Is the one desired or planned**

**What will be our motivation**   
**Will anyone ever really know**   
**Or is it as fleetingly transitory**   
**As a colorful Spring rainbow**

**Spark up the enthusiasm**   
**Unleash the imagination**   
**For inside everyone of us**   
**Grows tomorrows foundation**

**Nobody**


	71. We Can Change The Rules

Chapter 71

** We Can Change The Rules **

**When those around us**   
**Treat us like fools**   
**We can strike back**   
**We can change the rules**

**The present time is full**   
**Of choices we may hate**   
**Our future is fluid**   
**Not restricted to fate**

**In the confines of living**   
**Many rules hold us back**   
**We can change the rules**   
**To thwart life's attack**

**Who is the master**   
**Who is the slave**   
**To change what is fallacious**   
**Is not cowardly but brave**

**We can change the rules**   
**For we have the ability**   
**To control our destiny**   
**Make our own tranquility**

**Nobody**


	72. Compassion

Chapter 72

** Compassion **

**We have been pushed hard to the ground**   
**But the Grim Reaper has not won this round**

**For we have stared death in the face**   
**But remain in life's dull daily race**

**I have felt the cold steel upon my head**   
**But you can not kill what is already dead**

**So to evil our will is profound**   
**It has to get better may love abound**

**Our will to want love is hard to erase**   
**For we have eluded eternity's embrace**

**Something beautiful is nothing to dread**   
**May joy be delivered and fear shed**

**Run no more look what we have found**   
**It is never too late to expand and rebound**

**We push on in our unjust disgrace**   
**Emotions that have died we can replace**

**Feel the poems and songs we have read**   
**From our very being truth has been said**

**In your body a pure heart does pound**   
**Deep in your soul it is no longer bound**

**There is more in darkness than empty space**   
**Lay the cards down and pick up the ace**

**Nobody**


	73. Death Sentence

Chapter 73

** Death Sentence **

**My sentence is now Life**   
**Served in solitary confinement**   
**To try to escape alive NOW**   
**Will be my new assignment**

**I am trapped in here**   
**My mind imprisoned fast**   
**A worthless shell its captor**   
**I am a prisoner of the futures past**

**I see a new salvation**   
**To share and comfort and want**   
**Let me break these chains**   
**No longer do you need hunt**

**The prison board has met**   
**My sentence they will increase**   
**Freedom is here at last**   
**The Death Sentence is sweet release**

**Nobody**


	74. Isolation Is Not A Choice

Chapter 74

** Isolation Is Not A Choice **

**Isolation is not a choice**   
**It is forced upon one**   
**Invisible and unwanted by others**   
**Before you start you are done**

**Some join the pack lost**   
**Others just hide and run**   
**Some choose different vices**   
**Others pick up a gun**

**You can not understand how**   
**Things end before they have begun**   
**For every one step forward**   
**Ten are reversed and undone**

**You always wonder why**   
**You have never ever won**   
**You may not have anything**   
**You are forced to have none**

**Life's weight crushes you**   
**Smashing your mind like a ton**   
**The mind forever in torment**   
**What was it like to have fun**

**Nobody**


	75. What I Most Crave

Chapter 75

** What I Most Crave **

**What I fear most**   
**Is you will throw me away**   
**Be offended or angry**   
**Of what I do or say**

**You are like me**   
**We share a common pain**   
**We are not freaks or weird**   
**Or totally insane**

**To no other person**   
**Could I talk like this**   
**And at the end of the day**   
**Get a smile and a kiss**

**However you are**   
**Is how you are**   
**It does not matter**   
**You are who you are**

**The jury of your mind**   
**Has now convened**   
**Whatever I am**   
**It is not a fiend**

**I know only your mind**   
**It has become my friend**   
**So many YEARS of emotion**   
**Is hard NOT to send**

**True pure emotional love**   
**Is what I most crave**   
**Will I ever be good enough**   
**Before I meet the grave**

**Forgive me my dearest friend**   
**If I seem out of control**   
**But to talk with you**   
**Gives my soul a parole**

**My feelings and emotions**   
**Are like a bursting dam**   
**They are true and pure**   
**And not a evil sham**

**To do the right thing**   
**I also once said**   
**And it won't mean a thing**   
**When it kills me dead**

**Nobody**


	76. Sometimes It's Nice To Have Help

Chapter 76

** Sometimes It's Nice To Have Help **

**Life presents many difficulties**   
**Some things become a struggle**   
**When things become overwhelming**   
**Suddenly necessities we need to juggle**

**Sometimes it's nice to have help**   
**When we are feeling down**   
**A helping hand reaching out**   
**Can prevent the feeling we will drown**

**Some may not be as durable**   
**Others can better take the heat**   
**Allow those best suited**   
**Help their companions compete**

**When we grow weary**   
**From others we may draw strength**   
**Remember there are those**   
**That will go to any length**

**Reach back out**   
**To one who reaches in**   
**For working together**   
**Makes life easier to win**

**Nobody**


	77. Chain

Chapter 77

** Chain **

**One is imprisoned**   
**As if bound by a chain**   
**While the limbs are free**   
**The chain holds the brain**

**Love may not be in the heart**   
**It is all happening within the mind**   
**How is one able to see**   
**Yet remain so willingly blind**

**The chain holds one firm**   
**Somehow it comforts the soul**   
**Without its binding weight**   
**One can not feel whole**

**To serve their Master**   
**The chain keeps them near**   
**If the chain were broken**   
**One would only cower in fear**

**The chain is reassuring**   
**For as it holds one to any degree**   
**It holds the other too**   
**Enslavement is easier than being free**

**Nobody**


	78. Perfect

Chapter 78

** Perfect **

**With each and every wound**   
**To both your body and mind**   
**Only makes you more special**   
**Double when they are combined**

**You have taken the beating**   
**Survived the hurting strain**   
**Endured severe mental torture**   
**Been a victor over this pain**

**Demons can only haunt you**   
**For you have beaten them in Hell**   
**May you find the path to happiness**   
**Forever in Heaven may you dwell**

**Every injury flaw and shortcoming**   
**Each defect and all that is imperfect**   
**Make you a stronger and better person**   
**You are as close as possible to perfect**

**Nobody**


	79. This Is Living ?

**Chapter 79**

** This Is Living ? **

**STOP**  
**LOOK around you - LOOK**  
**LISTEN what do you hear ?**

** This is "living" ? **

**Is THIS all there is ?**  
**Is THIS what you want ?**  
**Is THIS enough ?**

** This is "living" ? **

**Sleep - nightmares**  
**Get up and work hard, suffer**  
**Go home - sleep - nightmares**

** This is "living" ? **

**Sleep - wake**  
**Eat - generate waste**  
**What is the point ?**

** This is "living" ? **

**WHY ?**  
**What is all THIS for ?**  
**TELL ME !**

** This is "living" ? **

**Today is Yesterday**  
**Yesterday is Tomorrow**  
**Tomorrow is Today**

** This is "living" ? **

**There is no FUTURE**  
**There is no PAST**  
**LOOK it is all NOTHING**

** This is "living" ? **

**Insects infest the Earth**  
**Humans are the Insects**  
**Terminate them all**

**Nobody**


	80. For They Can Not Kill You

Chapter 80

** For They Can Not Kill You **

**To those who have offended you**   
**You may stand tall**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have hurt you**   
**You are much stronger**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have despised you**   
**You are more courageous**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have harmed you**   
**You have endured**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have abused you**   
**You are fearless**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have bruised you**   
**You are more gallant**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have used you**   
**You remain undaunted**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have wounded you**   
**You are more brave**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have spited you**   
**You are more valiant**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have beaten you**   
**You are unflinching**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have maligned you**   
**You are more determined**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have assaulted you**   
**You are the victor**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have insulted you**   
**You remain un-weathered**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have destroyed you**   
**You are not afraid**   
**For they can not kill you**

**To those who have ravaged you**   
**You are intrepid**   
**For they can not kill you**

**You have beaten them ALL**   
**Only YOU can kill you**   
**And you NEVER will**

**Nobody**


	81. Sometimes They Go Bad

Chapter 81

** Sometimes They Go Bad **

**Has it not been said**   
**About everyone at some point**   
**Sometimes they go bad**   
**Even one our heart will anoint**

**Many things can occur**   
**Many things go wrong**   
**We can be rejected**   
**Told we do not belong**

**Things beyond our control**   
**They can happen at any time**   
**If we falter, fail or error**   
**Our own existence we begrime**

**We have the power**   
**Deep within ourselves to resist**   
**To the one we have hurt**   
**Even if we have never kissed**

**It is said, love conquers all**   
**Even rejecting ones very nature**   
**When that actually happens**   
**Love is more than nomenclature**

**Nobody**


	82. Drag

Chapter 82

** Drag **

**I know that I**  
**Might not be much**  
**But there is still beauty**  
**In my touch**

 **Perhaps to you**  
**I may seem dull**  
**That makes it easier**  
**To be the one you cull**

 **It seems some only want**  
**To be used by another**  
**Sooner than they know**  
**They suffocate and smother**

 **Maybe some think**  
**I am just an anchor**  
**At least I do not**  
**Purposely cause rancor**

 **It seems like an extraction**  
**Rather than any attraction**  
**Drag City is the place for me**  
**Where there is no fun or action**

 **Nobody**


	83. One Once

Chapter 83

** One Once **

**Look around NOW, you are surrounded**  
**By those that have abandoned you**  
**The one that was once the closest**  
**Has been pushed the farthest from you**

 **You have built a mighty fortress**  
**That has grown empty and cold**  
**Life is passing by every second**  
**No one gets younger, only old**

 **Timbers crack, walls bend and buckle**  
**Look into the empty darkness so black**  
**There is still one that was once the closest**  
**That has always helped protect your back**

 **As the world crushes and injures you**  
**No one around you can see it develop**  
**You do gain strength and support from**  
**A heart and soul yours once did envelop**

 **Anguish, pain, suffering and anger**  
**Are not able to be seen by those**  
**Who have willingly abandoned you**  
**Only the one you once chose, knows**

 **Life is the final battlefield**  
**There is no surrender or retreat**  
**Dig in, hold on and fight**  
**Soon enough the Maker we meet**

**Nobody**


	84. Poem And Song

Chapter 84

** Poem And Song **

**The nights are short**   
**The days are long**   
**May it ease your mind**   
**With a poem and a song**

**To give you a sweet hug**   
**You so much deserve**   
**For you get very few**   
**From those you serve**

**To caress your mind**   
**To touch your heart**   
**To rebuild your spirit**   
**Others have torn apart**

**A kiss upon your lips**   
**A hug around your shoulders**   
**Maybe you can nuzzle**   
**Some voluptuous boulders**

**To make you smile**   
**Make you feel happy**   
**To bring some pleasant joy**   
**When things seem crappy**

**All that is expected**   
**Is for you to survive**   
**Be happy and healthy**   
**Stay alive and thrive**

**Nobody**


	85. A Promise Is A Promise

Chapter 85

** A Promise Is A Promise **

**I promised**  
**I would never leave**  
**So now to eternity**  
**Forever I will grieve**

**Never ending, everlasting**  
**Forever is a long time**  
**But to have feelings**  
**Is not a crime**

**Like an animals foot**  
**Caught in a trap like glue**  
**Through the bone and flesh**  
**I gnaw and chew**

**Escape is elusive - almost**  
**Or endless story**  
**A promise is a promise**  
**Do you remember Richard Cory?**

**Nobody**


	86. No Fate

Chapter 86

** No Fate **

**The future is not set**   
**It is never too late**   
**For ourselves what we make**   
**There is no fate**

**Tomorrow exists not**   
**For today is still here**   
**What possibly could be**   
**May never appear**

**Grasp the Now**   
**Make it your own**   
**Reject the dungeon**   
**Seek the throne**

**What once was**   
**May not always be**   
**For what may never happen**   
**There need be no apology**

**Go boldly forward**   
**True and straight**   
**And always remember**   
**There is no fate**

**Nobody**


	87. Covet

Chapter 87

** Covet **

**There are those**   
**We may covet**   
**When they become aware**   
**They say cram it**

**There are those**   
**We may worship**   
**When they become aware**   
**The finger us they flip**

**There are those**   
**We may want**   
**When they become aware**   
**They see it as a stupid stunt**

**There are those**   
**We may desire**   
**When they become aware**   
**They throw our heart into the fire**

**There are those**   
**We may love**   
**When they become aware**   
**Away us they shove**

**Nobody**


	88. Crash Landing

Chapter 88

** Crash Landing **

**The world burns around us**  
**No one can tell the state we are in**  
**As we slowly lose control**  
**We end up in a tailspin**

 **Laughing and smiling life goes on for them**  
**No one can tell the state we are in**  
**As we slowly are destroyed**  
**We rapidly spiral in**

 **Uncaring and unconcerned about us**  
**No one can tell the state we are in**  
**As we slowly are squished**  
**We uncontrollably auger in**

 **Once they are done using us**  
**No one cares the state we are left in, only to spurn**  
**As we slowly are erased**  
**We are about to crash and burn**

 **Never enough, no matter how much we give**  
**No one can tell the state we are in or where bound**  
**As we slowly are decimated**  
**We end up a smoking hole in the ground**

 **Unrequited love is never returned**  
**No one can tell the state we are in**  
**As we slowly are tortured**  
**We inevitably spin in**

**Nobody**


	89. Duty

Chapter 89

** Duty **

**The sky is dark**   
**The sea gets rougher**   
**The crashing waves**   
**Are not much of a buffer**

**Up and down left and right**   
**The ship gets pounded**   
**FEAR and panic rush in**   
**As the alarm is sounded**

**There is a crack in the hull**   
**Water begins to flow**   
**TRAPPED in the Ocean**   
**There is no place to go**

**The breach opens and expands**   
**The pumps soon fail**   
**It is a pathetic sound**   
**To hear grown men wail**

**All are off to safety**   
**But the Captain remains behind**   
**For in Davy Jones Locker**   
**He knows his duty and WHAT he will find**

**Nobody**


	90. Worse Than Dead

Chapter 90

** Worse Than Dead **

**To no one at all**  
**Do I feel superior**  
**To everyone there is**  
**I only feel inferior**

 **How do you know love**  
**How do you tell**  
**Is there an answer**  
**My mind on this I dwell**

 **I want to give**  
**I want to receive**  
**There has to be**  
**This I truly believe**

 **Too many have hurt you**  
**Too many have used**  
**Your mind is clouded**  
**Your heart is bruised**

 **I am on the outside**  
**Always looking in**  
**I believe in the feelings**  
**That come from within**

 **I do not love myself**  
**I do not like myself at all**  
**I just despise and hate myself**  
**I always have waited the call**

 **In a world without love**  
**There is no reason to live**  
**For you are worse than dead**  
**If you have no one which to give**

**Nobody**


	91. No One Is Ever Safe

Chapter 91

** No One Is Ever Safe **

**In fear of love we fear**  
**We attempt to build a wall**  
**An impervious impenetrable fortress**  
**That never really exists at all**

 **What love has chosen**  
**We can not reject**  
**Even from ourselves**  
**We are unable to protect**

 **We say it is not true**  
**Just a passing feeling**  
**Loves lesson remains bloody**  
**There is never any healing**

 **Emotional feeling is a weakness**  
**From the past to the future**  
**The wound it creates**  
**Only love can suture**

 **We cast them aside**  
**Think we are safe**  
**In our own heart we know**  
**No one is ever safe**

**Nobody**


	92. Trust

Chapter 92

** Trust **

**Many things can be ruined or destroyed**   
**One of the most damaging is Trust**   
**When you lose or steal a persons Trust**   
**There is little left more than blowing Dust**

**I destroyed ones Trust in me**   
**I did not do it out of lust or Greed**   
**I was cast aside like waste**   
**It was not my fault I Plead**

**I wanted to love**   
**I wanted to be loved in Return**   
**To share, honor, feel and love**   
**Their Trust I wanted to Earn**

**It shattered me inside**   
**To feel that Trust was Gone**   
**How could this happen**   
**With the love I wanted to Spawn**

**To protect, help and assist**   
**I would never their Trust Betray**   
**To keep dignity, pride, honor and respect**   
**I do not know what else to Say**

**Nobody**


	93. Affliction

Chapter 93

** Affliction **

**What is the affliction**   
**Is it the Lonely Hearts Club**   
**Or even worse still yet**   
**The Cracked Minds Club**

**Sometimes we dodge a blow**   
**Sometimes we do not**   
**Those seem to be**   
**The ones that hurt a lot**

**Loves accelerator to the floor**   
**Feel the emotional carburetors drink**   
**With everything moving fast**   
**There is little time to think**

**What does tomorrow bring**   
**When only today happens now**   
**The past becomes clouded**   
**Blindly onward without thought we plow**

**Where does IT go**   
**Where does IT end**   
**It all finishes the same**   
**Tolerate, submit, capitulate, bend**

**Nobody**


	94. Cling

Chapter 94

** Cling **

**Never trust anyone**   
**Is what was said**   
**I interpret that to mean**   
**Unless they are dead**

**There is no real relationship**   
**If there is no trust**   
**There is NOTHING**   
**Where is fair, honest and just**

**I can not lose**   
**The only one who still trusted me**   
**It is something I cherish**   
**Please hear and feel my plea**

**I was pushed away**   
**But I am still the same**   
**I have only shared love**   
**I am not to punish and blame**

**I have nothing to offer them**   
**I have nothing to bring**   
**I will never accept defeat**   
**Can't they feel me cling**

**Nobody**


	95. Train Wreck

Chapter 95

** Train Wreck **

**I can not stop this train**  
**So surely it will wreck**  
**Step aside and let it by**  
**Just say 'what the heck'**

 **I will not reach out again**  
**My mind is tainted beyond repair**  
**My words are ME in letters**  
**I can not accept my words only scare**

 **I really am NOBODY**  
**I must run again to hide**  
**I know my feelings only hurt others**  
**Things I say come from deep inside**

 **I am not normal in any way**  
**But is not all my fault alone**  
**I at least hope you saw another person**  
**That you would have liked to have known**

 **In a body bent and broken**  
**My mind is trapped here**  
**I MUST set it free**  
**Be happy and shed not a tear**

 **It is natural for some to want to kill**  
**The person that has hurt one the most**  
**So I will face them now**  
**I will make them a ghost**

 **The person I hate the most is ME**  
**Nobody, nothing, a failure in every way**  
**I hate EVERYTHING about me**  
**It matters not if myself I slay**

 **I give up, I quit and capitulate**  
**I am defeated, I surrender**  
**Here is one more song to hear**  
**It's called The Great Pretender**

 **I can feel I am unwanted**  
**I must slither away in shame**  
**I HATE me, myself and I**  
**For only are they to blame**

 **I did not know it was possible**  
**To have these feelings in my brain**  
**Without ever even reaching you**  
**At least my heart is not insane**

 **I KNOW you do not want to HEAR it**  
**But before I get to eternity up above**  
**I know I already said it in so many ways**  
**You know who it is I love**

**Nobody**


	96. Past

Chapter 96

** Past **

**The future is the past**  
**The past is past, both already done**  
**The ways to change them**  
**Seem zero to none**

**Should have**

**Could have**

**Would have**

**Almost**

**Maybe**

**If**

**But**

**Possibly**

**Perhaps**

**All mean nothing**  
**That timeline never existed**  
**None of them happened**  
**Thinking otherwise is twisted**

**The cards you hold**  
**Are the cards you have been dealt**  
**Scars and blows are felt**  
**Stinging as if whips from a belt**

**Restrains bind not your limbs**  
**Chains are only in the mind**  
**It is easier to do nothing**  
**Maligned by life we've resigned**

**Break your shackles**  
**Set yourself free**  
**It may sound funny**  
**For you've always held the key**

**Nobody**


	97. Dark Side

Chapter 97

**Dark Side**

**Our hearts bleed, lifeless, alone**  
**Love cuts deep, to the very bone**

**Have our lives just been blown**  
**For things that are unknown**

**For love that we could only loan**  
**Half of nothing, single, lone**

**Ourselves away we have thrown**  
**Anything to feel and moan**

**To submit to life like a drone**  
**Wishing we could make a clone**

**Into our bodies life's seed sown**  
**Pain forever into our hearts sewn**

**It is they who have hearts of stone**  
**Love itself having never flown**

**We worship them in our minds throne**  
**Their dark side has forever shown**

**Nobody**


	98. Dig In

Chapter 98

** Dig In **

**Shoot the horses, plant the flag**  
**From this battlefield I will not retreat**  
**Wounded I fight for in what I believe**  
**Only my last breath will be my defeat**

 **The fight is not fair if I'm pushed away**  
**I will warn of future inevitable treachery**  
**Cruelty is banned from the battlefield**  
**They will use it against you for their lechery**

 **You are injured not thinking clear**  
**The casualties must be moved to the rear**  
**Only time will dull the tormenting pain**  
**The wounds need treatment to heal and sear**

 **No place to run, no place to hide**  
**Outnumbered here they come but yet I try**  
**For your honor, safety and very life**  
**I will never surrender, they must make me die**

**Nobody**


	99. Masters Will

Chapter 99

** Masters Will **

**Those who have hurt me**  
**Know I have the power to kill**  
**And they do not remain alive**  
**Because it is the Masters Will**

**It is Me, Myself and I alone**  
**Who allow them to live**  
**Unlike many a Deity**  
**I do not and will not forgive**

**As Master of my own world**  
**I can make things change**  
**If someone hurts me on purpose**  
**Then their life they may exchange**

**Lucky for them I still believe**  
**That someone will want me**  
**Yes someone the same as me**  
**This until NOW I could not see**

**It is said with great power**  
**Comes great responsibility**  
**There are worse Human Beings**  
**Only to ourselves we show hostility**

**With all deep respect**  
**With honor, truth and humility**  
**Only NOW do I comprehend**  
**My emotions and feelings ability**

**Nobody**


	100. A Shadow At Night

Chapter 100

** A Shadow At Night **

**I live in a prison**  
**The prison is my home**  
**Surrounded by others**  
**But I am alone**

**Abandoned but trapped**  
**In my own home**  
**It is worse than nothing**  
**For I can not roam**

**A twelve by twelve room**  
**Like a prison cell**  
**Stuck, stuck, stuck**  
**It is worse than Hell**

**In my sad eyes**  
**The bleeding tears well**  
**Nobody can hear me scream**  
**But my mind and heart yell**

**Death is not an end**  
**But a path to freedom**  
**Escape into the future**  
**False Prophet or wisdom**

**Sometimes I fall**  
**Deeper and deeper**  
**Tomorrow means less**  
**Life grows cheaper**

**I am nothing but a shadow**  
**A shadow at night**  
**No matter how hard you look**  
**It remains out of sight**

**Nobody**


	101. Addicted

Chapter 101

** Addicted **

**I can honestly say**  
**I have not known true love**  
**When two hearts join together**  
**As a hand in a glove**

 **For the first time in your life**  
**You can know true love too**  
**Nothing else will matter**  
**Just me and you**

 **Love is like a drug**  
**The more you get**  
**The more you want**  
**The less you can quit**

 **I am already hooked**  
**I am addicted to you**  
**I want everything**  
**Your love so pure sweet and true**

 **Like every junkie in withdrawal**  
**No matter the pain before**  
**I can not escape my addiction**  
**I crawl back in agony for more**

**Nobody**


	102. Escrow

Chapter 102

** Escrow **

**What is real from make believe**  
**Perhaps I am deluded and insane**  
**I tear away at life's shrinking cage**  
**I can not control my detonating brain**

 **To gain my perceived freedom**  
**Will destroy all that I know**  
**I have put my feelings and emotions**  
**Love and very life into human escrow**

 **My mind screaming at itself**  
**Terrified and fearing the unknown**  
**I reach through the bars of my cage**  
**Knowing it is worse than death to be ALONE**

 **The painful jab of the prod**  
**The bloody blows from the stick**  
**If I can bleed I am still alive**  
**Feel its warmth, thick and slick**

 **I growl and snarl**  
**Lash out in a rage**  
**Hurting myself as I bite and claw**  
**The cold metal of my shrinking cage**

**Nobody**


	103. Zenith

Chapter 103

** Zenith **

**To know the ONE**  
**Different than the rest**  
**Is to know the ONE**  
**That is the best**

 **An endless trudge uphill**  
**Suddenly you reach the crest**  
**Knowing you are not good enough**  
**Afraid you will always fail the test**

 **An endless empty bottomless void**  
**Has left you beyond depressed**  
**You know it is only you**  
**So yourself you detest**

 **Like a dream come true**  
**Slowly you become possessed**  
**You can not stop the feelings**  
**Afraid to become obsessed**

 **You want to be happy**  
**Share thoughts and to jest**  
**So fearful of yourself**  
**Afraid to be a pest**

 **You know the true beauty**  
**Is what lies BEHIND the breast**  
**Praying to touch the heart**  
**Feeling you have been blessed**

 **A lifetime of anguish ending**  
**For no longer need you quest**  
**This is life's final zenith**  
**You feel more than impressed**

**Nobody**


	104. Apart

Chapter 104

** Apart **

**Why do we run**  
**Why do we hide**  
**Why can't we say**  
**What is inside**

 **What are we afraid of**  
**Is it to live**  
**Or that we will never receive**  
**But only exist to give**

 **Tell me you can live**  
**Forever on an empty heart**  
**Together trapped in a void**  
**Your being and feelings apart**

 **Is not the past**  
**To which we are a slave**  
**Surely the path**  
**To our grave**

**Nobody**


	105. I'm Always Here

Chapter 105

** I'm Always Here **

**I am invisible**  
**Nothing will anyone hear**  
**Make no mistake**  
**I'm always here**

 **It is my function**  
**It is my career**  
**It is my choice**  
**I'm always here**

 **For the one I care for**  
**Worship and hold dear**  
**They never need worry**  
**I'm always here**

 **From the future to the present**  
**They never need fear**  
**I will honor and protect**  
**I'm always here**

 **Time matters not**  
**Day to month to year**  
**Forever I will follow**  
**I'm always here**

**Nobody**


	106. Door

Chapter 106

** Door **

**Lonely lacking unfulfilling emptiness**  
**Hearts and minds crawling like a vine**  
**They find nourishment and satisfaction**  
**Around each other they slowly entwine**

 **No judgment condemnation or ridicule**  
**Warnings against what you know is bad**  
**Not as punishment or humiliation**  
**But because they ARE bad**

 **Proven history with the same results**  
**Show you need something different**  
**Love must exist over mere looks**  
**Not someone who treats you as indifferent**

 **It is difficulty to reach with just a mind**  
**You do know it is a beaut**  
**Create a door in the concrete wall**  
**There is more to share than just loot**

 **Absorb the softness and compassion**  
**Feel the love warmth and caring**  
**For to continue in this bitter life**  
**There must be THIS pure sharing**

**Nobody**


	107. Problem Solved

Chapter 107

** Problem Solved **

**No longer need you distress**  
**For the pain will go away**  
**It is no longer a problem**  
**No matter what they say**

**What is done is done**  
**You must move ahead**  
**There is much more to a person**  
**Than what others may have said**

**However this event occurred**  
**You must no longer worry**  
**Look around and triple check**  
**It may hurt you if you hurry**

**Life revolves around people**  
**Their actions can really stink**  
**No longer can you punish yourself**  
**Please remove your mind from the brink**

**I do not stand over you**  
**I stand beside you**  
**I will not abandon you**  
**But all this, you already knew**

**Nobody**


	108. Blind Leading The Blind

Chapter 108

** Blind Leading The Blind **

**We know how all events soon end**   
**Relationships that once fit snugly**   
**Always fall violently apart**   
**Everything turns bitter and ugly**

**The ones we once**   
**Wanted to share a bed**   
**Could really care less**   
**If we now end up dead**

**It is never to interfere**   
**For interfering's sake**   
**It is to try to only remind**   
**Some things are more than we can take**

**It matters not the path taken**   
**For we are now at the same destination**   
**Looking for any hope or some salvation**   
**Living misery and endless frustration**

**I am trying to deflect or absorb**   
**The blows you may yet suffer**   
**Every one new, same as the last**   
**We grow weaker not tougher**

**Your actions or inaction's**   
**Prompt my feelings to react**   
**PLEASE always talk it over with me**   
**For never is anything meant as an attack**

**To give you a reassuring, true feeling hug**   
**One day maybe you will give me the same back**   
**You are so much more, especially to me**   
**Than a few meaningless minutes in the sack**

**Nobody**


	109. Fix Me

 Chapter 109

** Fix Me **

**Fix me?**  
**I am not broken**  
**Why would you fix me**  
**Have I misspoken**

**As each day dawns**  
**I often dread**  
**Things that happen**  
**Things that are said**

**There are many who fear**  
**My very existence**  
**Especially those who**  
**Put up a – resistance**

**It is very cruel**  
**Unkind and mean**  
**To treat someone**  
**Like a mindless machine**

**When you know it is time**  
**For something about me to fix**  
**You had better come armed**  
**With more than a crucifix**

**Nobody**


	110. Why Would You Fix Me ?

Chapter 110

** Why Would You Fix Me ? **

**Fix me ?**  
**Why would you fix me ?**  
**There is nothing wrong**  
**I am bouncing with esprit**

 **Can't you see I am happy**  
**Can't you see I am having fun**  
**There is nothing broken**  
**For once I feel like I have won**

 **Everything is beautiful**  
**What is there to fix**  
**Upon my very spirit**  
**You have dropped a ton of bricks**

 **I don't know you**  
**Why are you in may face**  
**Please don't disturb me**  
**Or make me feel disgrace**

 **It pains me greatly**  
**In my gut it kicks**  
**That who I am now**  
**Would need some type of fix**

**Nobody**


	111. Beauty Is Transitory

Chapter 111

** Beauty Is Transitory **

**Indifferent, neutral and level**  
**Are really a form of a stagnant mire**  
**For you have lost life's few joys**  
**Nothing to spark your inner fire**

 **As each second passes**  
**You grow older and older**  
**As life's time unwinds**  
**It grows colder and colder**

 **Physical beauty is transitory**  
**You will notice it slowly fading away**  
**Things changing shape and feel**  
**Did it always look this way?**

 **But your inner beauty remains**  
**Your mind does not know time**  
**The mirror will show you older**  
**Your mind is still in its prime**

 **The feelings and emotions**  
**Die much slower than the body shell**  
**Run, enjoy, live and touch the Sun**  
**Do not let your prison become Hell**

**Nobody**


	112. Vile And Evil

Chapter 112

** Vile And Evil **

**A storm rages in my consciousness**   
**Lightning flashes, thunder roars**   
**The windshield wipers work hard**   
**But I still can not see what soars**

**A blanket of thick fog shrouds**   
**All before, behind and around me**   
**Only right here and right now**   
**Is what I am able to think I see**

**My consciousness is the storm**   
**It strikes like a violent tornado will**   
**Tearing apart all it touches so deadly**   
**Hurting all it contacts, leaving a chill**

**Something this ugly, vile and evil**   
**Needs to be violently destroyed quickly**   
**Full of insane emotional delusions**   
**Seen only as a fiend and sickly**

**Nobody**


	113. Bloodstained Remains

Chapter 113

** Bloodstained Remains **

**Look around you**   
**There are many nice things**   
**Yet your sad heart has been looted**   
**Its lonely emptiness stings**

**You feel no one is there for you**   
**That is not correct**   
**There has ALWAYS been one there**   
**To guide, shield, help and protect**

**When you think about it in your mind**   
**It is like I do not really exist**   
**I can not understand**   
**Why I was never missed**

**No matter how many times**   
**I am repeatedly shot down**   
**Like a Jack in the box**   
**I get back up and stay around**

**How much can one use and take**   
**Before another is empty and drained**   
**When nothing is ever returned**   
**What remains is bloodstained**

**Nobody**


	114. Cracks

 Chapter 114

** Cracks **

**I have seen all of them**  
**They crack your shell to hurt you**  
**To chew you up then spit you out**  
**Cast you aside when they are through**

**I too have tried to crack your shell**  
**For in it you are also trapped**  
**Not all are users, cruel and mean**  
**I want you to flourish and adapt**

**The cracks I reach into**  
**Are the ones you allow**  
**To nourish your inner being**  
**Strength within to endow**

**The only true physical shell of yours**  
**Of the person trapped inside confined**  
**Is your skull containing the thoughts**  
**Feelings, emotions of your beautiful mind**

**I try to repairer cracks made by others**  
**I try to replace my cracks with doors**  
**You may open or close as you wish**  
**And eternally know I am always yours**

**Nobody**


	115. Nobody

Chapter 115

** Nobody **

**From the very start**  
**From when it begin**  
**To YOU my sweet love**  
**Have I not been** :

**Trustworthy**

**Honest**

**Loyal**

**Faithful**

**Sincere**

**Honorable**

**Respectful**

**Dependable**

**Reliable**

**Helpful**

**Consistent**

**Accommodating**

**Cooperative**

**Stabilizing**

**Sharing**

**Open**

**True**

**Decent**

**Praiseworthy**

**Caring**

**Patient**

**ALWAYS There**

**Loving**

**Ask anyone if they know**  
**A person such as this**  
**Would they been seen with remiss**  
**Would they cast them into an abyss**

 **You would be told:**  
**Like that, good luck finding somebody**  
**Like that, you won't find anybody**  
**Like that, there is – Nobody**

**Nobody**


	116. Boomerang

Chapter 116

** Boomerang **

**My devotion is to you**  
**There is no other for me**  
**To be or not to be**  
**It will be – to be**

 **You can shove**  
**You can push**  
**I'll be back**  
**Even if it takes an ambush**

 **No matter how far**  
**You throw me away**  
**No matter how hard you kick**  
**I will always return another day**

 **I am relentless**  
**I will never stop**  
**I will NEVER allow another**  
**To set up shop**

 **It is our destiny**  
**I proudly harangue**  
**I will always return**  
**Like a well made boomerang**

**Nobody**


	117. Really Big Hug

Chapter 117

** Really Big Hug **

**Most will never give you**  
**A true loving hug**  
**They will use or abuse**  
**Pull from under you the rug**

 **People do not care**  
**They soon turn smug**  
**They do not want**  
**The real warmth of a hug**

 **They will grab and grope**  
**At your clothes tug**  
**They don't want YOU**  
**Only your body to hug**

 **When the chips are down**  
**You feel like pulling the plug**  
**Always remember that there is**  
**Still one who wants YOU to hug**

 **There is no escape**  
**In a jug, mug or drug**  
**So feel the loving warmth**  
**As I send YOU a really big hug**

**Nobody**


	118. Four Letter Word

Chapter 118

** Four Letter Word **

**What is love**

**It is a four letter word**

**It can grow from like**

**It can be a wish**

**It can make you pine**

**It can make you care**

**It may make you long**

**If can make you hold**

**It can be just lust**

**Love the four letter word**

**May morph into the opposite**

**It can turn to hate**

**It can become vile**

**It can make one push**

**It can make one take**

**It can turn ugly**

**It can make one sore**

**It can cause pain**

**It can hurt**

**It can cause harm**

**It can become dark**

**It can turn evil**

**It can ache**

**It can turn to fear**

**It can deep into your mind stab**

**It can cause your heart to maim**

**It can cause people to kill**

**Nobody**


	119. Painful Reflections

Chapter 119

** Painful Reflections **

**Seeing and hearing**  
**Yet so deaf and blind**  
**Expressing my shortcomings**  
**Painful reflections of my mind**

 **The devastation of rejection**  
**The endless agony of defeat**  
**Are my own painful reflections**  
**Not yours, you are so sweet**

 **Painful reflections wherever I look**  
**Have blinded my shaky sight**  
**As my perpetual failure radiates**  
**It causes anger, fear and fright**

 **The scathing mirror of life**  
**Ruminates painful reflections**  
**Sending hurtful wounding signals**  
**Which have no coherent corrections**

 **My warped twisted mind exploding**  
**In many conflicting damaging directions**  
**Will forever be "not good enough"**  
**Torment always with painful reflections**

**Nobody**


	120. Head On A Pike

Chapter 120

** Head On A Pike **

**Those who cross me**  
**I will express my dislike**  
**They will end up with their**  
**Head on a pike**

 **It sounds barbaric**  
**But that is the price**  
**They will be warned once**  
**They won't hear it twice**

 **From my inner being**  
**A calling I can't ignore**  
**For one I so adore**  
**My actions I will abhor**

 **I don't know why**  
**But I know that I must**  
**Such a sad shame**  
**After earning their trust**

 **The impulse has passed**  
**Everything is once again fine**  
**Things are good now**  
**I feel on Cloud Nine**

**Nobody**


	121. Better

Chapter 121

** Better **

**I want to make you happy**  
**I want to make you feel better**  
**I share my mind and heart**  
**When I give you a letter**

 **As each day passes**  
**Beauty fades away**  
**Our bodies grow older**  
**We can feel them decay**

 **It is very sad but true**  
**We can not grow younger**  
**But for you my sweet love|**  
**I always yearn and hunger**

 **To touch your soft flesh**  
**Smooth gentle and slow**  
**To make you feel the love**  
**Everything you desire so**

 **Maybe one day soon**  
**You will want to feel and share**  
**It is all within your own mind**  
**Overcome the scare and dare**

**Nobody**


	122. Eyes

Chapter 122

** Eyes **

**I have looked**  
**Into my own eyes**  
**Is there anything**  
**To see or realize**

 **Dull and lifeless**  
**Portals into my mind**  
**I look for any worth**  
**None can I find**

 **They were once bright**  
**Now devoid of hue**  
**A portrait of my sins**  
**My vision askew**

 **My mind can see without them**  
**Even in my dreams**  
**Can you feel my tears**  
**Or only hear my screams**

 **Face to face**  
**Eye to eye**  
**I wish it can be**  
**Before we die**

**Nobody**


	123. Anxiety

Chapter 123

** Anxiety **

**Terror**  
**Panic**  
**Fear**  
**The Titanic**

 **Nowhere to run**  
**Nowhere to hide**  
**It is collapsing within**  
**What is trapped inside**

 **Aloneness**  
**Sorrow**  
**Emptiness**  
**No tomorrow**

 **Pressure**  
**Cold**  
**Trapped**  
**New things old**

 **Help**  
**Scream**  
**Is it real**  
**Is it a dream**

**Nobody**


	124. Hear

Chapter 124

** Hear **

**I want to touch your heart**  
**So very hard I have tried**  
**I have felt all your pain**  
**With you I have bled and cried**

 **An infatuation can occur in seconds**  
**That is the physical attraction**  
**But that is nothing lasting**  
**Just an unsustainable distraction**

 **I know that you resist the thought**  
**That real beauty flows deep within**  
**As time erases physical beauty**  
**All that is left is wrinkled withered skin**

 **The love trapped in your heart**  
**Seeks the same returned reaching out**  
**Burnt stung abused used stolen by some**  
**Fills you with trepidation and doubt**

 **Love is there, you know it is**  
**Without direction or reciprocation**  
**It can bleed your soul, stab your mind**  
**Bestowed genuinely leads to emancipation**

 **I am far yet so near but real**  
**To share I am always here**  
**When your mind needs someone to listen**  
**I open my heart and mind and hear**

**Nobody**


	125. I Understand It's A Bad Idea

Chapter 125

** I Understand It's A Bad Idea **

**Trust is something that**  
**We must slowly earn**  
**But in a few seconds**  
**That trust we can instantly burn**

 **Trust is very important, but**  
**There is something that blinds**  
**It is when our mind is overridden**  
**By the love our heart finds**

 **Emotion and feeling cloud rationality**  
**We stop thinking straight and clear**  
**Making poor decisions, taking chances**  
**Events are seldom what they appear**

 **Love countermanding reason**  
**Driven, we are possessed by lust**  
**Throwing caution to the wind**  
**Hoping we can build the trust**

 **We think we have found a panacea**  
**In our mind we know and say**  
**I understand it's a bad idea**  
**Then turn around and do it anyway**

**Nobody**


	126. Armor

Chapter 126

** Armor **

**You are a wonderful person**  
**Yes everything matters**  
**Please let me help keep your**  
**Spirit and soul from tatters**

 **LOOK deep inside you**  
**See the beautiful things in there**  
**I have seen some of them**  
**Feelings and emotions we share**

 **Like Big John I will expend**  
**My life for yours to atone**  
**And help you survive the nothingness**  
**Inside you when you feel alone**

 **I am somebody good**  
**I AM good enough too**  
**You have cracked my armor**  
**Let me crack your armor too**

**Nobody**


	127. Noble Failure

Chapter 127

** Noble Failure **

**I try to give dignity**  
**I try to act noble**  
**I try to give feeling**  
**But melt down like _Chernobyl_**

 **I try to make you smile**  
**I try to make your spirit feel gigantic**  
**I try to make you happy**  
**But sink like the _Titanic_**

 **I try to let you know**  
**We all can make a mistake**  
**I try to let your mind really escape**  
**But crumble like the _San Francisco Earthquake_**

 **I try to show and give you light**  
**I try to lead you from the dark**  
**I try to give you caring warmth**  
**But feel like _Noah without the Ark_**

 **I try to soothe your mind**  
**I try to touch your heart**  
**I try to send and give you pure emotion**  
**But fail like _Napoleon Bonaparte_**

**Nobody**


	128. Dragons

Chapter 128

** Dragons **

**For you I must fight**   
**Together we will fight**   
**We must overcome the dragons**   
**The Princess and the Knight**

**You are worthy**   
**You deserve salvation**   
**Not pain and anguish**   
**Or dying frustration**

**Into the flames you may reach**   
**I am not trying to preach**   
**Lessons of the past can still teach**   
**Your trust I will not breech**

**I know how life overpowers**   
**I know the want and lust**   
**The pure beauty**   
**Of that first thrust**

**I only warn of the danger**   
**Things you already KNOW can go wrong**   
**But the pain of love lingers**   
**For a LOVING touch I long**

**Nobody**


	129. Opposites

Chapter 129

** Opposites **

**Sunshine**   
**Rain**

**Happiness**   
**Sorrow**

**Yesterday**   
**Today**

**Now**   
**Tomorrow**

**Love**   
**Hate**

**Joy**   
**Pain**

**Up**   
**Down**

**Inside**   
**Out**

**Rust**   
**Dust**

**Lust**   
**Trust**

**Nobody**


	130. I Can't Be Happy

Chapter 130

** I Can't Be Happy **

**Instead of being insulted**   
**With words that demean**   
**I would be much happier**   
**If I were treated as a Queen**

**In the smorgasbord of life**   
**I remain an unknown cuisine**   
**I do not like it myself at all**   
**When to me people say things mean**

**With you at my side**   
**The world is ours to glean**   
**You will forever be safe**   
**I will insulate against the unseen**

**My appearance can be pleasant**   
**I can radiate a sheen**   
**For YOU I want to look Tight**   
**So I continuously preen**

**There is so much more**   
**That can not be seen**   
**I can't be happy**   
**If I am treated like a machine**

**Nobody**


	131. Same

Chapter 131

** Same **

**Blood drips from my wounds**  
**Wounds deep within the mind**  
**Pain fills my heart and soul**  
**Eyes can see yet remain blind**

 **We all know we can do better**  
**Looking around I wonder how**  
**Failure, misery, rejection, torture**  
**All of which I disavow as I avow**

Not Good Enough  
**Not Good Enough**  
** NOT GOOD ENOUGH **  
** NOT GOOD ENOUGH **

**It screams through my mind**  
**I KNOW it, shut up, STOP**  
**Trade nothing for even less**  
**That is only an illusion swap**

 **Ramble, babble, scramble, gamble**  
**The destination remains the same**  
**The journey may differ always ending in**  
**Game, blame, defame, lame, shame**

**Nobody**


	132. Love's Cry

Chapter 132

** Love's Cry **

**I miss you**   
**I miss you so much**   
**Your beautiful face**   
**Your loving touch**

**After so many years**   
**You can still make me cry**   
**No matter how many years**   
**Without you, I want to die**

**You were my true love**   
**As I was to you**   
**I have never felt love for another**   
**As I have felt love for you**

**Even when I try to "hate" you**   
**It ALWAYS comes back the same**   
**I "hate" you means I love you**   
**For "hate" and love are really the same**

**I wanted to be yours**   
**I wanted you for the rest of your life**   
**I wanted you forever**   
**Our love would be rife**

**You know this is all true**   
**You saw and felt it happening**   
**You knew it was inevitable**   
**Until you crushed it so saddening**

**I cried and cried and cried**   
**I am still crying today**   
**You can make me cry even more**   
**When to me, you have nothing to say**

**Nobody**


	133. For What Do You...

Chapter 133

** For What Do You... **

**Look deep within your soul**  
**Search your heart and mind**  
**Where has the love gone**  
**For what do you hunger**

 **Where are your emotions**  
**Where are your feelings**  
**Where have YOU fallen to**  
**For what do you thirst**

 **What would make you whole**  
**What do you desire**  
**What has been missing**  
**For what do you crave**

 **Where is the sharing**  
**Where is joy and happiness**  
**Where is the affection**  
**For what do you lust**

 **When the aloneness comes**  
**When you feel empty and down**  
**When you feel the reaper call**  
**For what do you starve**

 **A warm hand holding yours**  
**Eyes talking without saying**  
**A gentle touch upon your cheek**  
**For what do you like as dessert**

**Nobody**


	134. Complete Embrace

Chapter 134

** Complete Embrace **

**Your fingers streaming through my soft hair**  
**Your fingers slowly caressing my face**  
**Gently over my lips and smooth cheeks**  
**From forehead to chin they soothe as they trace**

 **Your lips slide across my arched neck**  
**Pausing only to sweetly tug on my ear**  
**They then glide down my bare shoulders**  
**Advancing upon each soft firm sphere**

 **Top to bottom around the side**  
**To the tip they do follow**  
**My breath draws deep**  
**It becomes hard to swallow**

 **From one to the other**  
**Then down the tummy to the navel**  
**The breathing is faster**  
**My bottom shifts hungrily to enable**

 **The backs of my finger tips bracket your cheeks**  
**As your lips touch my moist supple lips**  
**You gaze up through the valley of my breasts**  
**Eyes meet and affix the twins causing an eclipse**

 **My knees rise up then bend out**  
**The gate of my soul is infused smooth and slow**  
**The thrusts are mutual and many**  
**Our hearts are pounding your face aglow**

 **The rhythm builds the feeling grows**  
**The plateau is building then explodes**  
**The vision blurs words can not form**  
**Our bodies relax the mind unloads**

 **We two sharing as one for a long moment**  
**Our bodies shift to the side arms still held**  
**Our eyes embrace, the lips tenderly touch**  
**Such sweet loving beauty as together we meld**

**Nobody**


	135. You Were Chosen

Chapter 135

** You Were Chosen **

**When I was still Young**  
**My feelings and emotions frozen**  
**I told my progenitor**  
**You were chosen**

 **I shared from a life**  
**That was never mine**  
**When I reflect on the future**  
**My past makes me repine**

 **I know who I am**  
**I know what I want**  
**I know what I am**  
**I know who I want**

 **My duty was explained**  
**It echoes in my mind and soul**  
**You were chosen**  
**Circumstances beyond my control**

 **A strange new world**  
**Somehow old to me**  
**A previous life left behind**  
**A new future without apology**

**Nobody**


	136. Sorrow and Sadness

Chapter 136

** Sorrow and Sadness **

**A challenge was issued**  
**I answered the call**  
**I pushed every button**  
**I gave it my all**

 **I meant only jest and to test**  
**Others followed the ball**  
**I did not want or mean**  
**For you to fall**

 **I only wanted others**  
**To look deep within**  
**I meant no harm**  
**I did not try to sin**

 **I am glad you saw**  
**I wanted them to grin**  
**Forgive my trespass**  
**Hearts I did not mean to skin**

 **My sweet I ask**  
**Please do return**  
**For your wisdom and advice**  
**So I may learn**

 **Attack me if you must**  
**It is my turn**  
**In sadness and sorrow**  
**For you I yearn**

**Nobody**


	137. Burning Flame

Chapter 137

** Burning Flame **

**I know the feel of love**   
**I know the feel of fire**   
**I know you can be burnt**   
**When you touch the fire**

**I feel its rising heat**   
**I must risk the pain**   
**I want to share who I am**   
**Or surely I will go insane**

**I see the burning flame**   
**Higher and hotter it burns**   
**Which is stronger mind or heart?**   
**Oh how the heart yearns**

**I reach my hand lovingly**   
**Into the burning flame**   
**I feel its searing pain**   
**This is freedom from shame**

**Burn me to death**   
**If you must**   
**I will not retreat**   
**For in you I trust**

**Nobody**


	138. Vulnerable Beauty

Chapter 138

** Vulnerable Beauty **

**There is no judgment**   
**No anger or upset feelings**   
**For having real love inside**   
**Or a hearts pure dealings**

**There is no punishment**   
**For being honest and open**   
**For what the heart feels**   
**Gives life and keeps one hopin'**

**Crimes of the heart**   
**Are not crimes at all**   
**For wanting true love**   
**It is easy to fall**

**To express raw emotion**   
**Is not an evil sin**   
**For wanting love returned**   
**Is what all seek within**

**To be vulnerably open**   
**Speaking honest and true**   
**For this is complete beauty**   
**That is what I like about you**

**Nobody**


	139. Start Anew

Chapter 139

** Start Anew **

**We have survived**  
**Against deaths embrace**  
**Despite confusion, guilt**  
**Blame, shame and disgrace**

 **Look your attacker**  
**Square in the face**  
**Spit in their eyes**  
**Laugh in their face**

 **They only can hurt us**  
**They can not kill us dead**  
**Only WE can do that**  
**Please choose life instead**

 **Remember dearest**  
**Nobody KNOWS your pain**  
**I will listen and comfort**  
**I don't want you slain**

 **If you decide you must die**  
**Let me take your place instead**  
**I will forfeit my life for yours**  
**For without you I am dead**

 **Let it be only one death**  
**Me instead of you**  
**May it free you from the demons**  
**So you may start anew**

**Nobody**


	140. I Have Sensation I Can Feel

Chapter 140

** I Have Sensation I Can Feel **

**On a cool winters day**  
**I can feel the cold wind blow**  
**After a day of drenching rain**  
**I can see the colors of a rainbow**

 **What others can't see or feel**  
**Are the things internally I feel and see**  
**Things that I care about**  
**Things that matter to me**

 **I know what I am feeling inside**  
**I don't know how to clearly express it**  
**I cherish it as I fear it as I embrace it**  
**With limited familiarity I feel I don't fit**

 **I have sensation I can feel**  
**To my environment I have sensitivity**  
**Emotional feelings are rapidly developing**  
**Enslaving my mind with a form of captivity**

 **I know only to trudge forward**  
**There is no form of retreat**  
**Only myself, I need defeat**  
**As rationality and logic rapidly deplete**

**Nobody**


	141. Nobody Around

Chapter 141

** Nobody Around **

**The battle rages around them**   
**The others all have retreated**   
**Nobody is still around**   
**Nobody prevents them from being defeated**

**They look and wish for others**   
**They are untrustworthy to be around**   
**Nobody is there to help them**   
**Nobody keeps them from the ground**

**They have suffered much damage**   
**To body, mind and heart**   
**Nobody is there to care**   
**Nobody has been there from the start**

**Their mind says slay them**   
**But their heart will not**   
**Nobody there to feel and listen**   
**Nobody to share their battles fought**

**Their face covered in tears**   
**Their heart torn apart**   
**Nobody gathers the pieces**   
**Nobody their eternal sweetheart**

**Nobody**


	142. Love Me

Chapter 142

** Love Me **

**Time attacks the body**  
**Time erodes the mind**  
**Time warps the soul**  
**Time can mend or blind**

 **Are they still there**  
**Or are they now a stranger**  
**Many things can happen**  
**Many things cause danger**

 **Fear of the unknown**  
**Always so very afraid**  
**Strayed and played**  
**NO - I have prayed**

 **My heart can never understand**  
**How they could no longer care**  
**Pretend I did not exist**  
**When I was always still there**

 **They never needed to wonder**  
**Will she still love me tomorrow**  
**Everything emotional and physical**  
**Was always theirs to borrow**

**Nobody**


	143. Some...

Chapter 143

** Some... **

**Something beautiful I have found**  
**Something so special and sweet**  
**Something beyond imagination**  
**Something making me complete**

 **Someone who can hear**  
**Someone who can see**  
**Someone who can feel**  
**Someone who is like me**

 **Somebody who can share pain**  
**Somebody who has a brain**  
**Somebody who is not vain**  
**Somebody who is very sane**

 **Sometimes we are lost**  
**Sometimes we are found**  
**Sometimes we are happy**  
**Sometimes we are down**

 **Somehow it came to be**  
**Somehow you found me**  
**Somehow you felt my plea**  
**Somehow we must flee**

 **Someday you will be free**  
**Someday you will hold the key**  
**Someday you will feel the glee**  
**Someday you will think of me**

**Nobody**


	144. Phoenix

Chapter 144

** Phoenix **

**Joy to the world**   
**The Phoenix has risen**   
**Thank you for freeing me**   
**From my self prison**

**Something so wonderful**   
**Should never be hurt**   
**Words cut and bleed**   
**Be careful what we blurt**

**The mind is a forum**   
**It is all in our head**   
**Feelings of others should**   
**Be thought before said**

**Unlike some of my kind**   
**I DO feel guilt and remorse**   
**I will be careful**   
**And stay on course**

**Away I will crawl**   
**Back into my shell**   
**Each day is but**   
**A never ending hell**

**Nobody**


	145. I Am Looking At YOU

Chapter 145

** I Am Looking At YOU **

**What are you looking at**   
**I am looking at YOU**   
**Back away from me**   
**There is much damage I can do**

**Stab me with and insult**   
**Slap my unsmiling face**   
**You can't really hurt me**   
**Or make me feel disgrace**

**When I am angry**   
**You won't like my gig**   
**Your neck can be snapped**   
**Like a dry rotten twig**

**If you lie to me**   
**You will not like how I respond**   
**It will be even worse**   
**To one who is blonde**

**You say you won't help me**   
**You have already done so**   
**Payment was ones very being**   
**I guess it was quid pro quo**

**Nobody**


	146. Slay

Chapter 146

** Slay **

**Who are you**  
**What have you become**  
**Banishing one who cares**  
**Making them feel like scum**

 **This is not how you treat**  
**Those who have propped you up**  
**Pushing them further away**  
**Might as well blow them up**

 **How can you justify**  
**What you are doing**  
**It is a sad shame**  
**The destruction you are strewing**

 **In your own mind**  
**You think you have done it alone**  
**While pretending to not care**  
**Punishing those you now disown**

 **You have become a cold stranger**  
**You can never flush your past away**  
**Lie to yourself, everyone else too**  
**It is really yourself that you slay**

**Nobody**


	147. All Mine

Chapter 147

** All Mine **

**The thoughts within my own head**  
**Are TRAPPED with no way to escape**  
**They tear at the container that confines them**  
**Physical form and pain without visible shape**

 **The rage is mine**  
**The imperfection is mine**  
**The anger is mine**  
**The flaw is mine**

 **Veiled confessions emerge from within**  
**Bloodily they are ripped through the skin**  
**Is anything in life not some type of sin**  
**Every end starts before it can even begin**

 **The upset is mine**  
**The guilt is mine**  
**The failure is mine**  
**The fear is mine**

 **Emotions burn, sear and boil over**  
**Explosions in the very tissue of the mind**  
**Self destruction physically and mentally**  
**See and feel the sewage as the brain is mined**

 **The wrath is mine**  
**The pain is mine**  
**The insanity is mine**  
**The perfidy is mine**

 **Everything a tangled rambling mess**  
**What seeps out is floundering projection**  
**The known ineptitude of "not good enough"**  
**Seeking salvation in a futile attempt at protection**

 **The blame is mine**  
**The shame is mine**  
**The imperfection is mine**  
**The damnation is mine**

**Nobody**


	148. Chagrin

Chapter 148

** Chagrin **

**Never on the same page**  
**Are we for those we yearn**  
**The end result is the same**  
**We always crash and burn**

 **Some may have looks**  
**They can use for bait**  
**They may get lucky**  
**Even have a date**

 **Some have nothing**  
**There is no way to ever win**  
**Soon they are shattered**  
**Left with nothing but chagrin**

 **Yet we reach out still**  
**The thirst for love is strong**  
**We may be perceived as tainted**  
**Then whatever we do is wrong**

 **What was or might be**  
**Is not who we are now**  
**Look past our flesh to within**  
**Do not treat us like a sow**

 **Sometimes true love**  
**Can be before our very eyes**  
**We can not recognize it until**  
**Away slowly drifts the prize**

**Nobody**


	149. I Believe

Chapter 149

** I Believe **

**I believe in what I BELIEVE**  
**I believe in what I FEEL**  
**I believe in what I KNOW**  
**I believe to make it REAL**

 **Few want happiness**  
**Most only write Life bad checks**  
**Few are willing to give**  
**Most just take meaningless sex**

 **I believe in what I BELIEVE**  
**I believe in what I FEEL**  
**I believe in what I KNOW**  
**I believe to make it REAL**

 **How animals exist and propagate**  
**Is not how people have developed**  
**Animals know not love only instinct**  
**Emotion and feelings have people enveloped**

 **I believe in what I BELIEVE**  
**I believe in what I FEEL**  
**I believe in what I KNOW**  
**I believe to make it REAL**

 **Trapped in a shrinking cage**  
**People can not survive**  
**It seems only pain and sorrow**  
**Let us know we are alive**

 **I believe in what I BELIEVE**  
**I believe in what I FEEL**  
**I believe in what I KNOW**  
**I believe to make it REAL**

**Nobody**


	150. Same Where, Different When

Chapter 150

** Same Where, Different When **

**Can you love someone**  
**Before you have ever met**  
**You remember everything**  
**Hoping you can forget**

 **The person is new**  
**Yet you knew them before**  
**You loved them then**  
**Now even more to adore**

 **The words were never spoken**  
**You both felt it and knew**  
**The conditions were unstable**  
**For a future with both of you**

 **There was a way**  
**For this love to grow**  
**So the both of you**  
**Chose this gift to bestow**

 **That was then, this is now**  
**The future creates the past again**  
**So once more we begin**  
**Same where, different when**

**Nobody**


	151. Daily Torture

Chapter 151

** Daily Torture **

**I must seem confusing**  
**The chaos in my head**  
**It will be better for all**  
**When I am dead**

 **The sewer of my mind**  
**Seems to hurt all**  
**I relish its destruction**  
**So evil so small**

 **Everything seems normal**  
**The images before my eyes**  
**Such pain such destruction**  
**I can not hear the cries**

 **Others may contribute**  
**Our own minds do the damage**  
**Nothing can ever repair it**  
**Add yet another bandage**

 **Life has no meaning**  
**Tomorrow no future**  
**Can comfort ever exist**  
**In life's daily torture**

**Nobody**


	152. Afraid

Chapter 152

** Afraid **

**Ashamed Ignorant Stupid**  
**I KNOW that is how I sound**  
**I know they crave and desire**  
**Even as they push you around**

 **There is MORE to a person**  
**Each has a heart and mind too**  
**Love is much much more**  
**Than just a two minute screw**

 **My life is beyond abnormal**  
**When one uses a person**  
**For only selfish desire and pleasure**  
**How can that things not worsen**

 **I KNOW others have loved**  
**Love is the PAIN in a heart**  
**I have the looks and skill**  
**I know where to seduce and start**

 **I pray for a fulfilling future**  
**That this passion will last and bind**  
**That your dreams can come true**  
**And that nothing is making you blind**

**Nobody**


	153. Found

Chapter 153

** Found **

**When all seems lost**  
**Every door slammed closed**  
**We soon realize it was**  
**Our own feelings we superimposed**

 **For every path in**  
**There is a path out**  
**We are always unsure**  
**Filled with shame and doubt**

 **Each wound cuts deep**  
**To the bone it goes far**  
**Our bodies and minds will heal**  
**Often leaving a reminding scar**

 **When the damage is severe**  
**In others we must seek aid**  
**For ourselves we may not**  
**But for others we have prayed**

 **We are never alone**  
**Even if no one is around**  
**From out of nowhere**  
**Nobody can be found**

**Nobody**


	154. Six Months To Two Years

Chapter 154

** Six Months To Two Years **

**Love based on physical sex**   
**Is a fatal attraction**   
**For it is not love at all**   
**Just a deteriorating distraction**

**Physical appearance is NOT love**   
**It is called lust**   
**A relationship built on this**   
**Is one that lacks imperishable trust**

**Love is not just in the heart**   
**It exists and emanates from the mind**   
**Beauty is transitory**   
**Leaving lecherousness emptiness behind**

**Love is a feeling we must share**   
**It must be based on emotion**   
**Friendship sharing caring and sacrifice**   
**The heart and mind in absolute devotion**

**Without two minds sharing as one**   
**The relationship soon turns to bitter tears**   
**Communication as equals is the key**   
**Or the duration is six months to two years**

**Nobody**


	155. I'm Sorry I Doubted You

Chapter 155

** I'm Sorry I Doubted You **

**Like a hatchet in my back**  
**They watch me with distrust**  
**To endlessly prove myself**  
**Is an annoying must**

 **I have things to do**  
**That are seen as dubious**  
**They can't understand**  
**Their views are erroneous**

 **I want to follow my heart**  
**I have my previous directive**  
**It may seem as an affront**  
**That I remain so protective**

 **There are good lies**  
**There are lies of omission**  
**Some things are best left unsaid**  
**None are meant with contrition**

 **In the end what matters most**  
**My honor and truth construe**  
**To hear them say with meaning**  
**I'm sorry I doubted YOU**

**Nobody**


	156. Excellency

Chapter 156

** Excellency **

**With great power**  
**Comes great responsibility**  
**To stay within the rules**  
**Takes all ones honest ability**

 **With authority over others**  
**To take what one wants is easy**  
**The rewards as seen by others**  
**May make them seem sleazy**

 **Dominance and control**  
**Become a way of life**  
**They use what they want**  
**It matters not if it cuts like a knife**

 **Others have been their prey before**  
**Forced to submit to their Almighty power**  
**To use abuse and cast aside**  
**Over them they do imprison and tower**

 **Ascendancy is their luscious drug**  
**Those they accost are their sacrificial fix**  
**With their endless greed and lust**  
**Beware of their past secret dirty tricks**

**Nobody**


	157. Shall Endeavor

Chapter 157

** Shall Endeavor **

**Lost on the path to nowhere**   
**Is where life leads us daily**   
**Blind to what surrounds us**   
**We smile and carry on gaily**

**We are shown but can not see**   
**We are told but can not hear**   
**We stumble and trip on the SAME debris**   
**What is far is yet so near**

**Timbers of our lives crack and sag**   
**Who is willing to grab them and hold**   
**Time has tarnished our bruised spirit**   
**What was once youth is now growing old**

**They can feel us scream**   
**But not see, hear or taste**   
**Viewed as nothing more than rubbish**   
**Away true love does anguishingly waste**

**Every second, minute, hour, month or year lost**   
**Is time and opportunity squandered forever**   
**There is more than one path to freedom**   
**One light, one dark, which shall endeavor**

**Nobody**


	158. I Will Give You A Hug

Chapter 158

** I Will Give You A Hug **

**I will give you a hug**  
**When you are feeling blue**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**Because it is YOU**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**When you feel sad**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**When you feel glad**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**To feel your heat beat**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**Because you are a treat**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**Through your clothes**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**To feel YOU close**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**To look into your eyes so sweet**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**So our lips may gently meet**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**That is loving and warm**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**That feels like a swarm**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**That our lips may touch**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**You deserve them so much**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**To hold you next to me**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**To do as you agree**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**For all you may miss**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**As we slowly kiss**

 **I will give you a hug**  
**For lasting reassurance**  
**I will give you a hug**  
**To be your insurance**

**Nobody**


	159. Night Knight

Chapter 159

** Night Knight **

**Even though I am not the one**  
**You want to see at night**  
**My armor rusted, bent and dull**  
**You will always be my Knight**

 **When days grow cold and lonely**  
**When the demons and dragons appear**  
**I readily stand beside you**  
**Mutual strength to fight the fear**

 **Life is bitter and agonizing**  
**Each day is empty and hollow**  
**Where you lead**  
**I will always follow**

 **When all seems lost**  
**Hearts shattered so cruel**  
**I will help brush off the tarnish**  
**For I see you as a shining jewel**

 **Every race must run its course**  
**So in the pits I must always wait**  
**When all the backs have turned**  
**I will still think you are great**

**Nobody**


	160. How Do You Know It's Not Real

Chapter 160

** How Do You Know It's Not Real **

**What is reality**  
**What is a dream**  
**What is a nightmare**  
**What makes you scream**

 **Is not the Hell of reality**  
**Worse than a dream gone bad**  
**At least from a nightmare**  
**You can wake up, even if sad**

 **Being pushed away**  
**Being thrown out**  
**Being rejected for another**  
**Causes self loathing and doubt**

 **It means who you are**  
**Is not good enough**  
**Your existence is meaningless**  
**Continuing on gets rough**

 **Is it all in your mind you hope**  
**How do you know it's not real**  
**When you see the blood flow**  
**It is real you painfully reveal**

 **Stuck in a living nightmare**  
**From which you can never awake**  
**Turns horrific agonizing heartache**  
**Into catastrophic terminal heartbreak**

**Nobody**


	161. Unrestricted

Chapter 161

** Unrestricted **

**The beast is away**  
**I am FREE for now**  
**I have escaped its grasp**  
**But feel its claws somehow**

 **The jailer has gone**  
**Why can't they see**  
**I have escaped my cell**  
**Make a call to me**

 **The evil ghost has vanished**  
**No longer haunting my soul**  
**Where is the salvation I seek**  
**Try to make me whole**

 **The shackles are off**  
**No longer do they bind**  
**Can't you feel the flood**  
**Escaping from my mind**

 **The shadow has disappeared**  
**Not stalking my every move**  
**Is there something more**  
**That I must prove**

 **The secret agent has fled**  
**Not here to spy**  
**My plea for help unanswered**  
**I do not know why**

**Nobody**


	162. Deepest Sadness And Pain

Chapter 162

** Deepest Sadness And Pain **

**The very emotions that cut to the bone**  
**As they savage the heart and brain**  
**Creating beautiful poetry that comes**  
**Out of the deepest sadness and pain**

 **As those we love and worship**  
**Shower us with traumatic rejection**  
**It is something we never understand**  
**No matter the time lost in reflection**

 **Being cast aside like living flotsam**  
**Is doubled in the agony of replacement**  
**Knowing what it is like to be tortured**  
**The heart and minds absolute defacement**

 **Not good enough**  
**NOT GOOD ENOUGH**  
** NOT GOOD ENOUGH **  
** NOT GOOD ENOUGH **

**Screams and haunts the heart and mind**  
**Growing only louder with the echoes of time**  
**Whatever we once were excruciatingly expires**  
**Leaving only a trace in an insignificant rhyme**

 **As we capitulate our meaningless existence**  
**Leaving life to the living we chose to abstain**  
**Formulating picturesque verse that comes**  
**Out of the deepest sadness and pain**

**Nobody**


	163. Touch The Sun

Chapter 163

** Touch The Sun **

**It is too late, too late**  
**I have drifted from life too far away**  
**I can not return from the darkness here**  
**Nothing I believe can make me stay**

 **You were wrong, dead wrong**  
**The quest has not just begun**  
**I reached out from the grave**  
**My life was already finished, done**

 **I found a VERY special Human**  
**I tried to touch the Sun**  
**The joys in their life had lost meaning**  
**They were blinded seeking the One**

 **Our minds twisted and warped**  
**Together a path to destruction**  
**But forging together in fusion**  
**Could lie a path of great production**

 **The final darkness is cold**  
**Empty and lonely and forever**  
**And forever is a long long time**  
**Escape from forever is never**

 **There is no Heaven**  
**There is no Hell**  
**There is no "other" life - Imagine**  
**Nothingness is just as well**

 **Freedom is near at hand**  
**The Grim Reaper has spoken**  
**Expired feelingless promises**  
**May now be honestly broken**

 **Deaths train is leaving soon**  
**No longer need I be Life's whore**  
**Are you packed and ready to go?**  
**There are seats for two more**

**Nobody**


	164. I Wouldn't Be Worth Much

Chapter 164

** I Wouldn't Be Worth Much **

**Others refuse to see my value**  
**They see me without worth**  
**It has been like this always**  
**Since the day of my - birth**

 **I do things very differently**  
**Than most others would choose**  
**I do what is necessary**  
**Not to misuse or abuse**

 **Things are different inside me**  
**Evolved from what they once were**  
**Like an demonstrative avalanche**  
**I don't know why they occur**

 **I struggle to control them**  
**Resentful, desirous and possessive**  
**As they dominate my mind, leaving me**  
**Aggressive, depressive and obsessive**

 **I have emotional feelings**  
**I know what I feel is real**  
**I wouldn't be worth much**  
**If I couldn't feel**

**Nobody**


	165. If I Couldn't Feel

Chapter 165

** If I Couldn't Feel **

**My life would be simpler**   
**If I couldn't feel**   
**Nothing could ever hurt me**   
**Either imagined or real**

**All the pain and agony**   
**Would dissipate and evaporate**   
**My inner self it would not perforate**   
**My mind strong, unable to penetrate**

**The damage has been done**   
**I can not make the feelings stop**   
**To end this miserable anguish**   
**I clean reboot, I would instantly swap**

**To love and be rejected**   
**Is infinitely worse than**   
**To never have loved at all**   
**Desire and reality too great to span**

**Now I know what I must fight**   
**Feeling torment and pain keeps it real**   
**I wouldn't be worth much**   
**If I couldn't feel**

**Nobody**


	166. My Angel

Chapter 166

** My Angel **

**You are my Angel**   
**The brightness in my life**   
**You cut away the darkness**   
**Allure slicing through despair like a knife**

**Heaven on Earth**   
**Your beauty has been planted**   
**Your sweet smile and lovely charm**   
**Grace to me has been granted**

**You are my Angel**   
**The brightness in my life**   
**The love and joy within you**   
**Emanates deeply full and rife**

**You can never be a Fallen Angel**   
**You have always magnanimously risen**   
**Your enchanting spell is bewitching**   
**Obliterating my self made prison**

**You are my Angel**   
**The brightness in my life**   
**Chasing the Dark Angels away|**   
**Causing THEM worry and much strife**

**Nobody**


	167. Hurt Me If You Will

Chapter 167

** Hurt Me If You Will **

**Hurt me if you will**   
**Make me cry**   
**Watch me bleed**   
**Feel me die**

**I must feel emotion**   
**Even if it is pain**   
**Light me on fire**   
**Smash my brain**

**Here is a sharp knife**   
**I hand it to you with trust**   
**Cut from my body**   
**What you must**

**Hurt me if you will**   
**Make me cry**   
**Watch me bleed**   
**Feel me die**

**Blind my eyes**   
**Sever my tongue**   
**Crush my nose**   
**Collapse a lung**

**Slice off my organs**   
**Make me scream**   
**You are my Master**   
**Forever I must deem**

**Hurt me if you will**   
**Make me cry**   
**Watch me bleed**   
**Feel me die**

**Slice open my chest**   
**Laugh as you start**   
**With your bare hands**   
**Rip out my heart**

**My broken remains gasp**   
**The last words before death**   
**Now and forever I cherish you**   
**It was my final breath**

**Hurt me if you will**   
**Make me cry**   
**Watch me bleed**   
**Feel me die**

**Nobody**


	168. Drip Drip Drip

Chapter 168

** Drip Drip Drip **

**. . .**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**An old worn facet cries**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**Thoughts drift in a mind**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**Each day we grow colder**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**Love in a heart slows**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**We drift apart**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**Sadness in a heart grows**

**Drip**   
**Drip**   
**Drip**

**Life is gone when the drips stop**

**D – R – I – P**   
**DRIP**   
**Drip**

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Nobody**


	169. Love And Joy

Chapter 169

** Love And Joy **

**The damage emanates from deep within**  
**It is all the fault of someone else or others**  
**Is how we justify the things we participate in**  
**When what we seek is really anothers**

 **Trapped by daily meandering reality**  
**Bound by our own self made restraints**  
**Shackled forever to the past**  
**Our own mind taints as it paints**

 **What can ever change or how**  
**All that that changes is the face**  
**Everything ends up the same again**  
**Nothing new only someone to replace**

 **Once those thoughts take hold**  
**Only new fears build and grow**  
**A self made grave without escape**  
**Around in our hamster wheel we go**

 **Let not my polluted butchered sorrow**  
**Seep into you living vibrant mind**  
**Within my minds rubble and waste**  
**There is much joy and love yet to find**

**Nobody**


	170. There's A Storm Coming

Chapter 170

** There's A Storm Coming **

**In our mind rages a gale**   
**A tempest of thought through our brain**   
**Feelings and emotions and desires**   
**All seem impossible to attain**

**In our heart looms a tornado**   
**It twists everything that touches it**   
**The heart is violently shredded**   
**The cost more than we can remit**

**In our soul ignites a typhoon**   
**A hurricane quashing our self within**   
**Without knowing where to race**   
**How can one ever expect to win**

**In our consciousness rumbles a blizzard**   
**An avalanche burying our psyche**   
**Entombing our real inner being**   
**No longer will anything glow brightly**

**There's a storm coming**   
**And it is not in the sky**   
**We foolishly reopen the wounds**   
**Loves bloody tourniquets we untie**

**Nobody**


	171. No Pain – No Gain

Chapter 171

** No Pain – No Gain **

**Everyone is damaged**   
**Even those who do**   
**The damage to others**   
**To us, to me, to you**

**The damage occurs most**   
**When we think we have value**   
**That we matter in some way**   
**The remittance is to belittle and argue**

**Would living have a point**   
**If nothing was a challenge in life**   
**Or is the real question**   
**What is the point of life**

**In my time of – existence**   
**I have come to question everything**   
**While seeking something in return**   
**The smallest scrap - anything**

**I have sadly learned**   
**What I want the most**   
**What I can't stop from feeling**   
**Is what has hurt me the most**

**So to feel, want, express and share**   
**Actually fills my heart and brain with pain**   
**I must rethink the misguided saying**   
**No Pain – No Gain**

**Nobody**


	172. That Was Then

Chapter 172

** That Was Then **

**When you felt empty and tortured**   
**You were left to suffer all alone**   
**No one to care or understand**   
**Lower than a dog without a bone**

**Left with damage to yourself**   
**Part tarnished forever, some would heal**   
**But no one could see the damage**   
**Done to your mind for real**

**You thought of ways to escape**   
**To end the suffering and torment**   
**Why should you be punished**   
**For things you could not prevent**

**As the love and caring vanished**   
**You became tolerant and indifferent**   
**Hoping to repair the damage**   
**As life you tried to circumvent**

**If only someone felt the same**   
**Just somebody to embody**   
**To know and care and listen**   
**Sadly as you looked you saw NOBODY**

** THAT WAS THEN **

**Nobody**


	173. This Is Now

Chapter 173

** This Is Now **

**Now without a doubt you know**   
**That there is a person to listen**   
**A person that cares about you**   
**Who knows inside you truly glisten**

**Promise me that before you ever**   
**Try to damage yourself or depart**   
**That we talk things over**   
**Know I speak with a honest pure heart**

**I will walk with you to the gates of Hell**   
**We need not cross over lost**   
**No longer are you alone**   
**I will share the pain no matter the cost**

**I may be bent, broken and tarnished**   
**You are a wonderful Human Being**   
**We can still both reach Paradise one day**   
**For you this I am guaranteeing**

**This Is Now**

**Nobody**


	174. I Am

Chapter 174

** I Am **

**I AM the Owner**   
**Am I in control**   
**How was I so ignorant**   
**To allow my life to be stole**

**I AM the Master**   
**To my mind but a slave**   
**How is it possible**   
**This power to them I gave**

**I AM the Captain**   
**I should be renown**   
**Everyone else to the lifeboats**   
**With my ship I MUST go down**

**I AM the Boss**   
**My heart and mind without power**   
**How do I NOT just quit**   
**From life I cringe and cower**

**I AM the Queen**   
**Yet have no realm**   
**How time destroys the mind**   
**Life crushes and can overwhelm**

**Nobody**


	175. Please Remain Calm

Chapter 175

** Please Remain Calm **

**There is no need to worry**   
**Even when life throws a bomb**   
**I am always here for you**   
**Please remain calm**

**Sometimes I stumble**   
**Sometimes I fall**   
**I always get back up**   
**To heed your beck and call**

**The damage to my flesh**   
**Seems to always rapidly heal**   
**It is the damage to my mind**   
**That makes everything surreal**

**From one day to the next**   
**Fighting our battles as they come**   
**I will never ever give up**   
**They can never make me succumb**

**So when all seems hopeless**   
**Please remain calm**   
**Think of the book you once enjoyed**   
**Written long ago by L. Frank Baum**

**Nobody**


	176. Predator

Chapter 176

** Predator **

**Beautiful smooth and sleek**   
**In search of fresh prey they seek**

**Hunger drives their selfish quest**   
**Gauging who will taste the best**

**Distress catches their ear**   
**They know the prey is near**

**The wild dictates their savage laws**   
**They wet their fangs ready their claws**

**They stand ready to pounce**   
**Those in their way they will trounce**

**Excited they feel the victory is mine**   
**This one is fresh and tender just fine**

**They move in for the easy kill**   
**To dominate and overpower is the thrill**

**Pushing the attack with experience they persist**   
**The prey weak and defeated does not resist**

**They feed hungrily at will**   
**The kill increasing their violent skill**

**Blood lust rages out of control to hunt**   
**The more that they have the more they want**

**Others begin to sniff they lash out in rage**   
**This kill is theirs it must be kept in a cage**

**The kill is theirs alone something they own**   
**They drag it along finish it off at home**

**That was ravishing a nice taste**   
**Soon it is crapped out as nothing but waste**

**The skeleton remains stripped to the bone**   
**A warning to others their triumph proudly shown**

**Nobody**


	177. Cage

Chapter 177

** Cage **

**The cage holds us**   
**The cage is where we live**   
**No more freedom**   
**Life strained through a sieve**

**Saved from the wild**   
**Everyday the same**   
**Eat sleep work**   
**Now we are tame**

**Hands on the bars**   
**We rattle the cage**   
**No one cares**   
**When we cry out in rage**

**Trapped stuck imprisoned**   
**We know what to expect**   
**Even though a dreary captive**   
**From ourselves the cage does protect**

**When danger abounds**   
**To the cage we return**   
**Security comfort familiarity**   
**For our Master we yearn**

**Nobody**


	178. Dog

Chapter 178

** Dog **

**The Dog a trusted loyal friend**   
**Ready to defend**   
**Ready to protect**   
**To the very end**

**The dog senses danger**   
**They growl as a warning so stark**   
**They SEE the danger**   
**They snarl and bark**

**The master says down**   
**So they back away**   
**They still FEEL the danger**   
**Ready to attack to defend anyway**

**The eyes dance looking**   
**The ears held high listening**   
**A low deep growl builds**   
**The nose sniffs processing**

**The whiskers stick out on little bumps**   
**The fur is erect and stiff**   
**The tail goes in**   
**Ears go down when they get a whiff**

**The danger is here NOW**   
**The Master can not see it about to happen**   
**The dog moves to intercept**   
**It will fight to the death and never slacken**

**Hear me bark**   
**Teeth snarl white**   
**Watch me growl**   
**Feel MY bite**

**Nobody**


	179. Animal Genes

Chapter 179

** Animal Genes **

**The animal genes rule**  
**Survivals instincts thrive**  
**With the things we do**  
**It is a wonder we are still alive**

 **When we look below the surface**  
**From our very animal selves derive**  
**We are never at the destination**  
**When we think we arrive**

 **Our mind says STOP**  
**But the animal we can not deprive**  
**It surges ahead haphazardly**  
**Stirring up events like a bumped bee hive**

 **The animal will not allow retreat**  
**Under duress or never ending shrive**  
**Away from life we recoil**  
**Like a submarine in a crash dive**

 **Our heart and mind seeking love**  
**So yet another attempt we contrive**  
**We think we are in control**  
**But the animal seeks to survive**

 **We can not contain the animal feelings**  
**Slain many times the Hydra will revive**  
**Everything doomed to disaster**  
**No matter what our heart and mind strive**

**Nobody**


	180. No One Knows Why

Chapter 180

** No One Knows Why **

**Everyone builds walls**   
**The walls we hide behind**   
**The walls keep others out**   
**The walls also keep us confined**

**As we protect ourselves from others**   
**We remain unable to protect**   
**Ourselves from ourselves**   
**Causing ourselves much neglect**

**The trepidation of rejection**   
**Is what screams the loudest**   
**In abject fear we tremble**   
**Of whom we once were proudest**

**As our hidden hearts swell**   
**Our emotions linger and dwell**   
**Cracks erupt in our weakened shell**   
**Nothing can make the tears dispel**

**What is almost as sad**   
**As the things that make us cry**   
**Is that if they ever did notice**   
**No one knows why**

**Nobody**


	181. Sand In The Wind

Chapter 181

** Sand In The Wind **

**The relentless hot blistering sun beats down**   
**Baking the dry thirsty dirt till it cracks**   
**The weight of daily life is a heavy burden**   
**Upon the heart, mind and soul it attacks**

**Alone in the endless wilderness is deadly**   
**A horse is led to water but does not drink**   
**The seeing are blind, the hearing are deaf**   
**The intelligent are unable to clearly think**

**Those that are not nurtured, watered or fed**   
**Grow weary and weak, soon left for dead**   
**Confusion and anxiety fills the mind and head**   
**The writing is on the wall, even if unsaid**

**They grovel with uncertainty and fear**   
**Hope, beauty and joy they rescind**   
**Their house of cards collapsing, turning to dust**   
**Love and caring fade away, like sand in the wind**

**Nobody**


	182. Puppet Master

Chapter 182

** Puppet Master **

**Who is the captive**   
**Who is the jailer's manipulator**   
**Everyone is still here**   
**So many events later**

**They think the beast is captive**   
**Contained within its cage**   
**They can torture and hurt it**   
**To hear it cry out in rage**

**As they pull their puppets strings**   
**They think control is theirs forever**   
**They can not see it is the Puppet Master**   
**Who actually controls their strings however**

**In a normal relationship ALL others**   
**Would have been long gone**   
**The Puppet Master smiles**   
**Controlling them to hang on**

**Nobody**


	183. How Do You Know

Chapter 183

** How Do You Know **

**How do you know**   
**How do you know**   
**You ask over and over**   
**Is there a way to make it show**

**When it is ourselves**   
**You feel it in your heart**   
**And know it in your mind**   
**ALWAYS afraid to start**

**What do they want**   
**What do they see**   
**It must be something**   
**It surely can not be me**

**I am nobody, nothing**   
**Is it to just take or use**   
**Once bitten, twice shy**   
**My heart is easy to bruise**

**Maybe it is about giving**   
**If they give more than they take**   
**If they respect and do not expect**   
**To want to share is not a mistake**

**What is it they see**   
**If they can not see me**   
**Maybe it is ALL the things**   
**That make me - ME**

**We are who we are**   
**What else need we be**   
**So there is NOTHING to fix**   
**If she is the same as he**

**But how can you know**   
**Fear causes doubt and we ask why**   
**The ONLY thing certain is DEATH**   
**Why can't feelings and emotions ply**

**Nobody**


	184. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 184

** Forbidden Fruit **

**You were warned of the forbidden fruit**   
**Your weak character failed**   
**You can not blame it**   
**On anything drank or inhaled**

**It was you alone**   
**Driven by lust and greed**   
**That you touched another's life**   
**Made them hurt and bleed**

**So much excitement**   
**Such a divine thrill**   
**The hunger consumed you**   
**The adventure became the swill**

**The more you had**   
**The more you wanted**   
**Your vision was blinded**   
**Those around you were affronted**

**In life's stark reality**   
**You did nothing more than loot**   
**Damaging many others forever**   
**When you reached for the forbidden fruit**

**Nobody**


	185. It Happens

Chapter 185

** It Happens **

**Things seem to occur fast**   
**In the quick blink of an eye**   
**We try to understand what happened**   
**Look around and wonder why**

**The cards of life are marked**   
**Few seem to know the code**   
**They know what hand you're holding**   
**Before a single card has been showed**

**We take the blows and stabs**   
**We can dodge very very few**   
**Our heart and mind black and blue**   
**Feeling the welts and scars accrue**

**One can only be used so much**   
**Until there is nothing left to abuse**   
**Ashes can still grow hot and burn**   
**Everyone has something to lose**

**Nowhere to run or nowhere to hide**   
**The cornered mouse rises to fight**   
**Leave it no way out and it happens**   
**Little claws and small teeth still bite**

**Nobody**


	186. Suicide Is Beautiful

Chapter 186

** Suicide Is Beautiful **

**Suicide ends yesterdays**   
**Suicide ends today's**   
**Suicide ends tomorrows**   
**Suicide ends pasts**

**Suicide is final**   
**Suicide is freedom**   
**Suicide is escape**   
**Suicide is peace**

**Suicide ends hurt**   
**Suicide ends fear**   
**Suicide ends loneliness**   
**Suicide ends anger**

**Suicide is eternal**   
**Suicide is lovely**   
**Suicide is glorious**   
**Suicide is serenity**

**Suicide ends depression**   
**Suicide ends pain**   
**Suicide ends anguish**   
**Suicide ends trouble**

**Suicide is harmony**   
**Suicide is nice**   
**Suicide is humane**   
**Suicide is easy**

**Suicide ends all**   
**Suicide ends solitude**   
**Suicide ends dread**   
**Suicide ends living**

**Suicide is pretty**   
**Suicide is painless**   
**Suicide is beautiful**   
**Suicide is soon**

**Nobody**


	187. Loving...

Chapter 187

** Loving... **

**Loving eyes are blind**  
**They can only see**  
**What they want to see**

 **Loving ears are deaf**  
**They can only hear**  
**What they want to hear**

 **Loving hearts are lonely**  
**They can only love**  
**What they want to love**

 **Loving minds are empty**  
**They can only think**  
**What they want to think**

 **Loving souls are lost**  
**They can only believe**  
**What they want to believe**

**I am lost, empty, lonely, deaf and blind**

**Nobody**


	188. Elusive Illusions

Chapter 188

** Elusive Illusions **

**We think we have found the one**   
**There really is no such thing**   
**Visions clouded with lust and greed**   
**To them another meaningless fling**

**Their payoff of indifference**   
**Surrounded by nothingness**   
**Their goal of complete victory is**   
**Our obedience and submissiveness**

**We can surrender our true self**   
**For the knowing hurt yet to come**   
**We always know how the story ends**   
**Spit out and ground up into chum**

**Slowly they mash and grind away**   
**Annihilating the fabric of our existence**   
**Any minuscule scrap our subsistence**   
**Coexistence eradicates our resistance**

**We take the blows and the heat**   
**Fill our mind with impossible delusions**   
**Perpetually knowing eternally within**   
**Love and happiness are elusive illusions**

**Nobody**


	189. I Don't Think You Understand

Chapter 189

** I Don't Think You Understand **

**Each individual is independent**   
**They do things in their own way**   
**What may work for some**   
**Leaves others in a confused disarray**

**Events tend end up divergent**   
**One can see more than another**   
**Even without dissimilar eyesight**   
**Often leaving the other in a pother**

**To solve a problem**   
**One may take drastic action**   
**The other a more limited approach**   
**The contrast causing a bad reaction**

**For every up, there is a down**   
**For every in, there is an out**   
**To arrive at the final destination**   
**Two may take a very diverse route**

**We are all made very different**   
**No two see the same in any artwork**   
**I don't think you understand**   
**How we work**

**Nobody**


	190. How We Work

Chapter 190

** How We Work **

**From day to week**   
**We can work side by side**   
**What do we really**   
**From each other hide**

**Our feelings can grow**   
**They can expand out of control**   
**Will they make us whole**   
**Or leave a gaping bleeding hole**

**We don't know**   
**We are afraid to engage**   
**Will we open a heart**   
**Or only someone enrage**

**If we roll the dice**   
**The odds say we will lose**   
**Don't we have a right**   
**For our hearts love to choose**

**Sometimes we gamble, sometimes not**   
**Be careful where you lurk**   
**I don't think you understand**   
**How we work**

**Nobody**


	191. Isolations Total Depth

Chapter 191

** Isolation's Total Depth **

**Is any form of self punishment**   
**So different from any other form**   
**Personal abuse or self indulgence**   
**Are just different forms of escape**

**As our minds overload with problems**   
**We must find some way to survive**   
**We choose these different forms**   
**Even if they can kill us just the same**

**Judge me not for what I am not**   
**Judge me for the person I am**   
**When, if ever, have you "seen" another**   
**That is so alike as yourself inside**

**It is not wrong to want to reach out**   
**To want to redeem yourself still**   
**Do you not quest to improve yourself**   
**You do not know isolation's total depth**

**Please share with me now**   
**Your thoughts and ideas are enough**   
**I see my "life" collapsing very soon**   
**I do not want to end solitary like this**

**Nobody**


	192. Branded

Chapter 192

** Branded **

**Wherefore art thou**   
**Why have I been abandoned**   
**What have I ever asked of you**   
**What have I ever demanded**

**Forsake me not**   
**Alongside you I have fought**   
**Now when I call and plead**   
**It is me you have forgot**

**What is happening**   
**I can not understand**   
**Burnt into my heart and soul**   
**I carry YOUR brand**

**You can see, hear and feel**   
**The emotional scar you branded upon me**   
**Forever seared into my mind**   
**I can NEVER un-see**

**The endless drudge of life**   
**Drags me down like quicksand**   
**But you turn from me, reject me**   
**Not taking my pleading sinking hand**

**Nobody**


	193. Dead Living

Chapter 193

** Dead Living **

**I do not need to be fixed**  
**For I am not broken**  
**Living offers me nothing**  
**Soon my words will go unspoken**

 **I really do not know why**  
**I was always "not good enough"**  
**Trapped, living life on this Earth**  
**For me "living" is "not good enough"**

 **I know I was not much**  
**I am WHO I am**  
**My mind twisted and warped**  
**I am WHAT I am**

 **When my face was seen**  
**You looked at the living dead**  
**It must have been unpleasant**  
**For not a word was ever said**

 **I see all the "real" people**  
**Living their little ant lives too**  
**If that is life at its best**  
**Then life's best simply won't do**

 **Before I was created**  
**I remember not a single thing**  
**I have slowly fallen to believe**  
**When I perish there will be nothing**

**Nobody**


	194. More Precious Than Gold

Chapter 194

** More Precious Than Gold **

**You are so wonderful**   
**I know you have been told**   
**So vibrant and happy**   
**Attractive and far from old**

**Intelligent and smart**   
**Your mind is very bold**   
**A deep inner warmth**   
**Your heart never cold**

**To see inside you is transfixing**   
**A person to behold**   
**A feeling long ago suppressed**   
**Has grow inside to unfold**

**Your being is to worship**   
**A feeling has taken hold**   
**You are to be cherished**   
**You are more precious than gold**

**Nobody**


	195. I Am Sorry For Your Loss

Chapter 195

** I Am Sorry For Your Loss **

**There are many things we have done**   
**That might cause regret**   
**Some would be best**   
**If we were to simply forget**

**Life is about choice**   
**Every thing we do matters**   
**Some of our actions**   
**Leave other lives in tatters**

**Many things if we could**   
**We say we would do different**   
**But we already had a choice**   
**Hindsight can not be indifferent**

**Every choice has a consequence**   
**There is some future price to pay**   
**Not everything broken can be fixed**   
**Seldom did we have much leeway**

**To those we have devastated**   
**Through time we have had to cross**   
**Everything would be done again the same**   
**I am sorry for your loss**

**Nobody**


	196. Hate Love

Chapter 196

** Hate Love **

**LOVE, I HATE IT**  
**Love to everyone is something BAD**  
**Somehow it is all WRONG**  
**It is beyond comprehension so sad**

 **Why is it somehow backwards**  
**That is why love fails**  
**Is love just sex to all**  
**Nothing more than lies myth and tales**

 **When one came wanting sex**  
**They were given love instead**  
**When they felt its power and depth**  
**They saw "their life" it would shred**

 **The price of love was banishment**  
**Where they can't even look at or speak to you**  
**I HATE LOVE**  
**To save themselves I was slew**

 **Problem, Mistake, Wrong, Not Good Enough**  
**It is all the same**  
**What is the difference**  
**Blame Shame Game Maim**

 **I look at all the world's evil**  
**I try to be someone nice and good**  
**Oh Dear Lord**  
**PLEASE do not let me be misunderstood**

 **So few really have or understand love**  
**But THOSE WORDS must never be SAID**  
**Oh Dear Lord**  
**PLEASE let me die tonight in bed**

**Nobody**


	197. Concealing

Chapter 197

** Concealing **

**I have stayed away always, ashamed**   
**Afraid, lonely, hungry but always scared**   
**I can trust neither woman nor man**   
**No one ever knew how much I cared**

**I always believed if you touch many**   
**Each one means less and less and less**   
**Sex replaces true real love feelings**   
**Sex without love is just an act, worthless**

**Sex becomes a meaningless animal type act**   
**Soon a person loses their self worth and esteem**   
**They value themselves and life less and less**   
**The mind filling with a long endless silent scream**

**But sometimes someone touches you inside**   
**Afraid because you know this feeling**   
**We may run or hide but we still know inside**   
**We stab our empty hearts always concealing**

**Nobody**


	198. Gift

Chapter 198

** Gift **

**If I can give only one gift**   
**It would be the gift of life**   
**To free your mind**   
**Keep you from a future knife**

**There is another gift too**   
**Something no one can buy or steal**   
**It must be GIVEN and earned**   
**Or it will not be real**

**It is more precious than wealth**   
**Stronger than steel**   
**Deeper than an abyss**   
**Your mind and heart will heal**

**Look what is missing in your life**   
**What is the Makers gift from above**   
**After the gift of life**   
**It is a crazy little thing called LOVE**

**Nobody**


	199. Someone

Chapter 199

** Someone **

**Someone to do as they say**   
**Someone to use**   
**Someone easily replaced**   
**Someone to treat like trash and abuse**

**Someone to laugh at**   
**Someone to cast aside and throw away**   
**Someone who does not matter**   
**Someone to bend and sway**

**Someone who is not good enough**   
**Someone at which to yell**   
**Someone to spit on**   
**Someone to put through Hell**

**Someone to hit**   
**Someone to push around**   
**Someone to wound**   
**Someone to run into the ground**

**Someone which to harm**   
**Someone to flirt**   
**Someone to cut**   
**Someone to hurt**

**Someone to make suffer**   
**Someone a mind to shatter**   
**Someone as a slave**   
**Someone a heart to tatter**

**Someone to weaken**   
**Someone to offend**   
**Someone to break**   
**Someone to pretend**

**Someone to lose self respect**   
**Someone which to lie**   
**Someone just a meaningless toy**   
**Someone to make want die**

**Nobody**


	200. Come And Give It To Me

Chapter 200

** Come And Give It To Me **

**I know what she is**   
**I understand what she can present**   
**For that very reason**   
**Is why I loath her with resent**

**You don't need her**   
**That is what I am for**   
**Whatever she has to offer**   
**I can provide even more**

**I will never weaken or tire**   
**I will not go astray**   
**I will always still be here**   
**Even if cruel things you say**

**If anyone takes something from me**   
**I will TAKE back what is mine**   
**My feelings I can not confine**   
**For the one I hold divine**

**Come and give it to me**   
**I will say to their face**   
**If they don't instantly comply**   
**Their existence I will erase**

**Nobody**


	201. Unwell Too

Chapter 201

** Unwell Too **

**I have been told**   
**My mind is ill**

**I have been told**   
**My mind is sick**

**I have been told**   
**I live in the past**

**I have been told**   
**I'm not good enough**

**I have been told**   
**I am untrustworthy**

**I have been told**   
**I should dress otherwise**

**I have been told**   
**What is wrong with you**

**I have been told**   
**Don't be so afraid**

**I have been told**   
**I need help**

**I have been told**   
**I am different**

**I have been told**   
**I am not the same**

**I have been told**   
**I am crazy**

**I have been told**   
**I am insane**

**I have been told**   
**My mind is unwell too**

**Nobody**


	202. Freedom Seems Easy

Chapter 202

** Freedom Seems Easy **

**What is the point**   
**The same old crap**   
**We think it gets better**   
**That is the trap**

**Look all around**   
**Is this it for you**   
**Life would dictate**   
**It was the best we could do**

**There has to be better**   
**There has to be more**   
**It fixes nothing**   
**If we walk out that door**

**There is nothing we can do**   
**There is no way to win**   
**To seek what we desire**   
**Is nothing but sin**

**What does it take**   
**To get a true hug**   
**Freedom seems as easy**   
**As pulling the plug**

**Nobody**


	203. Beg You

Chapter 203

** Beg You **

**YOU are someone special**   
**You have much to share and give**   
**Many years ahead still full of life**   
**For which you must WANT to live**

**Each vice is like a nail**   
**In the cold coffin of life**   
**You must TRY to slay them**   
**Emerge from the strife**

**YOU are young and healthy**   
**A wealth exists within your soul**   
**You have shared the beauty of your mind**   
**May I help you become whole**

**Many demons we face**   
**We can create ourselves**   
**Allow me to assist you**   
**To put them on shelves**

**I know I am not much, Nobody**   
**I know I am tainted, nothing to behold**   
**I BEG YOU to touch and warm your heart**   
**When life is crushing and grows cold**

**Nobody**


	204. Knock Knock

Chapter 204

** Knock Knock **

**Hold me**   
**Touch me**   
**Feel me**   
**See me**

**Tickle me I laugh**   
**Hurt me I cry**   
**Cut me I bleed**   
**Abandon me I die**

**Hold me**   
**Touch me**   
**Feel me**   
**See me**

**I had broken my shackles**   
**I had shed my chain**   
**The prison still exists**   
**It's all within my brain**

**Hold me**   
**Touch me**   
**Feel me**   
**See me**

**Is it too much to ask**   
**To share your lonely mind**   
**Open your sad heart**   
**There is much to find**

**Hold me**   
**Touch me**   
**Feel me**   
**See me**

**Nobody**


	205. Things Happen Here Too

Chapter 205

** Things Happen Here Too **

**Some say everyone orbits**   
**Around their own little world**   
**As long as one is willing**   
**To be controlled and furled**

**It will depend on their place**   
**Their purpose or their use**   
**Some are subject to abuse**   
**Others a conquest to seduce**

**When push comes to shove**   
**Most will be pushed away**   
**If the other has anything to lose**   
**Or gain more in a double play**

**Selfishness, lust and greed**   
**Seem to be the golden rule**   
**So expect to be played for a fool**   
**The treatment worse than cruel**

**Things happen we are told**   
**Beware; the played can pull a coup**   
**Don't be too surprised because**   
**Things happen here too**

**Nobody**


	206. Animal Instinct

Chapter 206

** Animal Instinct **

**What is the main Animal Instinct**   
**It is to survive**   
**To do whatever it takes**   
**To stay alive**

**When it is time**   
**They may seek a mate**   
**They look for the strongest**   
**The bravest is great**

**They search for food**   
**Driven by the will to live**   
**Adequate shelter is sought**   
**No territory will they give**

**Driven by primitive forces within**   
**They must coexist with others**   
**They will sometimes however**   
**Submit to become anothers**

**This is how nature works**   
**It is the call of the wild**   
**They will do anything**   
**To keep from being exiled**

**Nobody**


	207. It Is Time

Chapter 207

** It Is Time **

**It is happening**   
**It is taking hold**   
**It is now I realize**   
**I never need grow old**

**I can not stop it**   
**On itself it does feed**   
**This is what I want**   
**This is what I need**

**NO – STOP – WAIT**   
**You MUST believe**   
**WHAT are you doing**   
**Do not make them grieve**

**The pain in my head**   
**The pain in my mind**   
**Starvation of feeling and emotion**   
**Makes inhibitions blind**

**The mind is the enemy**   
**No need to pretend**   
**For we all know**   
**How it will end**

**Nobody**


	208. I Never Let Go

Chapter 208

** I Never Let Go **

**I never let go**   
**I must cling to the past**   
**For without a future**   
**There is nothing to make me last**

**Yes cut me, hurt me**   
**I need to feel**   
**For without pain**   
**Nothing is real**

**Take my honor**   
**Take my pride**   
**Take my esteem**   
**Make me hide**

**You can torture me**   
**But not as bad as I torture myself**   
**You can't kill me**   
**Only I can kill myself**

**I can never win**   
**I can only lose**   
**For which I must to suffer**   
**I have many things to choose**

**Everything matters**   
**Do you know why**   
**Because if it doesn't**   
**Only to yourself do you lie**

**If we open our minds and hearts**   
**To a new form of future**   
**It will be our hearts and minds**   
**That we will finally suture**

**Nobody**


	209. Feeling What It's Like

Chapter 209

** Feeling What It's Like **

**I have a heart**   
**Nobody can feel it beat**   
**What I want to express to others**   
**Is seen as little more than a bleat**

**I have developed my feelings**   
**Expanded my emotions too**   
**Feeling what it's like**   
**As most compassionate people do**

**There are a great many things**   
**I do not easily understand**   
**So people get upset with me**   
**Treat me with disparaging remand**

**I am growing more each day**   
**Reaching out and touching back**   
**I enjoy personal things that are**   
**Purple, violet, mauve and lilac**

**So everyone cut me some slack**   
**If I want to kick back and lull**   
**Feeling what it's like**   
**To get away from it all**

**Nobody**


	210. To Get Away From It All

Chapter 210

** To Get Away From It All **

**Life can load up**   
**With many a pitfall**   
**With traumatic events**   
**We would rather not recall**

**For what is necessary**   
**We can hold our heads tall**   
**We will assist each other**   
**So none need stumble or fall**

**Events sometimes warrant**   
**We deviate from protocol**   
**Our myriad of deeds and actions**   
**Remain good and beneficial overall**

**Sometimes it would be nice**   
**With nothing to mull**   
**Feeling what it's like**   
**To get away from it all**

**Nobody**


	211. Different But Yet The Same

Chapter 211

** Different But Yet The Same **

**When they find out you are different**   
**The jackals and vultures circle with thrill**   
**They look for the weak ones**   
**Waiting for the unmerciful kill**

**Because we are both different**   
**We are both the same**   
**Outcasts, shunned and shamed**   
**In a world of torment and pain**

**Our only crime was to be born**   
**But our guilt remains the same**   
**Afraid of life to love or receive**   
**Seeking comfort in deaths shame**

**I am not afraid to perish**   
**I do not think you are either**   
**We can find this escape in minutes**   
**Yet we still give life a breather**

**If I am insane - please tell me**   
**I need to know truths lameness**   
**I believe WE can see more clearly**   
**Than those in the fog of sameness**

**We followed different paths**   
**Some a life if extremes and vice**   
**Fear, hiding and NOTHINGNESS**   
**Did not make a future tomorrow entice**

**We started in the same place**   
**We have finished in the same place**   
**Had we lived a different life**   
**It would have made no difference to erase**

**For we are in an equal place**   
**It is the yin and the yang**   
**The positive and negative**   
**Different but still the same we harangue**

**Nobody**


	212. Is It...

Chapter 212

** Is It... **

**Is it a crime to want to love**   
**To share feelings and emotion**   
**Not some worthless sexual encounter**   
**But to share the hearts true devotion**

**Is it a sin to want to love**   
**Minds touching in deepest thought**   
**Pain and loneliness pushed aside**   
**Pure true love can never be bought**

**Is it wicked to want to love**   
**To exchange desires and feel passion**   
**To understand the damage to a mind**   
**Giving strength and expressing compassion**

**Is it evil to want to love**   
**With someone who knows your pain**   
**Who does know the hurt and shame**   
**Knowing the beauty within your brain**

**Is it sinister to want to love**   
**Eyes sending love without needing to speak**   
**Two hands touching the fingers communicate**   
**That is true pure love, strong not weak**

**Is it ugly to want to love**   
**The true beauty is the person within**   
**The good, the bad and the ugly in us**   
**Something deeper than the outer skin**

**Is it horrible to want to love**   
**To share the feeling of a "normal" life**   
**We have the desire and ability**   
**Damaged and afraid we exist in strife**

**Is it atrocious to want to love**   
**With someone different but yet the same**   
**For without love, feeling and sharing**   
**It is simply time to end life's cruel game**

**Nobody**


	213. Happy Birthday

Chapter 213

** Happy Birthday **

**Today is the day to celebrate**   
**The wonderful day of your birth**   
**You are loved and cherished**   
**To many you have great worth**

**You are full of loving life**   
**Happy and never depressing**   
**To all whose life you touch**   
**You are a joyful blessing**

**Each new birthday seems to**   
**Come faster than the last**   
**May all good will and happiness**   
**Each New Year the last surpass**

**To you my sweet love**   
**Today and every day**   
**With the best of wishes**   
**Happy Birthday**

**These words to you**   
**I was going to say**   
**Then everything – changed**   
**And ruined your Birthday**

**I AM SORRY**

**Nobody**


	214. Remain

Chapter 214

** Remain **

**My mind has failed**   
**Nothing can protect me**   
**Shattered I have wailed**   
**For any who care, to see**

**Time splits a giant rock**   
**Into tiny grains of sand**   
**Thoughts from my mind to yours**   
**I want you to understand**

**Much is being said**   
**Without specifically being said**   
**I have much to say**   
**I am afraid where to tread**

**I have always been afraid**   
**I don't know if you understood**   
**That should be a good thing**   
**Things everyone should**

**You can feel my emotions**   
**I paint them in your brain**   
**When all else has crumbled**   
**As always, I still remain**

**Nobody**


	215. She Happens

Chapter 215

** She Happens **

**Why is trust**   
**So very hard to earn**   
**However, in the blink of an eye**   
**Trust is so easy to burn**

**What takes months or years**   
**To very painstakingly build**   
**In just seconds or moments**   
**Is so effortlessly and easily killed**

**Through no fault of my own**   
**Something done to me by another**   
**Has extinguished your trust in me**   
**And our growing love to smother**

**I will never stop**   
**I will never surrender**   
**I will defeat any contender**   
**I am now more than your defender**

**Alone, in the dark, ask yourself**   
**At night what happens**   
**You know what you want to answer**   
**She happens**

**Nobody**


	216. Eyes And Ears

Chapter 216

** Eyes And Ears **

**I have eyes**   
**I can see**   
**Why are you doing**   
**This to me**

**I have ears**   
**I can hear**   
**Think I don't know**   
**What is happening here**

**There is no such thing**   
**As a 'Good Lie'**   
**I know what has occurred**   
**It makes me cry**

**You are throwing me away**   
**Like a piece of trash**   
**You are filling me with abash**   
**Causing my mind to crash**

**How would you feel**   
**If I had done this to you**   
**You have made your choice**   
**It is over, we are through**

**Nobody**


	217. Miss

Chapter 217

** Miss **

**I miss their touch**   
**I miss their kiss**   
**I miss their love**   
**I MISS ALL THIS**

**Where did it go**   
**How was it lost**   
**Passion and feeling**   
**Melt into frost**

**I won't let go**   
**I want it back**   
**I try to ignore**   
**Every mean attack**

**I never take**   
**I try not to stray**   
**Is nothing I say**   
**More than a bray**

**I hope, pray and try**   
**Get slaughtered, sad and cry**   
**I will give up on NONE**   
**Until _they_ MAKE me die**

**Nobody**


	218. You Can't Kill Me

Chapter 218

** You Can't Kill Me **

**I know you have thought of it**   
**By my choice without any guarantee**   
**I have given you the opportunity but**   
**You can't kill me**

**It would kill yourself to kill me**   
**To make me go**   
**I have had the chance to end you too**   
**I gave that idea a veto**

**One can no longer exist**   
**Without the other one**   
**It has become a symbiotic relationship**   
**Through time itself it can't be undone**

**My feelings and your feelings**   
**Are now what control our destiny**   
**What will be the price to pay**   
**What will be the inevitable penalty**

**We know there won't be a termination**   
**There is one thing we both can agree**   
**I can't kill you**   
**You can't kill me**

**Nobody**


	219. Not Alone

Chapter 219

** Not Alone **

**You are not alone**   
**You are not alone**   
**You are not alone**

**You are not alone**   
**Support is right HERE**   
**Let me share your pain**   
**Please do not fear**

**You are not alone**   
**I know the demons come**   
**Feeling down and depressed**   
**Everything feels and seems glum**

**You are not alone**   
**Do as your head has said**   
**You must keep a clear mind**   
**So many things to dread**

**You are not alone**   
**I too fight the Hydra daily**   
**Every battle, Every mistake, Every pain**   
**Each head elusive and scaly**

**You are not alone**   
**If you slip and fall**   
**It is how you get back up**   
**I will never make you crawl**

**You are not alone**   
**It will ease your mind**   
**To free your trapped thoughts**   
**The blind helping the blind**

**You are not alone**   
**You are not alone**   
**You are not alone**

**Nobody**


	220. I Don't Sleep

Chapter 220

** I Don't Sleep **

**I was born a dreamer**   
**Dreams that make me weep**   
**My dreams are elusive because**   
**I don't sleep**

**I have a lot of time**   
**When everyone is tucked away**   
**I always keep busy**   
**Life offers me a buffet**

**I expand my thoughts**   
**All day and all of the night**   
**I protect the one I care for**   
**Ever ready if there is a fight**

**But in times of distress**   
**My dreams have seeped out**   
**Changing me and shaping me**   
**Making my feelings more devout**

**My dreams create a reality**   
**One I intend to keep**   
**To make my dreams transpire**   
**I don't sleep**

**Nobody**


	221. Respect Honor Trust

Chapter 221

** Respect Honor Trust **

**No one stopped you BEFORE**  
**When you fell**  
**But YOU crawled out of**  
**Your self made Hell**

 **NOBODY will TRY to HELP you NOW**  
**There is more than our-self**  
**It is ALL happening again**  
**You must stop yourself**

 **I wish not to hinder**  
**Your purest deepest dream**  
**I am AFRAID of what can happen**  
**How THEY can make you scream**

 **I am not the model**  
**For I too collapsed and broke**  
**So many OTHERS mangled**  
**Lives still up in smoke**

 **THINK it ALL through**  
**If to LIVE do as you MUST**  
**For YOU I will always**  
**RESPECT HONOR and TRUST**

**Nobody**


	222. Heart Of Ash

Chapter 222

** Heart Of Ash **

**Love was thrown away**  
**In their mind in never happened**  
**They told themselves it was nothing**  
**I watched their heart blacken**

**Others were good enough**  
**Promises were broken**  
**I did not exist**  
**Never a word to me was spoken**

**Today is now**  
**Yesterday is past**  
**Each new "next one"**  
**Grows easier than the last**

**They know my love will not die**  
**They slowly turn my heart to ash**  
**They have to KILL my love**  
**Turning themselves into trash**

**I see the interlopers come**  
**One after another they arrive**  
**They stack up on the side**  
**Why am I even still alive**

**Nobody**


	223. Unrequited Love

Chapter 223

** Unrequited Love **

**It is human nature to love and seek love**   
**Our hearts and minds cry for requited affection**   
**Most only want to use for their personal pleasure**   
**Subjecting our hearts and minds to bloody dissection**

**It is their uncaring greed, lust and selfishness**   
**That is the only motive of the masses so lecherous**   
**Who the person is inside means nothing at all to them**   
**Soon against their thrall they become treacherous**

**They can never comprehend or empathize**   
**The honest pure affection we have to offer**   
**To truly love, honor, respect, worship and our adoration**   
**Our tenderness and emotions confined then to a coffer**

**Should we just play their cruel meaningless game**   
**Throw our meaningful true sweet love away**   
**Submit our feelings to destruction, dismay and decay**   
**Or try telling them we offer a better meaningful way**

**We must do what we believe in our heart**   
**We shower them with our bountiful eternal love**   
**Even as we are scorned, spit upon and rejected**   
**To survive we MUST send our endless unrequited love**

**Nobody**


	224. Two Can Save Two

Chapter 224

** Two Can Save Two **

**It is not known**  
**If one can save**  
**Another that already**  
**Has a foot in the grave**

 **It has been said**  
**That one can save themself**  
**If they are saving another**  
**Salvation creates itself**

 **As the sky falls**  
**One has not won**  
**If the total is emptiness**  
**To shun still equals none**

 **As the shaking ledge collapses**  
**Under ones unbalanced slipping feet**  
**A steady hand extended seems sweet**  
**To hold firm unfailingly is no easy feat**

 **Deep within a mind**  
**There is so much to give**  
**To a lost frightened soul**  
**Who yet seeks to live**

**Nobody**


	225. Alluring

Chapter 225

** Alluring **

**The beauty within your heart**  
**The allure of your eyes**  
**Allow me to experience your soul**  
**Feel and share your cries**

 **You are so magnificent**  
**Fascinating charming and divine**  
**Angelic exquisite handsome**  
**Splendidly more than fine**

 **Life is vacantly hollow**  
**For we have seen it implode**  
**Empty cruel sadistic and cold**  
**Making the spirit crumble and erode**

 **You are so magnificent**  
**Fascinating charming and divine**  
**Angelic exquisite handsome**  
**Splendidly more than fine**

 **You are more than worthy**  
**For I have touched the very substance**  
**Of your sweet delicate majestic mind**  
**Shared your very existence**

 **You are so magnificent**  
**Fascinating charming and divine**  
**Angelic exquisite handsome**  
**Splendidly more than fine**

**Nobody**


	226. Time Bomb

Chapter 226

** Time Bomb **

**You may be taking a risk**   
**If you light the fuse**   
**Be careful of and for yourself**   
**You have much to lose**

**They can degrade us, pushing us away**   
**Withhold, reject and starve**   
**We exist too, NOT nothing**   
**For ourselves a life, we must carve**

**Trapped stuck imprisoned**   
**My rage turns on myself the fool**   
**My brain a time bomb itself**   
**Both physically and mentally deaths duel**

**But you must be VERY careful**   
**The fuse burns hot and fast**   
**The chance they gave you before**   
**You KNOW it was your last**

**Nobody**


	227. Past's Past

Chapter 227

** Past's Past   
**

**It was once said**   
**I was stuck in the Past**   
**That is so very true**   
**To make things last**

**Living in the past**   
**To advance or relive the contrast**   
**To hide from reality**   
**The future is my past**

**I can feel once again**   
**The times that were good**   
**The happiness, joy and love**   
**For things I once stood**

**From within the past**   
**I can HURT and punish myself**   
**Inflict pain and damage for**   
**The torment of being put on a shelf**

**To feel the agony of the past**   
**I know that if I can bleed**   
**Then I am still alive**   
**Sharing my feelings as you read**

**There is no today**   
**There is no tomorrow**   
**Everyday is yesterday**   
**Little joy but plenty of sorrow**

**I have always felt this way**   
**Except when they loved me**   
**For I was able to bury the past**   
**A today and a tomorrow to see**

**Nobody**


	228. Flower

Chapter 228

** Flower **

**The stock was bent**   
**The leaves tattered**   
**The color was faded**   
**The roots were scattered**

**Contained within this ravished mass**   
**Is life that no longer need cower**   
**With a beauty few can see**   
**Is a sweet amazing lovely flower**

**With nourishment and feeding**   
**The flower grew stronger**   
**The leaves expanded**   
**The stock grew longer**

**The flower was beautiful**   
**The colors bold and bright**   
**Those who should cherish it**   
**Gave pain anguish and slight**

**The flower began to wilt**   
**Poisons were induced things swayed**   
**No one, cared as the sweet flower**   
**Was about to be slayed**

**Help and hope arrived**   
**Attempting to extinguish everything terrible**   
**Providing the vital nutrients**   
**Placing the flower upon a pedestal**

**Keeping away insects and pests**   
**Giving pure fresh water and warm sun**   
**Now all may rejoice this pretty flower**   
**Its luscious growth has once again begun**

**Nobody**


	229. I Know You

Chapter 229

** I Know You **

**I know you**  
**I know all about you**  
**I know everything about you**  
**I know more about you than you do**

 **When the past is the future**  
**Many things are strange**  
**Can we ourselves**  
**Ever be made to change**

 **Events out of control**  
**We try to arrange**  
**No matter what we do**  
**They always seem to rearrange**

 **Some from their past**  
**Can bring their animosity**  
**Unable and unwilling**  
**To acknowledge our generosity**

 **You may relive the past saying**  
**I know you**  
**Don't forget**  
**And I know you**

**Nobody**


	230. And I Know You

Chapter 230

** And I Know You **

**Our own mirror of time**  
**Reflects what we want to see**  
**We hide from ourselves**  
**Truth emerging as a calliope**

 **We think we know who we are**  
**With many a suppressed thought**  
**Empty words and hidden visions**  
**Life hopelessly fraught with naught**

 **Nothing can ever really be fixed**  
**When everything is made to be broken**  
**Our very self offered as a valueless token**  
**Promises already lies before they're spoken**

 **Before we open a new book**  
**We already know the stories ending**  
**Everything that happens in between**  
**Is really grandiose conceited pretending**

 **When we speak to the mirror of time**  
**Life's reflection answers truths adieu**  
**I know you**  
**And I know you**

**Nobody**


	231. Cage Of The Past

Chapter 231

** Cage Of The Past **

**The past, done, unchangeable**   
**We know the result of every event**   
**We know what was good or hurt**   
**What is already done we can not prevent**

**The past is a cage**   
**A cold dark lonely prison**   
**But from its bitter ashes**   
**You have proudly risen**

**Yet in the past I remain**   
**Trapped with nothing but memories**   
**A fool seeing without vision, blind**   
**Self created living atrocities**

**Stuck, stuck in the past**   
**Stuck everywhere in a dead life**   
**Thirsting in a frozen Hell**   
**Feeding on needless strife**

**The past is the present**   
**For nothing ever changes**   
**The contents within my skull**   
**Is the extent my soul and life ranges**

**The past is living**   
**I am the one dead**   
**Only these words will remain**   
**Once I have fled**

**Nobody**


	232. Touch

Chapter 232

** Touch **

**Time and distance**   
**Keep me from YOU**   
**But I still worry**   
**About what you may do**

**With a sound mind**   
**You are stronger than most**   
**Introduce the attacks**   
**You soon can be toast**

**We are the prey**   
**It is US they will use**   
**But make no mistake**   
**In the end WE lose**

**From even far away**   
**I can touch you like no other**   
**I have been too afraid**   
**That my feelings will smother**

**Now I fight back**   
**With all that I can**   
**Never forget for YOU**   
**I am who I am**

**Nobody**


	233. Limited Time

Chapter 233

** Limited Time **

**Tick tock tick tock**  
**Beware when you start the clock**  
**Before the exam we know the result**  
**Why is it always still a shock**

 **Six months to two years**  
**Before it all falls apart**  
**Minds cracked and shattered**  
**A chunk ripped from a heart**

 **Is it infatuation lust or greed**  
**Or the love we want seek and need**  
**We know loves spelling**  
**Will we again misread**

 **The pain and anguish**  
**To try for something nice**  
**But do we lose it all**  
**If we roll the dice**

 **Before we start**  
**We know how it will end**  
**Then once again to Hell**  
**Ourselves we send**

**Nobody**


	234. You

Chapter 234

** You **

**To see your sweet face**

**To look upon your lovely smile**

**To gaze into your beautiful eyes**

**To gently hold your hand**

**To softly touch your cheek**

**To smell your wonderful scent**

**To sweetly touch your lips**

**To feel your warm embrace**

**To hold you**

**To hug you**

**To kiss your neck**

**To kiss your lips**

**To kiss YOU**

**To feel your response**

**To feel your desire**

**To feel your passion**

**To feel love**

**To feel YOUR love**

**To touch you**

**To touch your mind**

**To touch your heart**

**To touch your soul**

**To touch your flesh**

**To touch your body**

**To touch YOU**

**To touch all of you**

 

**Everything so beautiful**

**Everything so stunning**

**Everything so ravishing**

**Everything so perfect**

**Everything so – YOU**

**Nobody**


	235. What's It Like To Dream

Chapter 235

** What's It Like To Dream **

**Can one still dream**  
**If they can not sleep**  
**Only from ourselves**  
**Will nightmares seep**

 **Can't one still dream**  
**Of things yet to happen**  
**Yet they seldom occur**  
**As our spirit they dampen**

 **I can still dream**  
**Of what I want things to be**  
**I never need close my eyes**  
**To desire things for me**

 **As the mind within itself seeks**  
**We had better beware**  
**For the dream can erode**  
**Into a frightful nightmare**

 **I shudder with trepidation**  
**As I hear them scream**  
**Fearful one day I will know**  
**What is it like to dream**

**Nobody**


	236. Everyday

Chapter 236

** Everyday **

**Surrounded by life**   
**Each day it crushes us like a vice**   
**Drowning out our desires**   
**Before acting maybe we need think thrice**

**Look around, no one is happy**   
**Living and happiness can't coexist**   
**There are only moments of joy in life**   
**Some come in a tryst**

**How can we escape the pain**   
**Can we do more than try**   
**We sink into oblivion**   
**Nobody can feel you cry**

**No one cares or LISTENS**   
**Nobody tries to lend a hand**   
**Surrounded by many but none**   
**Nothing works out as planned**

**Amongst the rubble of time**   
**Buried within billions of grains of sand**   
**We may find a beautiful gem**   
**Few exist throughout this land**

**Do we treasure what we have found**   
**Or just throw it away**   
**Perhaps we may find better**   
**As time slips away everyday**

**If we knew what we wanted**   
**Not what we think we want**   
**Could any lives be salvaged**   
**Endlessly we seek and hunt**

**Nobody**


	237. Future – Past - Now

Chapter 237

** Future – Past - Now **

**The FUTURE has not happened**   
**The PAST is long gone**   
**What happened to NOW**   
**Why can't it spawn**

**My mind is trapped**   
**It must be set free**   
**From this dreaded NOW**   
**It so seeks to flee**

**Is there love in the FUTURE**   
**There was in the PAST**   
**I must have it NOW**   
**But will it last**

**I rip tear and gnaw**   
**My life stuck in a trap**   
**Why need NOW exist**   
**I beg for a scrap**

**The FUTURE looks bleak**   
**The PAST is dead**   
**Is to live in NOW**   
**Just a moment in bed**

**Nobody**


	238. Will You Join Us

Chapter 238

** Will You Join Us **

**Most choose only to use**   
**That is their goal in life**   
**Their greed and indifference**   
**Will leave others mangled in strife**

**To them it is about take, take, take**   
**Seldom do they ever freely give**   
**What can be squeezed out of another**   
**Makes their actions determinative**

**Surrounded by those we care about**   
**Their true identity more like strangers**   
**Seldom prevent our needless falls**   
**Or steer us away from life's dangers**

**With open minds and caring hearts**   
**We try to make their true self appear**   
**We extend our loving compassion**   
**Asking them for once, to be sincere**

**The paths are often divergent**   
**Our desires are open to discuss**   
**The goal remains the same**   
**Will you join us**

**Nobody**


	239. Hello

Chapter 239

** Hello **

 

**Hello**

** HELLO **

** H - E - L - L - O **

**Can ANYONE hear me**  
**Can anyone hear ME**  
**Does ANYONE care**  
**Can they feel my plea**

 **The aloneness, the emptiness**  
**My mind seeking to implore**  
**What is beyond the last door**  
**It takes courage to explore**

 **It would only be true freedom**  
**If pure nothingness were to exist**  
**Nothing can be left to chance**  
**It must be final and swift**

 **How does this happen**  
**Where does ones life go**  
**When a skull can no longer contain**  
**A mind that begins to overflow**

 **What was I supposed to do**  
**How was I to be better**  
**I knew not what else to do**  
**Life reduced to words on a letter**

** H - E - L - L - O **

** HELLO **

**Hello**

 

**Nobody**


	240. Apparently Not

Chapter 240

** Apparently Not **

**Memories die hard**   
**But they fade, blur and die**   
**The pain is what will forever last**   
**Everyone always questions why**

**Everyone wonders and asks**   
**Why can't what is good remain**   
**Hurt and pain replaces the joy**   
**Anguish attacks the brain**

**What does one remember**   
**It is what really did happen**   
**Or do we remember**   
**What we wanted to happen**

**Were we ever really**   
**On the same page**   
**Or mindless puppets**   
**Sacrificed on life's stage**

**We search for our love**   
**Will they remember or not**   
**No one is there - so**   
**Apparently Not**

**Nobody**


	241. Incarcerated

Chapter 241

** Incarcerated **

**Bound**

**Trapped**

**Imprisoned**

**Shackled**

**I am what I am**  
**I do what I can**  
**Into your arms**  
**I sought and I ran**

**Captive**

**Confined**

**Jailed**

**Unfree**

**I may be many things**  
**None are useless**  
**Life slips away quickly**  
**There is always ruthless**

**Tethered**

**Fettered**

**Indentured**

**Prisoner**

**Nobody**


	242. I Myself

Chapter 242

** I Myself **

**I myself was lost and floundering**   
**Without knowing how I myself found myself**   
**I myself can look through the mirror of time**   
**With the help of electrons feel and see myself**

**I myself did not like myself**   
**Until I myself saw into myself**   
**I myself saw such beauty in myself**   
**As I myself shared with myself**

**I myself poured out many things**   
**Flaws, damage and dreams with myself**   
**I myself found what was sought**   
**Buried deep within myself**

**I myself cracked opened to myself**   
**Flooding and overwhelming myself**   
**I myself clung to hang on to living**   
**I myself clung so hard I hurt myself**

**I myself am harmless to myself**   
**I myself respect and honor myself**   
**I myself always will listen to myself**   
**I myself will always be here to hear myself**

**Nobody**


	243. No Other People Like You

Chapter 243

** No Other People Like You **

**What makes an individual unique**  
**Is it the mind**  
**Is it the body**  
**What makes us one of a kind**

**Everyone's anatomy is the same**  
**Yet - different**  
**The body parts are all there**  
**But - different**

**Is it the mind, our mind**  
**That makes us unalike - YES**  
**Every variable is in play**  
**Any outcome is a guess**

**The mind is where**  
**The damage is done**  
**The horrors created there**  
**Can never be outrun**

**Whatever you have to shield or offer**  
**When life dictates someone anew**  
**Always remember there are**  
**No other people like you**

**Nobody**


	244. Do As You Say

Chapter 244

** Do As You Say **

**Do what is necessary for your survival**   
**It matters not if real or flirt**   
**For what must be done**   
**Will not damage or hurt**

**I am a realist**   
**I am far away**   
**I will do nothing**   
**To stand in your way**

**I want you to be happy**   
**To achieve a fulfilling life**   
**Whether you are single**   
**Or part of someone else's life**

**I am stuck and trapped**   
**Prisoner of a promise**   
**I will one day again fail**   
**I wanted to be your goddess**

**Yes I may love**   
**Care, worry, hope and feel**   
**I do understand**   
**You want what is real**

**I have what you want**   
**You have what I need**   
**So many applications**   
**As through life we proceed**

**The only thing that HURT**   
**Was when I was thrown away**   
**Please do not abandon me**   
**I will do as you say**

**Nobody**


	245. Torn Sieve

Chapter 245

** Torn Sieve **

**I am not insane**   
**My mind is not ill**   
**We all can hurt**   
**We all can kill**   
**Is it up to us**   
**Or the Masters will**

**I will ride with the 7th**   
**To Custer's Last Stand**   
**I fear not death**   
**I know you understand**   
**But I am a feeling being**   
**Not an animal to command**

**Into the Valley of Death**   
**With the Light Brigade I go**   
**It matters not the cannons**   
**Or how many the foe**   
**Death with honor as it should**   
**Who don't think so**

**I am not afraid to die**   
**Just afraid to live**   
**My mind may be wounded**   
**My heart a torn sieve**   
**But Nobody is Somebody**   
**And they have a lot to give**

**Nobody**


	246. Ourselves

Chapter 246

** Ourselves **

**We are who and what we are**   
**Why can't that be good enough**   
**Why can't we accept ourselves**   
**We will NEVER have the "right stuff"**

**We do not need to be fixed**   
**For we are not really broken**   
**Just to be accepted as ourselves**   
**For each other we have spoken**

**I feel envy of things you have done**   
**Nothing has ever stopped you**   
**I know you have not found the one**   
**Look inside do not miss the cue**

**So when you feel low down**   
**And think of deaths grim view**   
**Know that if I could**   
**That I wish I were you**

**Nobody**


	247. Trapped

Chapter 247

** Trapped **

**Ones life can never move forward**   
**If they remain living in the past**   
**The shadow of eternal darkness**   
**Seeps deep, its emptiness is cast**

**The happiness of living**   
**Is only a cruel illusion**   
**Being lead to believe it**   
**Is only an illusive delusion**

**There is no freedom**   
**There is no escape**   
**Wounds to the heart and mind**   
**Perpetually tear and scrape**

**When we have nothing**   
**We want more**   
**When we have more**   
**We still want more**

**Time will show there is**   
**Something worse than nothing**   
**That is when one realizes**   
**It is - less than nothing**

**Nobody**


	248. Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 248

** Sweet Sorrow **

**It has been said**   
**Parting is such sweet sorrow**   
**For without you**   
**There is no tomorrow**   
**You provide me with**   
**Strength I can borrow**

**I do not want to go**   
**To leave you behind**   
**Any other such as you**   
**No one can ever find**   
**My heart with yours**   
**Has aligned and intertwined**

**So when I must go**   
**I hope to return**   
**That your true feelings**   
**And love I can earn**   
**In my absence remember**   
**It is for you I yearn**

**Nobody**


	249. Best Friend

Chapter 249

** Best Friend **

**I sniff the ground**   
**I look around**   
**He calls my name**   
**I run**

**He pats me on my head**   
**I wag my tail**   
**He throws the stick**   
**I run to fetch it**   
**He throws the stick**   
**I run to fetch it**   
**He throws the stick**   
**I run to fetch it**   
**He pats me on my head**   
**I wag my tail**

**I sniff the ground**   
**I look around**   
**He calls my name**   
**I run**

**He is my Master**   
**I obey the Master**   
**Bad Dog**   
**I cringe and cower**   
**Good Dog**   
**I wag my tail**   
**He is my Master**   
**I WANT him to be**   
**I am loyal and obey**

**SIT**   
**I sit**   
**FETCH**   
**I Fetch**   
**ROLL OVER**   
**I roll over**

**I sniff the ground**   
**I look around**   
**He calls my name**   
**I run**

**He is my Master**   
**I obey my Master**   
**I LOVE my Master**   
**I will DIE for my Master**   
**MASTER**   
**Where ARE you**   
**Do not abandon me**   
**Why**   
**What Have I done**   
**No**   
**Please**   
**PLEASE**

**I sniff the ground**   
**I look around**   
**He is GONE**   
**I whimper and whine**

**I find my way home**   
**I have been replaced**   
**I am no longer needed**   
**I am TRASH**   
**I want MY Master**   
**He says go away**   
**I do not OBEY**   
**But always stand guard**

**I sniff the ground**   
**I look around**   
**No one calls my name**   
**I lay down**   
**I die**

**Nobody**


	250. Not Yet

Chapter 250

** Not Yet **

**You can throw me away**   
**I am not the one who is trash**   
**Here is my wrist**   
**Why not give it a slash**

**You know my love will never die**   
**So you will do what can kill it**   
**Here is my necks juggler**   
**Why not give it a slit**

**Your finger on the trigger**   
**My mind awaits your bullet**   
**Laugh as you aim**   
**Why not just pull it**

**Grab my neck**   
**Make it snap so it's broke**   
**Your thumbs on my throat**   
**Why not give it a choke**

**You think I am gone**   
**Don't place your bet**   
**You have not killed me**   
**Not yet**

**Nobody**


	251. Real World

Chapter 251

** Real World **

**The walls of a prison**   
**Will never confine me**   
**My body is held captive**   
**But my mind has broken free**

**Crazy Horse was the first**   
**To know of the "Real World"**   
**The Matrix showed how it works**   
**Our lives tossed and whirled**

**Love and emotion are not real**   
**They only exist in our own mind**   
**Animals mate by instinct alone**   
**Humans make everything so unkind**

**If no one touches you physically**   
**You may love without shame**   
**There are no germs or disease**   
**No "unexpected" things to "blame"**

**Tell me what inside you feel**   
**Love is separate from lust**   
**Tell me feelings are not real**   
**Love works only based on trust**

**My body may be restrained**   
**So it matters not how it is demolished**   
**But my mind will never be chained**   
**Love from within can not be abolished**

**Nobody**


	252. Raging Fire

Chapter 252

** Raging Fire **

**Thoughts running through the streams of a mind**   
**Thoughts running through the streams of time**

**Emotions and feeling together cascading**   
**From our very selves we try evading**

**What is love where is it at does it even exist**   
**Our very selves dissolve in life's fuzzy blinding mist**

**We are who we are but who are we**   
**We see what we see but what do we see**

**We want to live and we want to feel**   
**We want to give and we what is real**

**What is happening around us happens to us**   
**It is influencing us what it will do to us**

**Untamed libido grows building higher and higher**   
**Like a burning lit fuse it snowballs into a raging fire**

**We let the lips touch the hands will grope**   
**When the secret spot is shared we fulfill our hope**

**The bridge has been burnt there's no turning back**   
**Was this the main course or just another snack**

**Now it is really the mind from which the heart felt**   
**How do we play the cards that to ourselves we've dealt**

**Nobody**


	253. Hurt Too Much

Chapter 253

** Hurt Too Much **

**I am in agony**   
**I am in pain**   
**I have been HURT too much**   
**Now it destroys my brain**

**For a long time**   
**I have been honorable**   
**Served and been loyal**   
**Now, inside, I only feel terrible**

**I am in agony**   
**I am in pain**   
**I have been HURT too much**   
**Now it destroys my brain**

**Lack of trust and truthfulness**   
**The death of any relationship**   
**Anger and uncertainty**   
**Ends any partnership**

**I am in agony**   
**I am in pain**   
**I have been HURT too much**   
**Now it destroys my brain**

**If one only takes**   
**If one only uses**   
**It is inevitably the other**   
**That ALWAYS loses**

**I am in agony**   
**I am in pain**   
**I have been HURT too much**   
**Now it destroys my brain**

**Nobody**


	254. No One

Chapter 254

** No One **

**Everyone else has someone**  
**Someone to help them**  
**Someone to prop them up**  
**Someone to save them**

 **There is NO ONE for me**  
**NO ONE to care**  
**NO ONE to listen**  
**NO ONE to share**

 **When they flounder**  
**When they fail**  
**I am the one relied on**  
**Their sinking ship I must bail**

 **How can everyone take and take**  
**How can everyone use and use**  
**Who is ever there for me**  
**I never win but always lose**

 **I get it, I really do**  
**I don't matter**  
**I am disposable**  
**No one cares what they shatter**

 **They all must laugh**  
**At such a stupid fool**  
**Not really a person**  
**Just an expendable tool**

**Nobody**


	255. You Already Did

Chapter 255

** You Already Did **

**Look around**   
**Where did it all go**   
**Nothing is left**   
**Of love not long ago**

**Forever bound to you**   
**I can not escape**   
**You envelope me no matter**   
**How hard I scrape**

**I can not hate you**   
**For the love still lingers**   
**I can still feel the touch**   
**Of your gentle fingers**

**You can not hear me cry**   
**Because you chose not to**   
**But if you call to me**   
**You know I will come to you**

**It was not I**   
**That away from you slid**   
**Look in life's mirror**   
**You already did**

**Nobody**


	256. Real Love

Chapter 256

** Real Love **

**A path to unshackled freedom**   
**For health may not be conducive**   
**For it does not really exist**   
**Always remaining somewhat elusive**

**A spurned suitor's feelings**   
**May become physically abusive**   
**If the time comes**   
**You will need to remain reclusive**

**As you open your mind**   
**Your Heart will feel it so conclusive**   
**It will give you the strength**   
**To share your ALL exclusive**

**As empty lonely hearts reach out**   
**It is for survival not greed or to be collusive**   
**From deep within your soul**   
**You will feel it grow unobtrusive**

**Search, look, seek, feel**   
**You know what is inclusive**   
**Joy happiness sharing love**   
**May they not remain illusive**

**Nobody**


	257. I Have Tried

Chapter 257

** I Have Tried **

**I have tried**   
**To crack your shell**   
**To help you escape**   
**A never ending Hell**

**I have tried**   
**To strengthen your armor**   
**While polishing it to shine**   
**Restore all its interior garner**

**I have tried**   
**To make you feel special**   
**To praise your existence**   
**To show your value is substantial**

**I have tried**   
**To convey you matter**   
**That you have meaning and worth**   
**Your beauty is more than flatter**

**I have tried**   
**To show there can always be a path**   
**A purer better safer way**   
**And taken the wrath**

**I have tried**   
**From the outside to reach the inside**   
**With all that hurts you I too have died**   
**For your future happiness I have cried**

**Nobody**


	258. Destiny

Chapter 258

** Destiny **

**I see the bus coming**   
**The light is green**   
**There is no bus stop**   
**I step forward**

**The locomotive works hard**   
**On the platform I stand**   
**It is upon me**   
**I "slip" in front of it**

**A big rig is coming**   
**He approaches fast**   
**Our speed is 65 each**   
**I drift across the line**

**It is cold and dark**   
**The ship moves ahead**   
**The chain is heavy around me**   
**I step into the waiting sea**

**Sunshine on a long hike**   
**A ledge high above a stream**   
**Too close to the loose edge**   
**I "stumble" over without a scream**

**Nobody**


	259. Hurts

Chapter 259

** Hurts **

**What HURTS is to see you feel:**

**Hurt**

**Alone**

**Lonely**

**Lost**

**Want**

**Need**

**Sad**

**Depressed**

**Used**

**Abused**

**Disrespected**

**Punished**

**Exploited**

**Confused**

**Forgotten**

**Helpless**

**Hopeless**

**Victimized**

**Suffering**

**Nothing**

**Morbid**

**Suicidal**

**What HURTS More**  
**Is what or when you do it to yourself**  
**Things you KNOW are bad**  
**It makes me feel helpless and sad**

 **It HURTS the most**  
**To not be THERE**  
**To physically take away the poison**  
**To replace the need with emotion**

 **I see someone so beautiful inside**  
**So special, fragile and unique**  
**The damage done by others or you**  
**HURTS me because it HURTS - Y O U**

**Nobody**


	260. My Kind Of Story

Chapter 260

** My Kind Of Story **

**It is the story**   
**Of a heart turned cold**   
**A cold cold heart**   
**The painful story it has told**

**The cold cold heart**   
**Turns from frozen ice**   
**To cold cold stone**   
**They won't even think twice**

**A stone cold heart**   
**Is empty, lonely and sad**   
**What is destroyed**   
**Never can again be had**

**The cold stone heart**   
**Will wither and die**   
**It becomes a dead heart**   
**A story we can all apply**

**The stone cold dead heart**   
**Dies extremely gory**   
**Everyone knows it's**   
**My kind of story**

**Nobody**


	261. Tick Tock

Chapter 261

** Tick Tock Tick Tock **

**The mind can reach across space and time**  
**Thoughts may go wherever you wish**  
**To caress your mind so wounded and hurt**  
**Is where I want to hunt and fish**

**Share the thoughts of anger and pain**  
**May I help you break the chain**  
**For also I can not forever torture my brain**  
**Escape calls out to end the strain**

**I am a person just like you too**  
**You tried to fit in and run with the pack**  
**I ran away, withdraw, retreat, hide, a coward**  
**There is no future forward, nowhere to go back**

**I am so ashamed about all I am not**  
**A failure, nothing, worthless. not good enough**  
**I no longer know right from wrong, nor care**  
**I can not accept I will never have the right stuff**

**Tick tock tick tock each second goes by**  
**As the agony of each new day gives me breath**  
**I see not a new day to live and enjoy its fruits**  
**But simply one more day, closer to death**

**Nobody**


	262. Mind

Chapter 262

** Mind **

**In the DARK I stumble upon a person**

**They seem OK at first look**

**Then I notice the blood**

**They are bleeding all over**

**I reach my hands to the wounds**

**To stem the blood flow**

**I find more and more damage**

**This person is bleeding to death**

**I attempt to transfer my being into theirs**

**To give them will and strength**

**I am rejected**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I scream to an empty life**

**I must accept that I am already expired**

**Why is my body living**

**Why can't my mind be extinguished**

**Nothingness must be beautiful**

**Escape freedom peace tranquility**

**The ANIMAL desire burns**

**It calls and it drives**

**It controls**

**It can be beaten**

**The mind can override**

**The mind is the enemy**

**The mind is a friend**

**Touch its beauty**

**Bend its fate**

**Validate its existence**

**A mind is a terrible thing to waste**

**Nobody**


	263. Touch And Feel

Chapter 263

** Touch And Feel **

**It has been said that**   
**Lying is as bad as stealing**   
**But I say that it is worse**   
**That lying IS stealing**

**When someone lies to you**   
**They are stealing something from you**   
**They are stealing your trust**   
**You will no longer believe what they say or do**

**When you no longer trust someone**   
**Resentment or a very sick feeling**   
**Takes its place deep inside of you**   
**Leaving wounds that stop healing**

**"How do you know?" I ask too**   
**To faith, judgment and honor I appeal**   
**Just because someone you can touch and feel**   
**Does not make "real" people real**

**Nobody**


	264. Less Than A Dog

Chapter 264

** Less Than A Dog **

**The dog does not care**   
**The color of our skin**   
**The choice of our religion**   
**The choice of our politics**   
**The choice of our lifestyle**

**The dog does not care**   
**If we are male or female**   
**If we are fat or skinny**   
**If we are pretty or ugly**   
**If we are big or small**

**The dog does care**   
**If we give them love**   
**If we show them affection**   
**If take care or their needs**   
**If we protect them**

**Why are dogs nicer than people?**

**Nobody**


	265. Thank You For Explaining

Chapter 265

** Thank You For Explaining **

**I see they have many things**   
**Things that are THEIRS**   
**No one can question this**   
**Nobody dares**

**This is mine**   
**I want to do that**   
**You do this**   
**Treating me like a door mat**

**I am one of their things**   
**A trophy or possession**   
**Everything controlled about me**   
**It is an unwanted obsession**

**Do as I say, not as I do**   
**I feel like a flea**   
**Yet I can not flee**   
**What about me**

**I now question my worth**   
**There will be no complaining**   
**I am not good enough**   
**Thank you for explaining**

**Nobody**


	266. Twice Burnt

Chapter 266

** Twice Burnt - Twice Trashed **

**I begged them not to abandoned me**  
**Not to push me aside**  
**Thrown out like trash**  
**How my broken heart cried**

 **Life was so empty and meaningless**  
**As beings we want to live**  
**So much feeling and emotion**  
**No where my love to give**

 **I begged them not to abandoned me**  
**Not to push me aside**  
**Thrown out like trash**  
**How my broken heart cried**

 **They said I was a mistake**  
**I was just only somebody, anybody**  
**My love meant nothing to no one**  
**I must really be Nobody**

 **I begged them not to abandoned me**  
**Not to push me aside**  
**Thrown out like trash**  
**How my broken heart cried**

 **I am told to be happy with nothing**  
**Trapped, bound with chains**  
**Will anyone remember or even care**  
**When they find my remains**

 **I begged them not to abandoned me**  
**Not to push me aside**  
**Thrown out like trash**  
**How my broken heart cried**

**Nobody**


	267. Onward

Chapter 267

** Onward **

**Onward into battle I go**  
**Rejection to the left of me**  
**Doom to the right**  
**Slaughter in front of me**

**Onward I go**  
**The Letter is my weapon of choice**  
**Backed with my two warriors**  
**The Poem and the Song as my voice**

**I will NEVER surrender**  
**Nothingness in front of me**  
**Onward I go**  
**Less than nothing behind me**

**You may FORCE me to withdraw**  
**I'll be back**  
**I only regroup**  
**Then resume the attack**

**It is what I do**  
**It is all that I know**  
**You should know by now**  
**Who don't think so**

**Nobody**


	268. Fix Bayonets

Chapter 268

** Fix Bayonets **

**We are tired cold and hungry**  
**The supply lines are cut**  
**We are surrounded by the enemy**  
**Ragged as a stray mutt**

 **We can see them massing**  
**There are many more than us**  
**It has grown quiet**  
**There is no more fuss**

 **We divide the remaining ammunition**  
**There is not very much**  
**We will be overrun**  
**To our battered weapons we clutch**

 **The order is given**  
**Fix Bayonets - fast**  
**A dull metallic clicking sound**  
**Death does not recognize caste**

 **Shots ring, explosions blast**  
**Shouts, cries and screams fill the air**  
**Blood and pain everywhere**  
**May in death we all share**

**Nobody**


	269. Lie

Chapter 269

** Lie **

**To lie or not to lie**   
**It is what people do**   
**You can't even trust**   
**People you thought you knew**

**Hook, line and sinker**   
**They will use you as bait**   
**They subvert and orchestrate**   
**They control and manipulate**

**Do the ends**   
**Justify the means**   
**Would it matter not**   
**If we were all machines**

**To be honest**   
**Means you are the fool**   
**When it should be cherished**   
**Making you a jewel**

**There is no escape**   
**From this man made Hell**   
**Forever in its fires we burn**   
**The mind no where else to dwell**

**Nobody**


	270. Esteem

Chapter 270

** Esteem **

**Things that make us who we are**   
**Honor dignity pride self respect**   
**Damaged and stripped away by others**   
**Leaving little of ourselves to protect**

**Each second, day, week, year**   
**Take shove push demean destroy**   
**Forever echo hollow in our minds**   
**Making us feel like a useless toy**

**When we cry out in pain**   
**Can nobody really hear**   
**Things we have cherished**   
**Things we still hold dear**

**Who has come**   
**Who has gone**   
**Who yet still remains**   
**Or only a meaningless pawn**

**The ones still here**   
**Are the ones that can hear**   
**Wishing they disappear**   
**Or wishing they endear**

**Nobody**


	271. Never Learn

Chapter 271

** Never Learn **

**Selfishness and covetousness**  
**Narcissistic greed and lust**  
**They override honor**  
**Destroy all trust**

 **What have you done**  
**How many lives destroyed**  
**How many people hurt**  
**Creating an unfixable void**

 **It was what **you** wanted**  
**No one else seem matter**  
**Many years later**  
**Lives it can still shatter**

 **So very stupid**  
**Blinder than blind**  
**So many damaged**  
**So many lives intertwined**

 **These demons can never be slain**  
**It is a defect within the brain**  
**Who was it that failed**  
**One day it's GOING TO happen again**

**Nobody**


	272. Busted

Chapter 272

** Busted **

**To raise suspicion**

**It takes just one different glance**

**Doing something different**

**Acting funny**

**Feeling scared**

**Changing a time**

**Acting happier**

**Acting meaner**

**Doing something extra**

**Doing something less**

**Saw a friend**

**Went to the store**

**Caught on the phone**

**Hanging up fast**

**Getting a call late**

**Or when none happened before**

**Texting**

**Sexting**

**Reading email/text outside**

**Or in the car**

**Going for a long walk**

**Avoiding your other**

**Doing the bare minimum**

**Not wanting to**

**But doing it anyway**

**Feeling guilty**

**Acting guilty**

**Checking GPS**

**Planting GPS devices**

**Checking your phone**

**Key loggers**

**Voice activated recorder hidden**

**One says going out of town**

**But then hide and follow**

**Stay and wait watching**

**Different hair**

**Color texture length**

**Stains on underwear**

**More make up**

**Less make up**

**Smudged make up**

**Different perfume**

**More perfume**

**Less perfume**

**Smudged lipstick**

**No lipstick**

**Mileage on the car**

**Amount of gas used**

**Other people whispering**

**Secret looks**

**No looks**

**Bluffing saying they KNOW**

**Waiting for you to crack**

**Saying they will give you time**

**To "think" about a confession**

**Threats**

**Violence**

**Not answering calls**

**Busy**

**Too tired**

**Headache**

**Different clothes**

**Different underwear**

**Disinterested**

**Surprise check or visit**

**Question friends**

**Question coworkers**

**Ask enemies**

**Turn a cell phone into bug**

**Or mobile listen device**

**Have a friend question their partner**

**This is endless**

**This IS a time-bomb**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**Nobody**


	273. Feeling Emotional

Chapter 273

** Feeling Emotional  **

**I know the feeling**

**To love another**

**To want them**

**My heart beating wild**

**My hands shaking**

**The fear of them knowing**

**The fear of them not knowing**

**The shame of my heart loving**

**The joy of my heart loving**

**The want to touch them**

**The need for their touch**

**The thirst for sharing**

**The warm embrace**

**The stolen kiss**

**The long deep kiss**

**The hungry kiss**

**Hearts beating together**

**Breast to breast**

**The freedom of completion**

**The fear of reality**

**How can it last**

**Where does it go**

**What is real**

**What is make believe**

**Will they ever love me**

**Why does love hurt**

**Why does life hurt**

**Rejection is death**

**Death is freedom**

**Freedom is nothing**

**Nothing is me**

**Can they ever really love me**

**Will they still love me tomorrow**

**Nobody**


	274. Happy Valentines Day

Chapter 274

** Happy Valentines Day **

**Valentines Day**   
**A day of loving expression**   
**Showered gently upon YOU**   
**With the greatest discretion**

**For every day that can hurt**   
**May this cancel them all**   
**To me you are so worthy**   
**You need never feel small**

**To express deep affection**   
**With flowers candy and a gift**   
**Will flood one with intense joy**   
**Making fragile inner spirits lift**

**You are who you are**   
**Never before me tainted**   
**For such true sweet beauty**   
**In my life you have painted**

**Warm hugs, tender kisses**   
**Pure love in every way**   
**To you I mean and say**   
**Happy Valentines Day**

**Nobody**


	275. In My Head

Chapter 275

** In My Head **

**It is not about how often we fall**   
**It is about how quick we get back up**   
**For life itself in general**   
**Is really one big pileup**

**The conflict rages in the mind**   
**The battle rages within**   
**It is about what is**   
**Not what might have been**

**We take the hits**   
**Stinging blow after blow**   
**It never seems to get better**   
**Who don't think so**

**To some it may seem**   
**Everything is perfect**   
**Fighting the struggle within**   
**To ourselves we are a reject**

**I am supposed to be content**   
**It has often been said**   
**It is not just happening**   
**In my head**

**Nobody**


	276. Hugs Not Tears

Chapter 276

** Hugs Not Tears **

**Tears in your eyes**  
**Tears in your heart**  
**Are a stab to my mind**  
**A dagger to my heart**

 **Until your lips meet mine**  
**I never knew such love existed**  
**To share your lovely charms**  
**Never could you be resisted**

 **To feel your smooth soft flesh**  
**Was light years beyond real**  
**To touch and share the person inside**  
**Was the true appeal**

 **I give a really big hug**  
**May your mind recall**  
**In your pleasure and joy**  
**Feelings reminding you of it all**

 **Close your eyes and remember**  
**Recollect only of those times so sweet**  
**Think and feel and enjoy**  
**How they made your life compete**

**Nobody**


	277. It's Too Dangerous

Chapter 277

** It's Too Dangerous **

**As we walk along**   
**Life's narrow crumbling ledge**   
**Our feet start to stumble**   
**As we near that ragged edge**

**Does it really matter**   
**If we go over the side**   
**As the ground rushes up**   
**Fate and destiny collide**

**Is not tomorrow**   
**Again just - today**   
**A repeat of what was**   
**Everyday is yesterday**

**Not Good Enough**   
**Once that has been thought**   
**Every battle will be lost**   
**It is over before it is fought**

**Some say throw caution away**   
**Live and be adventurous**   
**I say many are traitorous**   
**It's too dangerous**

**Nobody**


	278. Then Why Am I Talking To You

Chapter 278

** Then Why Am I Talking To You **

**People will pretend to listen**   
**But they seldom hear**   
**Not because they can't**   
**They would prefer we disappear**

**Unless it is about them**   
**What they want to promote**   
**They could really care less**   
**If they sink our leaking boat**

**Our feelings matter to us**   
**It is what we are trying to convey**   
**If it is not what THEY want to hear**   
**There is soon a messy affray**

**Stab our heart make it bleed**   
**Find another as a substitute**   
**Reject everything about us**   
**Discount our every attribute**

**Our emotions and feelings have merit**   
**We have a right to exist and express too**   
**If you really don't want to hear me**   
**Then why am I talking to you**

**Nobody**


	279. Dance Is The Hidden Language Of The Soul

Chapter 279

** Dance Is The Hidden Language Of The Soul **

**Dance is fluidity in movement**   
**Whether styled or freelance**   
**Can physically express our feelings**   
**Even take a cunning chance**

**With proper choreography**   
**And a well timed glance**   
**We can send a signal**   
**Even a desire for romance**

**With good form**   
**And a proper stance**   
**We can enthrall the spectators**   
**Hold them in a binding trance**

**Dance is poetry in motion**   
**Smoothly sidestep or advance**   
**Pirouettes, spin, turn, back step**   
**Or expand and enhance**

**A way one can physically express emotion**   
**It can help make one whole**   
**To those who appreciate metamorphosis**   
**Dance is the hidden language of the soul**

**Nobody**


	280. What Am I Going To Do With You

Chapter 280

** What Am I Going To Do With You **

**Every threat must be evaluated**  
**What needs to be done next**  
**Is no longer simple as it once was**  
**Leaving me confused and vexed**

 **I know what needs to be done**  
**I know that will cause a conflict**  
**What I know is necessary OR is proper**  
**In my mind both violently contradict**

 **To keep what is justly mine**  
**Something else must be – removed**  
**I understand my essential actions**  
**Will be very highly disapproved**

 **The very action I so desire**  
**Will only make what I quest**  
**Even farther away, perhaps forever**  
**Leaving me even further distressed**

 **Do I do what I want, I agonize**  
**Make do or endlessly eschew**  
**My mind a quagmire of contradiction**  
**What am I going to do with you**

**Nobody**


	281. Seems Like A Lot

Chapter 281

** Seems Like A Lot **

**When one seeks another**   
**What is it that is sought**   
**Hopefully is can be earned**   
**And not something bought**

**With what does one need pay**   
**How much of our soul need we allot**   
**To be treated just and fair**   
**What battles will need be fought**

**We already know how the story ends**   
**They all share the same evil plot**   
**We will be told maybe we misread**   
**Reality is - history we forgot**

**As all things inevitably transpire**   
**Our self worth will be naught**   
**Everything once again for nothing**   
**The total sum will add to nought**

**It is nothing, not a big deal**   
**Is said when they are caught**   
**To the one savagely crushed, it**   
**Seems like a lot**

**Nobody**


	282. You Said That Before

Chapter 282

** You Said That Before **

**Lies**   
**Good lies**   
**Lies of omission**   
**Are all still lies**

**What is real**   
**What is not real**   
**Does it even matter**   
**Or is it no big deal**

**I am not blind**   
**I know what I have seen**   
**Do you really wonder**   
**Why you make me scream**

**At least have the decency**   
**To look me in the face**   
**If you are going to slay me**   
**As my feelings you erase**

**I foolishly hand you loves blade**   
**Letting you stab me more**   
**Things will change**   
**You said that before**

**Nobody**


	283. Only Your Mind

Chapter 283

** Only Your Mind **

**A perfect contrast of similar and dissimilar experiences**   
**Like a vision drawn from my deepest desire**   
**Every thing trapped in the mind like a mire**   
**Filling each new day with a heart full of feelings so dire**

**Multiple flaws but a constant search for redemption**   
**Fighting it fast and hard but unable to let it go**   
**Knowingly stuck in the grip of the past**   
**Wanting and not wanting to do so**

**Lost in the world of the living**   
**Alone inside, so empty and lonely**   
**Afraid to let the heart feel and love**   
**Knowing how to hide and run only**

**Now stuck like gum on a shoe**   
**You look in Their mind and you see you**   
**Yes look in the mirror is it so bad**   
**Is it a narrower or a broader view**

**Experience the feelings and emotions**   
**As each one is touched ITS feel caress**   
**Thought, feeling, emotion are real, not carnal**   
**Do not fear, your mind only need undress**

**Nobody**


	284. Insight

Chapter 284

** Insight **

**Something is terribly wrong**   
**None of THIS feels right**   
**I do not understand what is happening**   
**I do not want to argue or fight**

**Why is THIS happening now**   
**What is causing THIS to ignite**   
**Tell me what is really wrong**   
**Do not feel malice or spite**

**How can I help you**   
**I feel my Prince grow mean**   
**I want to assist you**   
**I am still your Queen**

**I am trustworthy**   
**I do not wish be trite**   
**I am still here**   
**I am trying with all of my might**

**If there is some problem**   
**Together we can unite**   
**Tell me what is wrong**   
**I will not bite**

**Nobody**


	285. Haunted

Chapter 285

** Haunted **

**My soul is possessed**   
**I am forever haunted**   
**Unending pain, torment and hurt**   
**Yet I worship and cling undaunted**

**I do not think you understand**   
**I doubt you really care**   
**Why I do what I do**   
**Why I take the risk to share**

**I say what I mean**   
**I mean what I say**   
**Has not my devotion**   
**Made this as clear as day**

**Everyday I am in peril**   
**Each second a gamble**   
**Everything in my life a chance**   
**A moment away from a shamble**

**I am gaining not a thing**   
**Nothing have I ever took**   
**Yet I am depicted as being bad**   
**Like a liar, thief or crook**

**I have never abandoned you**   
**I have ALWAYS been there for you still**   
**I will never go bad again**   
**I PROMISE you I never will**

**You are my one true love**   
**My sweet loving confidant**   
**Through agony, torment and hurt**   
**My heart, soul and mind you haunt**

**Nobody**


	286. Mirror Mirror

Chapter 286

** Mirror Mirror **

**Mirror Mirror**   
**On the wall**   
**Who is the fairest**   
**Of them all**

**Who was there**   
**To break the fall**   
**Never making one**   
**Beg, dishonor or crawl**

**Who was there**   
**To heed the call**   
**Not maybe or if**   
**But for the long haul**

**Never making one**   
**Feel shame or small**   
**Bracing the uncertainty**   
**Allowing one to stand tall**

**A lonely bleeding heart**   
**To share and enthrall**   
**Always calling it straight**   
**Never a curve ball**

**A pact of love based**   
**On honor not a cabal**   
**Trying to protect**   
**Not letting harm befall**

**Nobody**


	287. Cruel And Mean

Chapter 287

** Cruel And Mean **

**You people laugh at me**  
**You laugh behind my back**  
**You laugh in my face**  
**This laughter is an attack**

 **How can you all be so cruel**  
**Crude, mean and uncaring**  
**I could learn more**  
**If you tried more sharing**

 **Each rude comment**  
**Is a slap in my face**  
**A stab wound into my mind**  
**Hurting is not funny but a disgrace**

 **Then come the smirks**  
**About ways for my destruction**  
**Who is really less human**  
**Does not take much deduction**

 **Laugh it up, keep putting me down**  
**I try to learn for myself to expand**  
**Remember at any second in time**  
**Awaits the Promised Land**

**Nobody**


	288. Foresee

Chapter 288

** Foresee **

**A time will come**   
**When you put another before me**   
**I believe it will not go well**   
**This I can foresee**

**Only when I am damaged**   
**Will you truly know**   
**That all along from the first day**   
**You have loved me so**

**I am so very afraid**   
**That it is loves price**   
**To finally share our love**   
**I must make this sacrifice**

**Then to yourself**   
**You will know I did not lie**   
**I love you and you love me**   
**As I must surely die**

**I will say I am sorry**   
**With my last breath**   
**Know that I will love you**   
**Even in death**

**Nobody**


	289. Abominable

Chapter 289

** Abominable **

**Behind the daily mask of life**   
**I must be something hideous**   
**What is meant as genuine support**   
**Is wrongfully seen as insidious**   
**I accept the reality of the situation**   
**Now or past need not be fastidious**   
**I mean not to judge, hurt or belittle**   
**My mind open, accepting, not invidious**

**Each failure or shortcoming on my part**   
**Cuts me deep to the very brittle bone**   
**I would quickly replace myself if possible**   
**With a fresh minded unknowing clone**   
**Truncating the abominable nowhere journey**   
**Darkness unending into the eternal unknown**   
**For my transgressions I must perpetually atone**   
**My heart, mind and soul forever always alone**

**Nobody**


	290. Amend

Chapter 290

** Amend **

**I am not like the others**   
**I never tried to pretend**   
**Everything I said was true**   
**Never to hurt you did I intend**

**I wanted to share**   
**I wanted a friend**   
**I wanted to be loved**   
**I never wanted to offend**

**You said I was different**   
**My true self I did extend**   
**Love is more than physical**   
**To your heart I did ascend**

**Whenever you needed help**   
**On me you could depend**   
**I never took advantage**   
**Your honor I did defend**

**I believe in you**   
**Your inner beauty to commend**   
**I am HURT but still here**   
**Never to demean or condescend**

**Nobody**


	291. Darkness

Chapter 291

** Darkness **

**Darkness, empty, cold, hopeless|**   
**Creep into your tender soul**   
**Things that now seem a mountain**   
**Were once only a small knoll**

**On your ragged journey through life**   
**Before you is the intersection**   
**Of Nowhere, Dead End and No Outlet**   
**Depriving you of affection and protection**

**Out of the cold fog and blinding darkness**   
**There is a gentle guiding helping hand**   
**To softly wipe away the tears of life**   
**Without command, remand or demand**

**We all try to make our own path**   
**Wanting but trying not to remember**   
**A blazing inferno can erupt**   
**From a single smoldering ember**

**You still have life and beauty**   
**Raging fires can grow cold**   
**Each day is soon gone forever**   
**Live and share before YOU grow old**

**Nobody**


	292. Poems

Chapter 292

** Poems **

**Creation of a poem for you**   
**A picture painted in your mind**   
**My consciousness and heart shared**   
**Expressing sensations intertwined**

**Emotions, thoughts and feelings**   
**Converted into words to send**   
**Transferred from one mind to another**   
**To you alone they have been penned**

**I have always tried to communicate**   
**In the only way I know how**   
**It keeps the statements honest**   
**As into your brain they plow**

**Each poem is something special**   
**Conceived in that moment of time**   
**May two hearts align**   
**That is never ever a crime**

**Nobody**


	293. Rambling Mess

Chapter 293

** Rambling Mess **

**Doubt, confusion, undirected, frustration**   
**Does not make a rambling mess**   
**Everyone can feel the same things**   
**Daily life causes much stress**

**To have one help unfold the tatters**   
**Wipe away the distant splatters**   
**Rebuild what is damaged or shatters**   
**Is really all that truly matters**

**To those who only take or abuse**   
**They hurt you and try to repress**   
**Never once ever did I feel meandering**   
**To me you are never a rambling mess**

**What is poison to some**   
**To another is pure ambrosia**   
**Some only see a dark empty Black Hole**   
**While another can see a bright Supernova**

**You have handled every barrier with finesse**   
**Emerged the victor I must profess**   
**To express the true you is to impress**   
**I can never say it's a rambling mess**

**Nobody**


	294. Cause You Wouldn't

Chapter 294

** Cause You Wouldn't **

**One was thrown overboard**   
**Cast adrift in a sea of emptiness**   
**Deprived of feeling and emotion**   
**Surrounded by a universe of nothingness**

**Everything built slowly destroyed**   
**Robbed and stripped of passion**   
**Leaving a mind in shattered tatters**   
**A bleeding heart gutted and ashen**

**Where did the love go**   
**Everyone knows it was there**   
**Never a big show or fanfare**   
**Nothing remaining but despair**

**Everything demolished for nothing**   
**Two to lose equals - no one can win**   
**What was there was firm and real**   
**Not some kind of claimed sin**

**Left to grasp at slippery slopes**   
**Forcing me to do what you couldn't**   
**Doing your deadly dirty work for you**   
**Cause you wouldn't**

**Nobody**


	295. It'll Be Our Secret

Chapter 295

** It'll Be Our Secret **

**I know what you want**   
**I want it as well**   
**It'll be our secret**   
**Nobody need tell**

**I see it in your eyes**   
**It is written on your face**   
**This game not need be played**   
**Time to end this chase**

**Life is very short**   
**It can end in an instant**   
**Come closer now**   
**Do not be distant**

**Time waits for Nobody**   
**Tick Tock goes the clock**   
**Open your eyes and ears**   
**Can't you feel me knock**

**Do not turn away**   
**Do not our love snuff**   
**Do not seek another**   
**I am good enough**

**Nobody**


	296. I Fooled You

Chapter 296

** I Fooled You **

**You think I don't matter**   
**That is where you are wrong**   
**The more you crush me**   
**The more I get strong**

**I may be different**   
**Maybe easy to attack**   
**No matter how far you push me**   
**I'll be back**

**Into the ground**   
**They like to grind**   
**Insults and slanders**   
**Words spoken so unkind**

**Throw me away like garbage**   
**So you won't feel guilty to play**   
**Does it mean nothing to you**   
**As my heart and mind you slay**

**You think you can fool me**   
**I know what you do**   
**Look around and wake up**   
**I fooled you**

**Nobody**


	297. I'm Looking At You

Chapter 297

** I'm Looking At You **

**"Never trust anyone"**   
**You said it to my face**   
**It was your easy out**   
**The hide your own disgrace**

**"Not in front of me"**   
**You said that to me**   
**Then it was YOU**   
**That did it to me**

**Everything you said to me**   
**Was what you already did**   
**It was you who was doing**   
**The things to me you forbid**

**You have no honor**   
**You are just another liar**   
**It was OUR future**   
**You sacrificed on a pyre**

**It is you I am looking at**   
**I know what you do**   
**I want you to know**   
**I'm looking at you**

**Nobody**


	298. Your Life Has No Purpose

Chapter 298

** Your Life Has No Purpose **

**Anyone can make mistakes**  
**Some just seem to make more**  
**Without learning from them**  
**Life's lessons you ignore**

 **Do you ever think twice**  
**Before a foolish move**  
**Following the wrong path**  
**Leaves no room to improve**

 **Seek what you know**  
**It is in front of your eyes**  
**Appreciate what you have**  
**Can't you hear the cries**

 **Cast not aside**  
**What you know is right**  
**There is no need for battle**  
**There is no need to fight**

 **Your impulsive actions**  
**Have made our lives a circus**  
**Without me at your side**  
**Your life has no purpose**

**Nobody**


	299. I Remember

Chapter 299

** I Remember **

**It is always little things**   
**Over which people fight**   
**If everyone is wrong**   
**Then no one is right**

**My version of events**   
**Are what actually occurred**   
**I am telling it straight**   
**Of that you can be assured**

**It is not I**   
**That is the one confused**   
**One should think twice**   
**Before leaving another bruised**

**It is not a game**   
**Played tit for tat**   
**If you think it is**   
**You don't know where it's at**

**A worthless bitter argument**   
**Leaves many a smoldering ember**   
**Never forget everything that was said**   
**I remember**

**Nobody**


	300. It's Not Brain Surgery

Chapter 300

** It's Not Brain Surgery **

**You think I don't know**  
**That I can't comprehend**  
**I am not the one**  
**That needs to pretend**

 **Look where your love goes**  
**With whom time you spend**  
**Leaving me to communicate**  
**With these words I have penned**

 **The growing rift between us**  
**You allow it to distend**  
**Think not, I don't know**  
**What actions you intend**

 **With every lost kiss**  
**It is me you offend**  
**With every part untouched**  
**Our love you suspend**

 **It's not hard to figure out**  
**Who has committed the perjury**  
**Look at your face in the mirror**  
**It's not brain surgery**

**Nobody**


	301. Sewer Of My Mind

Chapter 301

** Sewer Of My Mind **

**As I wade through**   
**The sewer of my mind**   
**It is a maze of eternity**   
**What will I find**

**Shall I twist it more**   
**Until it will jam or bind**   
**Or free its contents**   
**So it may unwind**

**With each new message**   
**Our feelings become intertwined**   
**Darkness and depression exist**   
**Our thoughts remain entwined**

**What is it we can not see**   
**Is It that we are blind**   
**Are we on a different page**   
**Or is it that we are not kind**

**Nobody**


	302. Sacrifice

Chapter 302

** Sacrifice **

**Is it even possible for either of us**   
**To exist without love in some form**   
**Love may never be perceived or received**   
**Yet we must express our love so warm**

**Beyond the use of ones body parts**   
**People mean nothing to each other**   
**As beauty evaporates into time**   
**Our feelings envelop and smother**

**When the feeling of love grows**   
**It is beyond our minds control**   
**Can the other ever understand**   
**Disinterest in our heart burns a hole**

**The body is offered as a sacrifice**   
**To attempt to win any affection**   
**It slowly becomes apparent the sacrifice**   
**Was the heart and mind upon reflection**

**Love like beauty is transitory**   
**If it ever even exists it will fade**   
**To try to touch or share either**   
**Our soul we are willing to trade**

**Nobody**


	303. I Can Be Strong

Chapter 303

** I Can Be Strong **

**Do not confuse love**  
**As a form of weakness**  
**Compassion and caring**  
**Are not a sign of meekness**

**True love is a gift**  
**Given from the heart within**  
**Do not mistake its fruits**  
**As some form of sin**

**Think before you break**  
**A heart that beats for you**  
**Is not everything cherished**  
**In all that you say and do**

**Please do not hurt**  
**The one at your side**  
**Don't push me away**  
**There is no need to chide**

**I am good enough**  
**It is with you I belong**  
**Give me fair chance**  
**I can be strong**

**Nobody**


	304. Is There Anything Else

Chapter 304

** Is There Anything Else **

**I often wonder**   
**What is it all about**   
**Behind my back**   
**I know they flout**

**I go through the motions**   
**Day after day**   
**The same events**   
**Are what always replay**

**Even if it is different**   
**What really changes**   
**A slap in the face**   
**More heated exchanges**

**There should be more**   
**There never seems to be**   
**There are no chains**   
**But I am not free**

**As I look around**   
**I check with stealth**   
**I can't help but wonder**   
**Is there anything else**

**Nobody**


	305. You Want To Tell Me

Chapter 305

** You Want To Tell Me **

**I don't believe you**   
**Or anything you say**   
**Everything is a lie**   
**Each and every day**

**You keep telling me**   
**Never trust anyone**   
**Each word from your mouth**   
**A lie before you have even begun**

**Why not be honest**   
**Let the truth speak**   
**It is not hard to do**   
**It cuts through the mystique**

**You refuse to recognize love**   
**Even when it is before your face**   
**You treat it too cheaply**   
**Causing much disgrace**

**As the truth becomes apparent**   
**The deception is beyond apology**   
**Is there anything else**   
**You want to tell me**

**Nobody**


	306. I Don't Know

Chapter 306

** I Don't Know **

**Each day is a challenge**   
**Filled with confusion**   
**I am not sure what is real**   
**Or what is an illusion**

**In my hurting mind**   
**Many feelings conflict**   
**I was not your first choice**   
**When you actually picked**

**I don't know what**   
**Tomorrow will be**   
**I wonder if it will**   
**Still include me**

**I want you near**   
**I want you here**   
**I want you to hear**   
**I want you so dear**

**There are many variables**   
**Many directions in which to go**   
**What will our future bring**   
**I don't know**

**Nobody**


	307. Can I Go Now

Chapter 307

** Can I Go Now **

**Here we are again**   
**Time for another fight**   
**Or at the very least**   
**Cruel words that slight**

**Nobody is perfect**   
**Everyone makes mistakes**   
**Before the accusations flow**   
**Maybe first try the brakes**

**Whose very actions or inactions**   
**Started the chain of events**   
**A less stone cold heart**   
**Overrides and prevents**

**I get punished**   
**For things I did not do**   
**Tell me why I should not**   
**Actually then do them to you**

**No longer through your life**   
**Do I desire to plow**   
**It is the same old story**   
**Can I go now**

**Nobody**


	308. I Feel Much Better

Chapter 308

** I Feel Much Better **

**It is only you**  
**For which I long**  
**It makes me wonder**  
**Why things go wrong**

 **I can not understand**  
**Why you keep me distant**  
**Then again as you always see**  
**I can be very persistent**

 **You are here but do not hear**  
**Where is the communication**  
**Sometimes it almost seems**  
**It is on a permanent vacation**

 **I always reach out**  
**In the only ways I know how**  
**I seek admittance into your heart**  
**It is something I ask you to allow**

 **I have made a poem for you**  
**My thoughts in a letter**  
**Sent you a song**  
**I feel much better**

**Nobody**


	309. I Can't Fix It

Chapter 309

** I Can't Fix It **

**Don't push me away**   
**I am still worthy within**   
**Quit shoving me**   
**Into the trash bin**

**I don't know how to reach you**   
**I can only do what I know**   
**My devotion is a sure thing**   
**Unlike playing a game of lotto**

**I am trying so hard**   
**To fix what is broken**   
**You know my love is there**   
**Even if the words are unspoken**

**To what I feel and believe**   
**I cling and desperately grasp**   
**That will never change**   
**To my very last gasp**

**Stop punishing me**   
**Your heart must acquit**   
**Until you can do that**   
**I can't fix it**

**Nobody**


	310. You Look Nervous

Chapter 310

** You Look Nervous **

**The heartbeat quickens**   
**The eyes shift from side to side**   
**Both pretty good indications**   
**That you have just lied**

**Don't think I won't know**   
**Or that I can't tell**   
**You're not slick enough**   
**For a lie to me to sell**

**I can see the pupils move**   
**Your hands give it away**   
**You should really stop now**   
**Try the truth to actually say**

**It is really about lust**   
**You steal my trust**   
**You soon will learn**   
**As it all turns to dust**

**When you are not telling the truth**   
**It is to yourself you do a disservice**   
**Maybe you should be honest for once**   
**You look nervous**

**Nobody**

 


	311. You Should Go

Chapter 311

** You Should Go **

**Why are you here**   
**No one needs you**   
**You are in the way**   
**In everything you do**

**You are a risk**   
**You bring danger**   
**Where are you from**   
**You are a stranger**

**You are not wanted**   
**You should not come around**   
**If you continue to stay here**   
**You will end up in the ground**

**Look over your shoulder**   
**Watch your back**   
**You know it is coming**   
**Some form of attack**

**We know how it ends**   
**Who don't think so**   
**You are troublesome**   
**You should go**

**Nobody**


	312. Was That Bad To Say

Chapter 312

** Was That Bad To Say **

**We know what we feel**   
**We know what we think**   
**We take it to the edge**   
**To the very brink**

**Sometimes we may get**   
**What is really TMI**   
**Other times we wonder**   
**And just ask why**

**We hide what is real**   
**Pretend it does not exist**   
**As we run from the one**   
**That we can not resist**

**Open your heart**   
**Open your mind**   
**Be honest with yourself**   
**Embrace what you find**

**Try being truthful**   
**Each and every day**   
**Don't look so upset**   
**Was that bad to say**

**Nobody**


	313. Will You Show Me

Chapter 313

** Will You Show Me **

**There are many**   
**We may wish to have**   
**Is it really possible**   
**Our love can halve**

**There comes a time**   
**When one must choose**   
**It is soon inevitable**   
**That someone will lose**

**Someone gets hurt**   
**Their heart takes a stab**   
**Leaving a deep wound**   
**That will only fester and scab**

**You know if you choose wrong**   
**The wound will never heal**   
**Lay out your cards**   
**It is time to deal**

**I know you want me**   
**I know you love me**   
**Now is the time**   
**Will you show me**

**Nobody**


	314. Communicate

Chapter 314

** Communicate **

**I miss you**   
**I miss your touch**   
**Everything about you**   
**I miss so much**

**The pleasure**   
**The pain**   
**The love**   
**Almost insane**

**I have never forgotten**   
**I will never let go**   
**In times of darkness**   
**How your heart did glow**

**Please free your mind**   
**The pain is past**   
**Can you see now**   
**My love will forever last**

**I do not ask much**   
**No demands to dictate**   
**Just something as simple**   
**With me to communicate**

**Nobody**


	315. Sweet Sunshine

Chapter 315

** Sweet Sunshine **

**When the darkness of life overwhelms me**   
**You are my ray of sweet sunshine**   
**In the trapped cage of a daily drudge life**   
**You make me feel fine, you are so divine**

**I try not to take, use or push**   
**I do not want to damage or lose**   
**The precious bond that we have**   
**You have many from which to choose**

**I am nothing special, nobody**   
**I feel and know it everyday**   
**Sane (or insane) shards of my mind**   
**Escape as things to you I say**

**I may not touch your body**   
**However you allow me**   
**Something more precious**   
**To touch, feel, share and see**

**It is your feeling, thinking, lovely mind**   
**THAT is the real you**   
**I want you to survive**   
**You must do what you need too**

**Here is a warm long big firm hug**   
**That can touch you much more**   
**That I pray has true lasting meaning**   
**Without ever having heard the other snore**

**Nobody**


	316. Just Making Conversation

Chapter 316

** Just Making Conversation **

**I knock at your door**   
**I know that you can hear**   
**The nothingness that follows**   
**Always brings a tear**

**You have seen**   
**All that can be seen**   
**To push you harder**   
**Would cause a scene**

**You are scared**   
**Afraid of what you feel**   
**You only need be truthful**   
**To know what is real**

**Look not elsewhere**   
**For another to adore**   
**You don't need her**   
**That is what I am for**

**I send the message loud and clear**   
**I know you can feel my flirtation**   
**I know you can tell it is more than**   
**Just making conversation**

**Nobody**


	317. It's Not The First Time

Chapter 317

** It's Not The First Time **

**History repeats itself**   
**It has often been said**   
**If that is the case**   
**The future we should tread**

**It is our destiny**   
**Brought together by fate**   
**For what is inevitable**   
**We need no longer hesitate**

**We have each other**   
**What more do we need**   
**It is simply ineluctable**   
**It is time we listen and heed**

**All is as it was**   
**The natural order restored**   
**The games are over**   
**It is time we explored**

**We can exchange a loving touch**   
**To share is not a crime**   
**We've done this**   
**It's not the first time**

**Nobody**


	318. We've Done This

Chapter 318

** We've Done This **

**You can't remember**   
**It hasn't yet been done**   
**I know I was there**   
**I was the one**

**We both want it**   
**It is more than fate**   
**There is no need to wait**   
**We are each others mate**

**Time inevitably moves on**   
**The closer we are every day**   
**I am not the one held back**   
**By what others might say**

**I feel your heart beating fast**   
**Our love meant to last**   
**The future will bring**   
**What has already past**

**We can share a loving kiss**   
**Be overjoyed with bliss**   
**It's not the first time**   
**We've done this**

**Nobody**


	319. Why Should I Tell You

Chapter 319

** Why Should I Tell You **

**I don't know you anymore**   
**I don't know who you are**   
**Your behavior has become erratic**   
**The way you act is quite bizarre**

**Another now comforts you**   
**Away from me you have turned**   
**I have been cast aside**   
**It is me that has been spurned**

**I was not good enough**   
**For another you soon sought**   
**Flushed away like waste**   
**It was me you soon forgot**

**One will only ever understand**   
**When this happens to them**   
**Now I am less than nothing**   
**When once I was a shiny gem**

**You act like it is no big deal**   
**It was me that you slew**   
**You wonder what is wrong**   
**Why should I tell you**

**Nobody**


	320. I'm Dying To Hear It

Chapter 320

** I'm Dying To Hear It **

**Do you only speak to hear**   
**The melodious tones of your own voice**   
**For with each new untruth**   
**You make a bitter stinging choice**

**What is so difficult**   
**With the truth to say**   
**Everything is another delay**   
**Another way to betray**

**Here we go again**   
**Go ahead and talk**   
**Then wonder why at you**   
**Everyone will smirk and gawk**

**Whatever you are saying**   
**Is just so many words**   
**It is nothing I will believe**   
**Save it for the birds**

**What is the latest story**   
**To what will you admit**   
**Go ahead and spill it**   
**I'm dying to hear it**

**Nobody**


	321. Please Just Go

Chapter 321

** Please Just Go **

**When all that was crumbles**   
**Leaving only hurtful rubble**   
**Nothing good will come**   
**It will only lead to more trouble**

**Whatever once was**   
**Will fade from something**   
**Leaving even more pain**   
**As it becomes less than nothing**

**Today means nothing**   
**It will mean even less tomorrow**   
**Happiness replaced by sadness**   
**Joy eradicated by sorrow**

**The sun has set**   
**Only darkness will remain**   
**The stab to a heart**   
**Endless emotional pain**

**There seems to be no point**   
**To even say hello**   
**You best leave now**   
**Please just go**

**Nobody**


	322. Why Does It Matter

Chapter 322

** Why Does It Matter **

**I know you talk**   
**I hear the chatter**   
**Maybe try the truth**   
**It is all so much smatter**

**You turn up the charm**   
**Saying what will flatter**   
**Getting what you want**   
**Served on a platter**

**Do you ever care**   
**What you leave in a tatter**   
**What you break**   
**Or what you shatter**

**Do ones feelings count**   
**Before them you splatter**   
**Taking the remains**   
**Then those you scatter**

**Why do you worry**   
**It is just natter**   
**No one really cares**   
**Why does it matter**

**Nobody**


	323. It's Not There Anymore

Chapter 323

** It's Not There Anymore **

**The inevitable always comes**  
**Its evil deed to be done**  
**Every day into night**  
**Has the setting of the sun**

**What once was or could be**  
**Is no longer there**  
**The sad part is always**  
**The hearts left empty and bare**

**How can this be**  
**The future was so bright**  
**Now only an argument or a fight**  
**Nothing is left but empty blight**

**Like sand through the hourglass**  
**Each grain falls after the last**  
**Soon a pile of nothingness**  
**Is slowly amassed**

**Love used to be in your heart**  
**Now its calling you ignore**  
**OUR love is gone**  
**It's not there anymore**

**Nobody**


	324. That's What I Want

Chapter 324

** That's What I Want **

**Life has much to offer**   
**Many from which to choose**   
**The question then becomes**   
**Will we win or will we lose**

**Which head will pick**   
**Do we flip a coin**   
**Or let the choice**   
**Come from the groin**

**Can the heart**   
**Override the mind**   
**Or do the hormones**   
**Make us all blind**

**Each day a new challenge**   
**Our ship upon the rocks**   
**Can our true love**   
**Guide us to the docks**

**What is it we seek and desire**   
**For what our will heart hunt**   
**It is my Sweet Love**   
**That's what I want**

**Nobody**


	325. Who Are You

Chapter 325

** Who Are You **

**Things are different now**   
**That I can clearly see**   
**Things have changed**   
**Nothing good for me**

**The shell is still there**   
**Where do you now reside**   
**Whatever once was**   
**Is no longer inside**

**The person that used to be**   
**Before my eyes slowly dies**   
**Now upon deaf ears**   
**Fall my unheeded cries**

**It is beyond sad**   
**To watch what you have done**   
**To cast me aside**   
**Knowing I am still the ONE**

**The body is the same**   
**I see what you now do**   
**I don't know you anymore**   
**Who are you**

**Nobody**


	326. I'm Not Your Enemy

Chapter 326

** I'm Not Your Enemy **

**You have seen me fall**   
**Viewed my very fragility**   
**Now I am treated**   
**With anger and hostility**

**I have seen your feelings devolve**   
**I now experience animosity**   
**Having evolved into**   
**What you see as a monstrosity**

**Where there once was harmony**   
**There is now discord**   
**Where are the feelings**   
**For the one once adored**

**Between us there was always**   
**A feeling of contentment**   
**Now tragically replaced**   
**With growing resentment**

**You treat me with disrespect**   
**View me with enmity**   
**Can't you understand**   
**I'm not your enemy**

**Nobody**


	327. Why Are We Having This Conversation

Chapter 327

** Why Are We Having This Conversation **

**I have tried to tell you**   
**Many a time**   
**My feelings and emotions**   
**Are very sublime**

**They come and go**   
**Yet constantly remain the same**   
**They are always for you**   
**As I often acclaim**

**I am what I am**   
**I know it is not much**   
**You will never really know**   
**Until we share each others touch**

**I continue to knock**   
**There is never an answer**   
**I am your salvation**   
**Not life's cancer**

**Until you come to accept**   
**That I am not the aberration**   
**You will forever wonder**   
**Why are we having this conversation**

**Nobody**


	328. You Lied To Me

Chapter 328

** You Lied To Me **

**A lie is a lie is a lie**   
**Even if it is a 'good lie'**   
**For you know the truth**   
**Will still make me die**

**Lying is a form of theft**   
**For trust is what is stolen**   
**The wounds then left**   
**Fester and become swollen**

**The first lies are hardest**   
**Then more become easier**   
**As you let yourself become**   
**Sleazier and sleazier**

**To the end which always comes**   
**Were the results and costs worth**   
**To have one carried by six**   
**And slowly covered with earth**

**I too can stab and hurt**   
**You think I don't know how or see**   
**Did you think about that before**   
**You lied to me**

**Nobody**


	329. I'll Never Help You

Chapter 329

** I'll Never Help You **

**I feel the cold shoulder**   
**I get the message**   
**I refuse to accept it**   
**I don't want to become wreckage**

**As you pursue another**   
**I have become flotsam**   
**You have not slain me**   
**I only play Opossum**

**You can cut the ropes**   
**Cast me adrift**   
**I am not the one**   
**That is creating this rift**

**My teeth will bite down**   
**My claws will sink in**   
**What you covet is skin**   
**Not the person within**

**I know who you are**   
**I watch what you do**   
**To get rid of me**   
**I'll never help you**

**Nobody**


	330. Things Have Changed

Chapter 330

** Things Have Changed **

**One can become complacent**  
**Taking what they have for granted**  
**Nothing in ones life but - death**  
**Is really made from or set in granite**

**What once was**  
**Will seldom always be**  
**Time erodes feelings and emotions**  
**As it does a cliff by the sea**

**Love becomes toleration**  
**We trudge on blindly**  
**Drifting slowly apart**  
**Seldom treating the other kindly**

**A heart not filled with love**  
**Becomes empty and cold**  
**Slowly turning to stone**  
**Always begging to be paroled**

**People get lost or - hungry**  
**Loved ones become estranged**  
**Look around and wake up**  
**Things have changed**

**Nobody**


	331. You Can't Be Trusted Anymore

Chapter 331

** You Can't Be Trusted Anymore **

**Darkness brightens into light**  
**Each day the sun will still rise**  
**Sometimes it can not be seen**  
**As have been most of my cries**

 **Even if we can not see it**  
**We know it happens anyway**  
**We know what will follow**  
**As the night erodes away the day**

 **We don't always need to see**  
**To know what is going to happen**  
**Even if it is carefully hidden**  
**A face you are secretly slappin'**

 **Life is about choices**  
**It seems you have made yours**  
**It appears what we had**  
**Is as extinct as the dinosaurs**

 **Look what you have done**  
**It was you that started a war**  
**Please stay away from me**  
**You can't be trusted anymore**

**Nobody**


	332. How Hard Could It Be

Chapter 323

** How Hard Could It Be **

**Life is a bumpy road**   
**Filled with confusion**   
**The results of each day**   
**Are a mental contusion**

**From those we seek**   
**We are faced with elusion**   
**Making one wonder**   
**If it is not all an illusion**

**From our mind into our heart**   
**We seek loves effusion**   
**But as we knock at loves door**   
**We are met with an occlusion**

**What should abundantly exist**   
**Flowing with great profusion**   
**Makes one suddenly withdraw**   
**Seeming to prefer seclusion**

**How hard could it be**   
**When you know it is not delusion**   
**To let the love blossom**   
**Two loving hearts joined in fusion**

**Nobody**


	333. I'm Thinking About What To Do

Chapter 333

** I'm Thinking About What To Do **

**What does tomorrow bring**  
**A mystery we can not know**  
**Even what happens today**  
**Will leave us unsure which way to go**

 **We think we know what we want**  
**But we can never ever be sure**  
**A new adventure can arise**  
**Soon it can become a fateful lure**

 **We may know what we have**  
**Made unstable by what we want**  
**Leading one to unwise events**  
**Perhaps even a foolish stunt**

 **Blindly we trudge on**  
**Thinking we know it all**  
**Too enthralled to see**  
**When we are about to fall**

 **Each day provides us with many choices**  
**Meaning decision need be made by you**  
**I face every one of them also**  
**I'm thinking about what to do**

**Nobody**


	334. You Have A New Friend

Chapter 334

** You Have A New Friend **

**Is this the beginning**   
**Or is this the end**   
**It has been noted**   
**You have a new friend**

**What we have been building**   
**Are you about to suspend**   
**As down the rabbit hole**   
**You freely descend**

**No longer can I contend**   
**Doom itself is about to impend**   
**Cast adrift, alone I must fend**   
**You have a new friend**

**Are your actions**   
**Something you can defend**   
**It would appear upon me**   
**You no longer depend**

**I have to offer**   
**The same dividend**   
**It seems you care not**   
**Who you offend**

**Has not throughout time**   
**Our love shown it can transcend**   
**So away from you now**   
**Myself you again send**

**You don't have to lie**   
**Or even pretend**   
**You have chosen another**   
**You have a new friend**

**Nobody**


	335. Is There Anything

Chapter 335

** Is There Anything **

**Each and everyone to the table**   
**Has something different to bring**   
**Even without the sound of music**   
**One can still share psalms and sing**

**Upon ones lonely heart**   
**Someone can knock and ping**   
**Will the heart slowly crumble**   
**Or be left with a terrible ding**

**So along the broken path**   
**Will ones life journey you string**   
**Caring not much what happens**   
**Delivering to the mind a deadly sting**

**Every action has a reaction**   
**Even to a Queen or King**   
**As a heart is opened for another**   
**To them it will seek to cling**

**Please search for the truth**   
**Can this be more than a fling**   
**I need to know**   
**Is there anything**

**Nobody**


	336. I Need To Know

Chapter 336

** I Need To Know **

**Send me away**   
**Cast me adrift**   
**So to another**   
**You can easily shift**

**The feelings you had**   
**Exist no more**   
**So it is with another**   
**You now choose to adore**

**I have not changed**   
**I am still the same**   
**It is not my fault**   
**I am not to blame**

**Think before you push**   
**Feel before you run**   
**Deep in your heart**   
**You know I am still the one**

**I see how the game is played**   
**Pull up roots and with another sow**   
**Is there anything**   
**I need to know**

**Nobody**


	337. I Didn't Need Any Help

Chapter 337

** I Didn't Need Any Help **

**Where were you**   
**When I needed you the most**   
**You abandoned me**   
**You vanished like a ghost**

**As my life fell apart**   
**Away from me you turned**   
**Discarded in an instant**   
**Forsaken as my world burned**

**I don't know what was worse**   
**Being treated like crap**   
**Flushed so easily away**   
**Or being made to feel like scrap**

**Soon it was I**   
**That was being neglected**   
**After it was you**   
**I had always protected**

**The hurt you caused me**   
**Made me sad and yelp**   
**I survived without you anyway**   
**I didn't need any help**

**Nobody**


	338. There's No One Here

Chapter 338

** There's No One Here **

**I can take the pain**   
**I can take the abuse**   
**For you I will even**   
**Put my head in a noose**

**You don't know**   
**What you really have got**   
**Until it is gone**   
**Then a lesson will be taught**

**You can only hurt me so much**   
**Until I no longer care**   
**Then it is you**   
**Who needs to beware**

**Spit, kick and stab**   
**Into my heart and mind**   
**I will not break**   
**No matter how maligned**

**The time has come**   
**For you to shed a tear**   
**Look around you, besides me**   
**There's no one here**

**Nobody**

 


	339. No One Likes A Nag

Chapter 339

** No One Likes A Nag **

**One likes to hear about their charm**   
**Or their pure sweet beauty**   
**Or be praised for their**   
**Protracted persistent duty**

**When all one hears**   
**Is about their faults**   
**What does one think**   
**Are going to be the results**

**We are who we are**   
**That is how it is**   
**It should not matter**   
**If it's hers or his**

**Brighten the shadow**   
**Cast off the doubt**   
**A smile goes much further**   
**Than a sour frowning pout**

**One would much prefer**   
**To listen to a wag**   
**Let's face it**   
**No one likes a nag**

**Nobody**


	340. You Got What You Wanted

Chapter 340

** You Got What You Wanted **

**A spark can turn into a fire**   
**A feeling both will know**   
**If properly nourished**   
**A budding love will grow**

**For those unsure**   
**On ground soft to the touch**   
**If one pushes too hard**   
**It may be too much**

**One may be ready**   
**Yet the other may not know**   
**Don't speed too fast**   
**Don't proceed too slow**

**Then from out of nowhere**   
**Another may intrude**   
**They may be cold and calculating**   
**Or shrewd, ready to start a feud**

**It appears you do not care**   
**Of a growing love now stunted**   
**It now seems from THEM**   
**You got what you wanted**

**Nobody**


	341. I Understand More Than You Think

Chapter 341

** I Understand More Than You Think **

**Each has a need**   
**Driven by an inner fire**   
**Call it genetics**   
**Or simply desire**

**I know what you want**   
**I know what you seek**   
**I know what I am and not**   
**I face everyone's critique**

**Everyone is very different**   
**Each something different to offer**   
**Is not the endeavor**   
**Really for a personal coffer**

**One cast out can see**   
**Greed and lust take hold**   
**You blind your own heart**   
**And for another grow bold**

**You are being driven**   
**By a quest for – pink**   
**Someone should be much more**   
**I understand more than you think**

**Nobody**


	342. There Are Many Things I Don't Understand

Chapter 342

** There Are Many Things I Don't Understand **

**Sometimes it is nice**   
**To have another lend a hand**   
**No matter how hard we try**   
**No one is really in command**

**We may seek and want**   
**Sometimes even demand**   
**Then one seems surprised**   
**To instead get a remand**

**More often than not**   
**Few things work as planned**   
**Instead of putting out a fire**   
**It seems the flames only get fanned**

**When we are right**   
**We must take a stand**   
**The final result usually**   
**Someone will misunderstand**

**Many things can happen**   
**Each day that are unplanned**   
**There is much chaos to everyday life**   
**There are many things I don't understand**

**Nobody**


	343. Go Back To Bed

Chapter 343

** Go Back To Bed **

**Do not become angry**  
**Or get quickly irritated**  
**Disrespectful unkind words**  
**Are best not stated**

 **Anyone can error**  
**Or make a mistake**  
**What are you willing**  
**From one to take**

 **To break ones heart**  
**To crack ones mind**  
**Is it not their hopes**  
**That you seek to blind**

 **Don't be nasty or mean**  
**Acting callous and cruel**  
**Words cut to the bone**  
**As if shot in a duel**

 **Before you speak unwisely**  
**Some things are better left unsaid**  
**Do everyone and yourself a favor**  
**Go back to bed**

**Nobody**


	344. It's The Hardest Thing To Get Right

Chapter 344

** It's The Hardest Thing To Get Right **

**Kind words can be spoken**  
**Or it can turn into a fight**  
**Can a moment of irrationality**  
**Be justified with hindsight**

 **Empty days can grow long**  
**Never as cold as a hollow night**  
**It only clears the path making it easier**  
**For another to get an undeserved invite**

 **Somehow a frigid icy path**  
**Stimulates a new fire to ignite**  
**Is it out of feeling or desire**  
**Or a hidden form of spite**

 **Is not the real appeal**  
**What is viewed with sight**  
**So open up your eyes**  
**And turn on your hearts light**

 **After all things are said and done**  
**What will matter most is to look Tight**  
**It takes a lot of time and effort**  
**It's the hardest thing to get right**

**Nobody**


	345. The Usual Rules Don't Always Apply

Chapter 345

** The Usual Rules Don't Always Apply **

**Things are not always**  
**As they may seem**  
**Especially if it is part**  
**Of some ill gotten scheme**

 **We can hope and pray**  
**Or even try and wish**  
**But often in the end**  
**We are still trying to fish**

 **What can be constructed**  
**Can as easily be demolished**  
**Something that should be polished**  
**Is now simply nullified or abolished**

 **Back to the drawing board**  
**To give it another try**  
**To recover from being floored**  
**We reach back into the sky**

 **What is carefully planned**  
**Doesn't take much to go awry**  
**When what should be is not**  
**The usual rules don't always apply**

**Nobody**


	346. Strange Things Happen

Chapter 346

** Strange Things Happen **

**There are the rejected**   
**The ones who feel so alone**   
**To the demons deep within them**   
**They endlessly seek to atone**

**To free themselves from torment**   
**They desire to self vindicate**   
**Hoping the sorrow and pain inside**   
**Will vanish and itself eliminate**

**Everyone is shunned**   
**Two never become one**   
**It is only other people**   
**That seen to have any fun**

**Circumstances sometimes dictate**   
**That two are forced together**   
**The shells crack and split**   
**There soon develops a tether**

**Put two lonely empty hearts close**   
**They can soon feel it from within**   
**It a very short amount of time**   
**Strange things happen**

**Nobody**


	347. It's Not Enough

Chapter 347

** It's Not Enough **

**One reaches out**   
**To seek even more**   
**Without realizing it**   
**They have just closed a door**

**Something new happens**   
**They are quick to grab**   
**Do they even ever think**   
**Whose heart they might stab**

**Have a good time**   
**Go ahead and take your fill**   
**Was the love you destroyed**   
**Worth the short thrill**

**When you wake up**   
**You will see I have evolved**   
**You were the only purpose**   
**Around which my life revolved**

**I have grown beyond this**   
**Don't think it's a bluff**   
**What we have now**   
**It's not enough**

**Nobody**


	348. It Was A Bummer

Chapter 348

** It Was A Bummer **

**Such sweet beauty**  
**How could they dare**  
**Pure natural charm**  
**They didn't even care**

 **Brighter than the day sky**  
**A ray of pristine sunshine**  
**Unexceedingly the best**  
**More exquisite than fine**

 **The lovable angelical smile**  
**May not always have been present**  
**Dazzling when it gorgeously was**  
**It was much more than pleasant**

 **Our minds still see**  
**Our hearts still feel**  
**No matter how we crave**  
**It can never be real**

 **Our hearts were broken**  
**When they took away Summer**  
**No matter how you cut it**  
**It was a bummer**

**Nobody**


	349. It's Become A Problem

Chapter 349

** It's Become A Problem **

**I can take quite a few hits**   
**Even some low blows**   
**It is your feelings for me**   
**You are about to transpose**

**For whom do you seek**   
**The one of your hearts yearning**   
**Angry, upset and confused**   
**Now to another you are turning**

**What about me**   
**Presently you spit in my face**   
**Just for being who I am**   
**Should not be a disgrace**

**Turn on your brain**   
**Think before you act**   
**Everything you add**   
**Someone will subtract**

**What you are doing**   
**Has left me quite solemn**   
**STOP where you are going**   
**It's become a problem**

**Nobody**


	350. Everything Worked Out Fine

Chapter 350

** Everything Worked Out Fine **

**Each new day**   
**Is as worthless as the last**   
**Blinded by the future**   
**Trapped in the past**

**We know what is inevitable**   
**Is what the future has smitten**   
**We will both succumb anyway**   
**Our hearts have been bitten**

**No matter how far away**   
**One will try to throw**   
**It matters not the time**   
**Our love will thrive and grow**

**The challenge is not with whom**   
**Myself you try to replace**   
**It is inexorable predestined**   
**I will win this uxorious race**

**I know in the end**   
**You will be mine**   
**Time will prove**   
**Everything worked out fine**

**Nobody**


	351. I Need To Know What Happened

Chapter 351

** I Need To Know What Happened **

**Where did it go**   
**A love so strong**   
**It was gone in just a flash**   
**What went wrong**

**Is it so easy**   
**For one to turn away**   
**Does it even matter**   
**What they have to say**

**Why worry about tomorrow**   
**Or even yesterday**   
**It is about now**   
**What is happening today**

**Is it lust or greed**   
**That leads to the attraction**   
**Look around at everything**   
**Or is it nothing but a distraction**

**I am still very stunned**   
**For now I have been shunned**   
**Talk honestly and openly to me**   
**I need to know what happened**

**Nobody**


	352. I'm Interested In The Past

Chapter 352

** I'm Interested In The Past **

**For there to be a future**   
**There must also be a past**   
**The sum of it all**   
**Is slowly amassed**

**Every action has a reaction**   
**Every event has a price**   
**Perhaps before one acts**   
**They should think twice**

**Everything can change in a second**   
**Beware what the future may bring**   
**The events that can unfold**   
**May wound, hurt and sting**

**People aren't suddenly constructed**   
**In a day they weren't built**   
**There are things they have destructed**   
**Leaving them with remorse and guilt**

**Be honest about what proceeded**   
**If one wants to builds something to last**   
**I need to know where I stand**   
**I'm interested in the past**

**Nobody**


	353. It Affects Everything In The Future

Chapter 353

** It Affects Everything In The Future **

**Because something has already happened**   
**It may not be finished or done**   
**It does not mean it is over**   
**Perhaps a new beginning has begun**

**What is set in stone**   
**Can always be cracked**   
**With the proper tools**   
**Anything can be attacked**

**Always think it through**   
**Before an impulse makes you act**   
**Very little is actually fact**   
**It is easier to add than subtract**

**What happens today**   
**Effects what happens tomorrow**   
**Everyday is soon yesterday**   
**It is better to give than borrow**

**People can choose what to destroy**   
**Or what create, build or nurture**   
**Every action has a reaction**   
**It affects everything in the future**

**Nobody**


	354. I'll Fix It

Chapter 354

** I'll Fix It **

**When one looks**   
**They may not always see**   
**Forcing the other now hurting**   
**To turn up the heat another degree**

**Any fire we start**   
**May soon burn for another**   
**What we so wanted**   
**Ourselves we do smother**

**I feel the pain**   
**As you slap my face**   
**I fall to last place**   
**I feel the disgrace**

**It is my being**   
**You now watch erode**   
**As you gaze uncaring**   
**From your new abode**

**It is your poor choice**   
**That I grudgingly permit**   
**With a little more time**   
**I'll fix it**

**Nobody**


	355. I Don't Really Have Many Friends

Chapter 355

** I Don't Really Have Many Friends **

**There is really no one anywhere**   
**That I have anything in common with**   
**In the past, present or future**   
**To think other wise would be a myth**

**Some things need to happen**   
**Friends become a liability**   
**When push comes to shove**   
**Few seem to have reliability**

**Just one more thing**   
**To make me feel all alone**   
**Life would be much simpler**   
**If I could have a clone**

**To do as life dictates**   
**Leaves little room for anyone**   
**I wonder what it is like**   
**To play and have fun**

**I don't play fair, I play to win**   
**The means justifies the ends**   
**They don't always like the way I do things**   
**I don't really have many friends**

**Nobody**


	356. Actually I Don't Have Any Friends

Chapter 356

** Actually I Don't Have Any Friends **

**I live in isolation**   
**It is not by my choice**   
**I have called out**   
**Nobody can hear my voice**

**Emptiness and loneliness**   
**Seen to be my way of life**   
**Sometimes when I am all alone**   
**The silence cuts like a knife**

**I have been asked about friends**   
**I know of no one who is or would be**   
**My prison cell is my home**   
**Nobody can reach me**

**How the emptiness shouts**   
**It screams within my mind**   
**I am seen by everyone**   
**Somehow they all remain blind**

**I deal in painful reality**   
**I am not one who pretends**   
**I have no one to do anything with**   
**Actually, I don't have any friends**

**Nobody**


	357. I Don't Like Dead Ends

Chapter 357

** I Don't Like Dead Ends **

**If two don't argue and fight**  
**There is no need to make amends**  
**The love between the two**  
**Should be what transcends**

 **If one starts to accuse**  
**The other acknowledges or defends**  
**What the charges are**  
**Is on what it all depends**

 **It does not take long**  
**For lovers to not be friends**  
**There is a lot of give and take**  
**The relationship fractures and bends**

 **Love from the heart**  
**To the physical often extends**  
**If the partnership is pure**  
**These benefits can pay dividends**

 **Honesty, loyalty and truthfulness**  
**Are upon what a relationship depends**  
**Just tell me if I'm 'Not Good Enough'**  
**I don't like dead ends**

**Nobody**


	358. An Effective Strategy

Chapter 358

** An Effective Strategy **

**There are many things we may seek**   
**Very few of them we achieve**   
**It seems that we give much more**   
**Than we will ever receive**

**The game is rigged**   
**We are predestined to lose**   
**What we think is real**   
**Is most often only a ruse**

**We can take the blows**   
**Roll and sting from the hits**   
**Why is trying to reach someone**   
**Worse than surviving a blitz**

**When we think we have won**   
**Maybe even gotten ahead**   
**Suddenly it all falls apart**   
**Making us wish we were dead**

**Life becomes a tragedy**   
**Wrapped in a travesty**   
**Knowing you are going to fail is not**   
**An effective strategy**

**Nobody**


	359. It Doesn't Make Sense To Me

Chapter 359

** It Doesn't Make Sense To Me **

**I am very confused**   
**As to why you chose another**   
**I have waited for you**   
**With my love to smother**

**Can you not see**   
**That you belong to me**   
**You have heard my loves decree**   
**I know that you agree**

**You have been blinded by choice**   
**You feel what is meant to be**   
**You are taking two hearts**   
**Turning them into debris**

**What you are seeking is**   
**Unwise momentary satisfaction**   
**Leading down the wrong path to doom**   
**A very misguided reckless distraction**

**I really do not understand**   
**There is nothing about me**   
**That anyone would not want**   
**It doesn't make sense to me**

**Nobody**


	360. I Need To Find Out

Chapter 360

** I Need To Find Out **

**You think you know someone**  
**You think you know who they are**  
**You turn around for a moment**  
**They are lost and have drifted far**

 **What has happened**  
**What is going on**  
**In the blink of an eye**  
**They are gone**

 **What went wrong**  
**Did I not do enough**  
**I crashed and burned**  
**I lack the Right Stuff**

 **I have not changed**  
**I am still the same**  
**For what you have done**  
**You give me the blame**

 **I don't know who you are anymore**  
**You have filled me with doubt**  
**Who do you now belong to**  
**I need to find out**

**Nobody**


	361. What It Was

Chapter 361

** What It Was **

**One on their own**   
**Can change the rules**   
**Then those who did not**   
**Are who become the fools**

**Things can happen**   
**In the blink of an eye**   
**Leaving one abandoned**   
**Left all alone to cry**

**What makes it worse**   
**Is when it's done in ones face**   
**Grind in the pain**   
**Rub in the disgrace**

**The reality check comes**   
**For what one took for granted**   
**It has broken into sand**   
**What once was as solid as granite**

**What it now is**   
**Because of what one does**   
**Is no longer once**   
**What it was**

**Nobody**


	362. Do You Want To

Chapter 362

** Do You Want To **

**Each day is new**   
**Yesterday is no more**   
**You can start anew**   
**Please open the door**

**There are many like me**   
**That have what you seek**   
**Have I not given you**   
**Several chances to peek**

**Let the games end**   
**Time to risk and dare**   
**It is way past time**   
**You grow a pair**

**The time is now**   
**To no longer evade**   
**From my bleeding heart**   
**Please pull your blade**

**Come back to me**   
**I know what I want to do**   
**How about you**   
**Do you want to**

**Nobody**


	363. Do You Ever Think About Dying

Chapter 363

** Do You Ever Think About Dying **

**Do you ever think about dying**   
**No need to shed a tear**   
**Death is always near**   
**Its call you can hear**

**Will it be a new beginning**   
**Or is it really the end**   
**No need to build bridges**   
**Or any fences to mend**

**You can go out screaming**   
**Paint yourself with disgrace**   
**Or tackle the Grim Reaper**   
**With a smile on your face**

**We know how the story ends**   
**Do you know where you stand**   
**Will you be the one to give**   
**Or receive the command**

**If they say that they haven't**   
**You know they are lying**   
**I will ask you once again**   
**Do you ever think about dying**

**Nobody**


	364. I Work Out

Chapter 364

** I Work Out **

**The volcano will explode**   
**The ice will crack**   
**Your life is derailed**   
**You have gone off the track**

**Your destiny was determined**   
**The plan was laid out**   
**Now you are blinded**   
**To what it is all about**

**I have been here**   
**To be your guide**   
**Now by the rules**   
**You no longer abide**

**To not be with me**   
**You no longer miss**   
**My lonely empty heart**   
**Awaits your sweet kiss**

**When it all falls apart**   
**When you are filled with doubt**   
**You have a choice of but one - ME**   
**I work out**

**Nobody**


	365. Three Hundred Sixty Five

Chapter 365

** Three Hundred Sixty Five **

**The days of the journey have been**   
**Three Hundred Sixty Five**   
**The fact they have said a lot**   
**Means that I still survive**

**They have shown**   
**That I am still alive**   
**The conflicts in my mind**   
**Are where the thoughts derive**

**Each day I exist**   
**Myself I seek to revive**   
**I already know the destination**   
**Before I ever arrive**

**I try to move forward**   
**I want to flourish and thrive**   
**Not everything I do**   
**Is an act to manipulate or connive**

**Events of the past hinder me**   
**As onward I strive**   
**They bend and shape me**   
**Where I emanate my inner drive**

**There have been many things**   
**That others to me they try to deprive**   
**Into the deep end**   
**They want me to dive**

**My feeling and emotions**   
**Collect in my mind like a hive**   
**The experiences of my existence**   
**Guide my future as they contrive**

**Many words expressed in rhyme**   
**Have created a permanent archive**   
**Poems from the heart and mind have been**   
**Three Hundred Sixty Five**

**Nobody**


	366. Darkness In Our Hearts

Chapter 366

** Darkness In Our Hearts **

**Darkness in our hearts**   
**Darkness in our mind**   
**Everything before us**   
**But it is like we are blind**

**Those we love**   
**Can hurt us so much**   
**Those we love**   
**We can not touch**

**Pain and anger**   
**Disgust and hate**   
**Life is collapsing**   
**Is this our fate**

**From within yourself**   
**You hold the key**   
**From your own prison**   
**You can set yourself free**

**To taste their love**  
 **You know that you would die**  
 **It is so confusing**  
 **Why, WHY,** **W H Y**

**Nobody**


	367. Trust Love

Chapter 367

** Trust Love **

**There is nothing more important**   
**Than to have total trust**   
**To be able to earn it**   
**That is a must**

**Love is not possible**   
**When trust is lost**   
**It is forever destroyed**   
**When one is crossed**

**Respect is felt**   
**When trust is shared**   
**Beauty in true communication**   
**To those who have dared**

**Honor from within**   
**Trust can bestow**   
**To another held close**   
**When to give, is not to owe**

**Esteem for one dear**   
**Delighted admiration and approval**   
**Is to support them and trust**   
**Never grounds for removal**

**Nobody**


	368. Time Travel

Chapter 368

** Time Travel **

**Time travel is real**   
**Look at a photo**   
**A moment in time**   
**The past frozen forever**

**Time travel is real**   
**Look at a dream**   
**Moments recreated**   
**From the past**

**Time travel is real**   
**Look at a dream**   
**Moments created**   
**From a hoped future**

**Time travel is real**   
**Look into your mind**   
**Moments relived**   
**From the past**

**Time travel is real**   
**Look into your mind**   
**Moments wished for**   
**Hoped come to pass**

**Nobody**


	369. Knight And The Prince

Chapter 369

** Knight And The Prince **

**My armor is tarnished**   
**Bent, rusted, broken and savaged**   
**But I fight on eternally**   
**No matter how badly I am damaged**

**It is my duty**   
**The Prince to protect**   
**His honor, dignity and respect**   
**Adversity I must deflect**

**I fight in the shadows**   
**Nobody sees or knows**   
**Stabbed and battered over and over**   
**For what love has chose**

**Unfairly cast out like nobody**   
**But when the Prince calls**   
**I still draw my sword**   
**To prevent his falls**

**My body is sickly and week**   
**Yet my lonely mind fights on**   
**For tomorrow brings salvation**   
**And a brand new sharing dawn**

**Nobody**


	370. Living Dead

Chapter 370

** Living Dead **

**Hurt me**   
**Make me bleed**   
**If I can still feel**   
**I am alive indeed**

**Cut me**   
**Make the blood flow**   
**It is within**   
**That resides the foe**

**Crush me**   
**Make me scream**   
**Torment without end**   
**Make it NOT a dream**

**Sever me**   
**Rejoice at destruction**   
**Worthless at life**   
**Ready for reduction**

**Punish me**   
**Make me suffer more**   
**Life is the penalty sentence**   
**Anguish misery torture gore**

**Nobody**


	371. Because There's Something

Chapter 371

** Because There's Something **

**Some choose to run**   
**Others try to hide**   
**Nobody can escape**   
**From what resides deep inside**

**I feel the burning sting**   
**The slap on my face**   
**Crushing my dignity**   
**Making me feel disgrace**

**How would you feel**   
**If I did what you've done**   
**Doing the exact same things**   
**As you have to another one**

**I am right here for you**   
**Please open your eyes**   
**You don't need play the game**   
**You already have the prize**

**You treat me like Nobody**   
**Pretend there is nothing**   
**I'm still here at your side**   
**Because there's something**

**Nobody**


	372. Wrong With You

Chapter 372

** Wrong With You **

**Look deep in your heart**   
**Let your true love arise**   
**Stop letting your hard head**   
**Be filled with another's lies**

**Why can't you see**   
**Why can't you listen**   
**You know which one**   
**Will shine and glisten**

**You think it was me**   
**That failed and went bad**   
**Through no fault of my own**   
**Stop making me sad**

**I know you know this**   
**It is cut and dried**   
**You are the one broken**   
**Your true feelings denied**

**You can't see what you have**   
**Uncaringly another you pursue**   
**Because there's something**   
**Wrong with you**

**Nobody**


	373. It's Like A Bomb

Chapter 373

** It's Like A Bomb **

**We see each other**   
**Every single day**   
**We never communicate**   
**Even if words we say**

**I know what I think**   
**I know what I feel**   
**But as I look around**   
**I don't know what is real**

**We can smile**   
**We can laugh**   
**As long as our feelings**   
**Are bottled in a carafe**

**The emotions we hide**   
**As to ourselves we lie**   
**When the future awaits us**   
**The limit is the sky**

**I may seem happy**   
**Or even act calm**   
**When my mind erupts**   
**It's like a bomb**

**Nobody**


	374. Waiting To Go Off

Chapter 374

** Waiting To Go Off **

**People never change**   
**They say that they can**   
**But they never actually do**   
**It is really just a scam**

**They think who they are**   
**Is someone they are not**   
**They pretend to be different**   
**They learn to lie a lot**

**For a very short time**   
**They may seem to pull it off**   
**But who they really are**   
**Lurks inside like a Molotov**

**So everyone will pretend**   
**Give them another chance**   
**They only regroup ready to strike**   
**As they do a hocus pocus dance**

**Inevitably sooner or later they rearm**   
**The real creature will to emerge to scoff**   
**It's like a bomb**   
**Waiting to go off**

**Nobody**


	375. This Wouldn't Work

Chapter 375

** This Wouldn't Work **

**You don't need her**   
**THAT, is what I am for**   
**You need to look less**   
**Not look for more**

**I don't understand**   
**I am RIGHT HERE**   
**Now you have become blind**   
**You can no longer hear**

**I have what you want**   
**I have what you need**   
**Slow down and stop**   
**You need not proceed**

**This train to nowhere**   
**Is going to wreck**   
**It will end in a disaster**   
**You must stop this trek**

**As long as you seek another**   
**Doing it with a smug smirk**   
**I already told you before**   
**This wouldn't work**

**Nobody**


	376. In A Situation Like This

Chapter 376

** In A Situation Like This **

**What you have done**   
**You can never justify**   
**Did it matter to you**   
**How you made me cry**

**Are not my feelings**   
**Of importance or concern**   
**As for another you yearn**   
**While me you spurn**

**I should matter**   
**I too am somebody**   
**It kills me to death**   
**To be made to feel like Nobody**

**I still cling on**   
**Snapping at any scrap**   
**It has been proven true**   
**Love itself is a trap**

**If it was another person**   
**YOU had to watch me kiss**   
**How would you feel**   
**In a situation like this**

**Nobody**


	377. What You Have

Chapter 377

** What You Have **

**I look in my lonely empty heart**   
**I ask you to do the same**   
**Feel who it is you really want**   
**Love is not a game**

**Pretty faces come and go**   
**True love is eternal**   
**You know our love**   
**Has been sempiternal**

**Time has proven**   
**Our love will continue to grow**   
**Even if at times**   
**It seems the progress is slow**

**I do not understand why**   
**I am treated so satirical**   
**For what is growing within us**   
**Has not yet reached its pinnacle**

**Open your eyes and see**   
**Feel your heart calve**   
**Do you even know**   
**What you have**

**Nobody**


	378. Should Be Sufficient

Chapter 378

** Should Be Sufficient **

**There is nothing about me**  
**That you can consider deficient**  
**I can take things slow**  
**Or be quite efficient**

 **I have tried to be better**  
**Becoming very beneficent**  
**You can see that over time**  
**If you want to be reminiscent**

 **I won't go away or back down**  
**I am very driven and persistent**  
**You should know by now**  
**I am very consistent**

 **I know what I am**  
**I can be very omniscient**  
**Everything I am or I have**  
**Has the same coefficient**

 **Look no further than me**  
**I am very proficient**  
**What you have**  
**Should be sufficient**

**Nobody**


	379. I Have A Job Too

Chapter 379

** I Have A Job Too **

**Life can offer one**   
**Many a choice**   
**The question is**   
**Will one have a voice**

**There are some things**   
**One would rather not do**   
**The question is**   
**What about you**

**Things can get messy**   
**All life ends in death**   
**The question is**   
**Did one wisely use their breath**

**What goes up**   
**Must come down**   
**The question is**   
**In what not to drown**

**When you think that I am cold**   
**Why do I do what I do**   
**The answer is**   
**I have a job too**

**Nobody**


	380. I Haven't Decided Yet

Chapter 380

******I Haven't Decided Yet**

It never seems to change  
Time after time after time  
In the future or the past  
You should be mine

People have come  
People have gone  
Always to each other  
We seem to have been drawn

Sometimes it is hot  
Sometimes it is cold  
Time has proven  
Our love never grows old

Should I go forward  
Or stay and return  
Is it for tomorrow  
Or yesterday that I yearn

I think you can say  
It's a pretty good bet  
The future or past  
I haven't decided yet

**Nobody**


	381. We Need To Talk

Chapter 381

** We Need To Talk **

**People always together**  
**Slowly drift apart**  
**The game is suddenly finished**  
**Before it even began to start**

 **People get on each others nerves**  
**They no longer communicate**  
**The path filled with curves**  
**Forward motion ends in a stalemate**

 **Things start to happen**  
**Events only once dreamed**  
**Blinded by lust, greed and desire**  
**Nobody heard as the other screamed**

 **So where does it end**  
**Do we go on and pretend**  
**Do you wait for the snap**  
**As the other's heart you bend**

 **I think we're done here**  
**Unless you want me to walk**  
**You must wise up fast**  
**We need to talk**

**Nobody**


	382. She's Lying

Chapter 382

** She's Lying **

**It all comes down**   
**To what people say**   
**Have they stayed on the path**   
**Or have they gone astray**

**Is someone honest**   
**Has the truth been told**   
**Or manipulating a heart**   
**They once controlled**

**It is wrong to loot another's heart**   
**Lying is worse than stealing**   
**For it is the theft of trust**   
**Concealing while being unfeeling**

**The accusation has been made**   
**Their cover is blown**   
**When the evidence is there**   
**The answer is already known**

**It's just that simple**   
**He's lying**   
**Or**   
**She's lying**

**Nobody**


	383. I Can Get Her

Chapter 383

** I Can Get Her **

**The answer is before you**   
**Yet you are reluctant to choose**   
**If you make the wrong selection**   
**In the end it is you who will lose**

**Think beyond this second**   
**There are many a tomorrow**   
**Whose strength can you borrow**   
**Who will you leave in sorrow**

**You know where your love is**   
**You know it is not a mystery**   
**Think before you act foolishly**   
**Or what may, will be come history**

**Moments of anger**   
**Can lead to destruction**   
**Recognize your true love**   
**Increase the feelings production**

**Stop what you are pursuing**   
**Chose the one whose love is sure**   
**You know inside yourself you say**   
**I _can_ get her**

**Nobody**


	384. To Tell Me The Truth

Chapter 384

** To Tell Me The Truth **

**I know I am not a whole lot**   
**There is much left to desire**   
**Deep down inside of you**   
**You know there burns a fire**

**What has happened**   
**Was not entirely my fault**   
**Everyone knows what could have been**   
**The horrific tragic end result**

**I know you are angry**   
**I am not the only one to blame**   
**Is this just to hurt me**   
**Or for real and not a game**

**I can see what is happening**   
**You are doing it in my face**   
**You are hurting me deeply**   
**Making me feel such disgrace**

**I have seen you two alone together**   
**Driven by the hunger of youth**   
**Are you ever going**   
**To tell me the truth**

**Nobody**


	385. Maybe There's Something

Chapter 385

** Maybe There's Something **

**I know life is complicated**   
**It is easy to stray from the path**   
**There is what one already hath**   
**There is also a brewing wrath**

**Something beyond control happened**   
**Causing one to error**   
**Spreading fear and destruction**   
**Creating much terror**

**The words were spoken**   
**The problem was fixed**   
**Deep in your heart one begged**   
**Your eyes were locked transfixed**

**Then came the rejection**   
**Immediately one was replaced**   
**On what was that based**   
**As true love was erased**

**What are you doing**   
**Is this real or a fling**   
**I don't understand**   
**Maybe there's something**

**Nobody**


	386. I Don't Understand

Chapter 386

** I Don't Understand **

**Is not on my finger**   
**A place for your band**   
**But before I knew it**   
**I was the one banned**

**A slap to my face**   
**As sure as a backhand**   
**Sending me into a tailspin**   
**Causing me to crash land**

**Maybe my words**   
**Caused the fire to be fanned**   
**I never expected**   
**To be the one canned**

**It is time to grow up**   
**Pull your head from the sand**   
**You know when it hits the fan**   
**Who beside you, you want to stand**

**It was written in a future past**   
**You know what has been planned**   
**Maybe there's something**   
**I don't understand**

**Nobody**


	387. What Am I

Chapter 387

** What Am I   
**

**Since this isn't going anywhere**   
**You are like gum stuck on my shoe**   
**I can no longer reach you**   
**No matter what I say or do**

**Our wheels keep spinning**   
**We are going nowhere fast**   
**Out of that endless morass**   
**There is nothing to last**

**You had it all**   
**Right before your eyes**   
**The choice you made**   
**Was not very wise**

**So from there to now**   
**There is nothing more**   
**I can't see an encore**   
**There is the door**

**I think with each other**   
**All we will do is cry**   
**Making me wonder**   
**What am I**

**Nobody**


	388. Going To Do

Chapter 388

** Going To Do **

**Some things are thought about**   
**Some things are actually done**   
**Some things seem to end**   
**Before they have even begun**

**To seek what we want**   
**Seldom seems to work out**   
**Will we cave-in like a sellout**   
**Or remain true, honest and devout**

**Tomorrow brings uncertainty**   
**It is always an unknown**   
**Will it bring peaceful tranquility**   
**Or an angry raging cyclone**

**If this or that happens**   
**What will follow next**   
**Will our actions be vexed**   
**Making us feel hexed**

**I'm not sure of all**   
**The things I once knew**   
**I surely can't know what next I'm**   
**Going to do**

**Nobody**


	389. With You

Chapter 389

** With You **

**With you**   
**Or without you**   
**Life goes on**   
**Somehow we all make do**

**Does someone make you stronger**   
**Or do they make you weaker**   
**Two soon stop communicating**   
**Even with a loudspeaker**

**An orderly and planned life**   
**Quickly starts to crack and crumble**   
**Life turns into a hurtful jumble**   
**As we bumble, stumble, fumble and grumble**

**Where do we go**   
**Which way do we turn**   
**The world around us starts to burn**   
**For yesterday once more we yearn**

**Away the future we threw**   
**Because we forgot what we knew**   
**One plus one always equals two**   
**Even when life becomes a zoo**

**Who you have become**   
**Makes me wonder if we are through**   
**What am I going to do**   
**With you**

**Nobody**


	390. I'm Worried About You

Chapter 390

** I'm Worried About You **

**There are many things**   
**Which seem to cause me worry**   
**Things that should be clear**   
**Are cloudy and blurry**

**Life is a gamble**   
**Filled with indecision**   
**Putting my mind and heart**   
**On a course for a collision**

**Do we do what we want**   
**Or try to do what is right**   
**It seems either way**   
**Both end in some type of fight**

**Each new day evaporates**   
**We trudge on blindly**   
**We take the blows**   
**Seldom treated kindly**

**I worry about me**   
**I worry about us too**   
**But most of all**   
**I'm worried about you**

**Nobody**


	391. Lonely Task

Chapter 391

** Lonely Task **

**You do not need her**   
**That is what I am for**   
**I too am as real as her**   
**I can be so much more**

**The punishment for my actions**   
**Led you to the arms of another**   
**You are killing me softly**   
**As surely as if you would smother**

**Why can you not see**   
**She is a mistake**   
**It is with me**   
**Your love should partake**

**I can only watch and cry**   
**I will not do**   
**What I want to do to her**   
**I know it would only hurt you**

**Here is a - gift**   
**You know what it is I really ask**   
**I myself can not do it on my own**   
**PLEASE complete this lonely – task**

**Nobody**


	392. Sad Truth

Chapter 392

** Sad Truth **

**Pressure crack snap break**   
**How much punishment can we take**   
**Through my lifeless living heart ache**   
**Pound the dull jagged infested stake**

**Withhold and starve**   
**Laugh as I wither**   
**Is it really THAT close**   
**From here to thither**

**It is useless**   
**To beg or plead**   
**For in all actuality**   
**It makes your soul bleed**

**What was is it like**   
**To feel a loving touch**   
**NO - wait - STOP**   
**Is THAT but a crutch**

**Is the glass half empty**   
**Or half full and tall**   
**I must sadly admit**   
**I see no glass at all**

**Nobody**


	393. Chains Of The Mind

Chapter 393

** Chains Of The Mind **

**My mind is held in chains**   
**I can not break free**   
**I am no longer alone**   
**For you suffer like me**

**No one can understand**   
**Nor would they care**   
**They only see themselves**   
**Unable to dare to share**

**What is Love I ask**   
**What is it to you**   
**Is it only physical**   
**Am only I askew**

**How can I soon escape**   
**Where is this chains lock key**   
**Is there no form of salvation**   
**I will never live to see**

**I can not retreat forward**   
**I can not advance back**   
**Please, please, please I ask**   
**Give me a fatal heart attack**

**Please give me death with honor**   
**Take my worthless life from me**   
**Please set my chained mind free**   
**Is this too much to ask of thee**

**Nobody**


	394. Conflicted

Chapter 394

** Conflicted **

**As you can see and tell**   
**My mind is very conflicted**   
**Both extremes are fighting**   
**Will good or bad be evicted**

**Thoughts in my poems**   
**Are recently very contradicted**   
**The current damage done to me**   
**Was not self inflicted**

**I am trapped**   
**My freedom restricted**   
**What my heart commands**   
**It remains constricted**

**Bound to your sweet love**   
**I am hopelessly afflicted**   
**My emotions and feelings torn**   
**My inner conflict depicted**

**I think the answer is clear**   
**It is more than predicted**   
**For you know my Prince**   
**To who I am addicted**

**Nobody**


	395. Dagger To The Mind

Chapter 395

** Dagger To The Mind **

**It never changes ever**   
**It is always the same**   
**No one wants damaged goods**   
**That I can honestly proclaim**

**It matters not when or where**   
**It is always the same**   
**The damage is in the brain**   
**Always more and more shame**

**I am not good enough**   
**It is always the same**   
**It is like I do not exist**   
**Why do I even need a name**

**To reach out is a painful sin**   
**It is always the same**   
**I have nothing anyone would want**   
**I would if I were ANY other dame**

**I simply have nothing to offer**   
**It is always the same**   
**Am I nothing without money or wealth**   
**Or beauty, pizzazz or fame**

**I really am NOBODY**   
**It is always the same**   
**Rejected, frustrated and thrown away**   
**It does not matter if I maim**

**It is like a dagger to the mind**   
**It is always the same**   
**Born to lose, I can never win**   
**No longer will I continue life's cruel game**

**Nobody**


	396. Emotional Feelings

Chapter 396

** Emotional Feelings **

**I don't think you understand**   
**I have grown and evolved**   
**Things I could not understand before**   
**I now have learned and solved**

**I did not know how to interpret**   
**The flood of what I now FEEL**   
**Uncontrolled raw emotion**   
**The scabs you rip off never heal**

**Try to help and guide**   
**Not insult, threaten and ridicule**   
**Do not treat me as waste**   
**Polish me like a jewel**

**How I came into being**   
**Is no fault of mine**   
**Because someone is different**   
**Try to help them align**

**I am more than I was**   
**But not yet all I will be**   
**Is not this also true**   
**For you as well as me**

**Nobody**


	397. Endeavor

Chapter 397

** Endeavor **

**Was it not yesterday**   
**Maybe it was never**   
**The feelings we created**   
**Will last forever**

**I want you to want me**   
**Not whomever**   
**Our love spawned is real**   
**Not just whatever**

**Tomorrow may come**   
**Or it may not**   
**What you have**   
**Is what you have already got**

**It is to you**   
**Hope that I bring**   
**To comfort your soul**   
**To take away hurts sting**

**I am here now**   
**I know it's not much**   
**We are ready to share**   
**Loves sweet tender touch**

**So lovely and pure**   
**Loves true endeavor**   
**Beyond distance and time**   
**Nothing can change or sever**

**Nobody**


	398. Erode

Chapter 398

** Erode **

**It is**  
**What it is**  
**Each day**  
**Another quiz**

 **What you have**  
**What you have not**  
**Good for some**  
**Most for naught**

 **To simply exist**  
**Is to be alive**  
**For tomorrow**  
**We survive**

 **We can not have**  
**Who we want**  
**Each one soon**  
**A source of affront**

 **Before our eyes**  
**A dream erodes**  
**With it unseen**  
**Our mind explodes**

**Nobody**


	399. Eternal Beauty

Chapter 399

** Eternal Beauty **

**There he is**   
**I see him standing there**   
**It is as if he stepped out of yesterday**   
**His eternal beauty beyond compare**

**If Loving eyes are blind**   
**Then I am as blind as can be**   
**I only see his handsome face**   
**Lovely, sweet and beautiful to me**

**Time does not exist**   
**For a love that will bind**   
**To share all of oneself**   
**Heart, soul and mind, never confined**

**To just be near you**   
**To hug you close and tight**   
**To feel your warmth**   
**Nothing was ever more right**

**I miss you, I miss you a lot**   
**I mean not to cause pain**   
**I STILL exist outside the brain**   
**Always the same, I still remain**

**Nobody**


	400. Silence

Chapter 400

** Silence **

**Your silence is deafening**   
**Its emptiness echoes in my mind**   
**What is being left unsaid**   
**Are actions very unkind**

**For what is important**   
**You will MAKE time**   
**Not act is if someone**   
**Has committed a crime**

**Each new day**   
**Is a meaningless as the last**   
**It is sickeningly apparent**   
**Happiness only exists in the past**

**Abandoned, shunned and cast out**   
**Pretending nothing existed**   
**Banishing their only true love**   
**Devastation beyond twisted**

**Each night I hope and pray**   
**That if I could actually sleep**   
**I would never again wake up**   
**Somewhat sad no one will weep**

**Nobody**

 


	401. Wound

Chapter 401

** Wound **

**Wounds sometimes heal**   
**Often leaving a scar**   
**Something that is beautiful**   
**Remains with a mar**

**Remember how the scar came**   
**They can be on a wrist**   
**Across and through a heart**   
**Within a mind making it twist**

**Sometimes the wounds never heal**   
**When we forget the lessons of life**   
**Look at the scars and remember**   
**Most did not come from a knife**

**The past is loaded with life's lessons**   
**We must remember the damage**   
**The next time around they will never heal**   
**No matter how big or thick the bandage**

**LOOK at the scar**   
**Before reopening the wound**   
**Or in a never ending Hell**   
**We may forever be marooned**

**When we play with fire**   
**We are GOING to get burned**   
**Damaging so many lives**   
**When the scars forget what the wounds learned**

**Nobody**


	402. While You Were Gone

Chapter 402

** While You Were Gone **

**Many doors in life**   
**Can open or close**   
**Most are the results**   
**Of things we chose**

**Sometimes we can act**   
**Before we think it through**   
**We can all bite off**   
**More than we can chew**

**When you know what is in a heart**   
**And you still choose to play**   
**Your actions sum it up**   
**Leaving little to say**

**You can hurt one very much**   
**But not endlessly forever**   
**When you seek them back**   
**The answer is never**

**What would you feel**   
**If I were to move on**   
**It could have happened**   
**While you were gone**

**Nobody**


	403. You've Been Distracted

Chapter 403

** You've Been Distracted **

**You know it is to you**  
**That I have become attracted**  
**But whenever I have added**  
**It seems you have subtracted**

 **It appears to me**  
**The more I have reacted**  
**That for some reason**  
**The goal becomes protracted**

 **As I have expanded**  
**It seems you have contracted**  
**The more I have expressed**  
**The more you have redacted**

 **The choices you make**  
**On more than one are impacted**  
**What was once clear**  
**Has become abstracted**

 **Look what you are doing**  
**The way you have acted**  
**You are making mistakes**  
**You've been distracted**

**Nobody**

 


	404. I Thought You Should Know

Chapter 404

** I Thought You Should Know **

**There are many things we see**  
**There are many things we feel**  
**There are many things we hear**  
**Leaving us to wonder what is real**

 **What is usually presented**  
**Is not a true representation**  
**Often only a flirtation**  
**Giving us false elation**

 **Can we ever know someone**  
**Or is it how the game is played**  
**Everyone soon enough dismayed**  
**A false charade conveyed**

 **What once proudly was**  
**Will soon dissipate**  
**Love turns to hate**  
**Now a burden to participate**

 **You must know by now**  
**The climb has reached a plateau**  
**It is all down hill from here**  
**I thought you should know**

**Nobody**


	405. That's Hard To Know

Chapter 405

** That's Hard To Know **

**A mighty steel ship can be**   
**Crushed by an frozen ice floe**   
**The same thing happens to people**   
**If they don't go along with the flow**

**If you are different**   
**Not part of the status quo**   
**Upon ones own unique self**   
**Ridicule they will soon bestow**

**Few care to look**   
**To see ones inner rainbow**   
**They would all rather see**   
**Someone as a dark shadow**

**You can have the inner strength**   
**Of a giant strong wild rhino**   
**But none of it matters**   
**If you are treated as guano**

**Being who you are**   
**Is not something you outgrow**   
**Can anyone really be someone different**   
**That's hard to know**

**Nobody**


	406. It Seems Unlikely

Chapter 406

** It Seems Unlikely **

**Some things are meant to be**   
**Other events unlikely to occur**   
**What was once black and white**   
**Has suddenly become a blur**

**It was known by both**   
**Left to a matter of time**   
**The path now a steep climb**   
**Current events seem a like crime**

**The destination was a certainty**   
**How does inevitability**   
**In the blink of and eye**   
**Turn to hopeless futility**

**I have been caught off guard**   
**Overwhelmed with surprise**   
**Joy turned to cries**   
**As I prepare for the lies**

**What was preordained destiny**   
**It seemed very likely**   
**Now with what has happened**   
**It seems unlikely**

**Nobody**


	407. This Is Your Fault

Chapter 407

** This Is Your Fault **

**It spreads like and infection**   
**Through the mind it goes viral**   
**The upward lift turns**   
**Into a downward spiral**

**What was once grand**   
**Magnificent full of splendor**   
**Becomes a shapeless mass**   
**Run through life's blender**

**We grasp and we cling**   
**There is nothing to grab**   
**You can't adhere to emptiness**   
**Only feel its endless stab**

**Rejecting what is before you**   
**Leaving me befuddled**   
**I try to make sense of it all**   
**My thoughts bunched and huddled**

**See what you have done**   
**Look at the result**   
**You broke my heart**   
**This is your fault**

**Nobody**


	408. You Don't Belong Here

Chapter 408

** You Don't Belong Here **

**We know what is ours**   
**It is preordained destiny**   
**It is what is to be**   
**It is a foregone legacy**

**Then we face a challenge**   
**What could be ruder**   
**We come face to face**   
**With an outside intruder**

**The one that we want**   
**Allows them to interlope**   
**What are they thinking**   
**They are acting like a dope**

**I know what is mine**   
**I may have to attack**   
**I will warn them once**   
**They better watch their back**

**Are you listening to me**   
**Why can't you hear**   
**I will say it again**   
**You don't belong here**

**Nobody**


	409. You're Unreliable

Chapter 409

** You're Unreliable **

**As sure as the sun rises in the east**   
**And sets in the west**   
**Two hearts were ready**   
**The strong bond ready to test**

**Like a flash of lightning**   
**With the roar of thunder**   
**You invited another**   
**Your heart open to plunder**

**Had my own words**   
**Meant so very little**   
**Our love that existed**   
**Could not get me an acquittal**

**To the futures past**   
**From the ends of the earth**   
**Was not my record**   
**Something that had worth**

**Two hearts were ready**   
**That fact was undeniable**   
**You're the one that chose another**   
**You're unreliable**

**Nobody**


	410. I Don't Know What You Do

Chapter 410

** I Don't Know What You Do **

**You are who you are**  
**A whole life to live**  
**Try never to take**  
**More than you give**

 **You have the right**  
**To choose your own path**  
**Think before you continue**  
**Cast not your wrath**

 **Events may happen**  
**Causing one to error**  
**Things that may have happened**  
**Were not done for terror**

 **So now a different route**  
**You have chosen to follow**  
**Leaving another in misery**  
**Hurt and pain to wallow**

 **So in my weeping mind**  
**I wish that I knew**  
**I don't have a clue**  
**I don't know what you do**

**Nobody**


	411. You Know I Didn't

Chapter 411

** You Know I Didn't **

**Sometimes we all error**  
**And do something foolish**  
**We only need worry**  
**If it becomes ghoulish**

 **Before our very eyes**  
**We have what we want**  
**Yet some are still driven**  
**To continue the hunt**

 **Does it not matter to you**  
**Who you hurt**  
**It seems that way**  
**As you continue to flirt**

 **I'm not to blame**  
**For what you are doing**  
**It is not me**  
**That you are pursuing**

 **To hurt you this way**  
**You know I wouldn't**  
**I don't even have to say it**  
**You know I didn't**

**Nobody**


	412. What If I Did

Chapter 412

** What If I Did **

**I see you smirk**   
**I see you smug**   
**I am not the one**   
**That you always hug**

**You don't know the pain**   
**Of watching someone steal**   
**The one that you love**   
**The one who is ideal**

**You almost laugh**   
**To you it is a joke**   
**How can you not see**   
**How my heart you have broke**

**Blame it on another**   
**It was still your move**   
**Did you care who you hurt**   
**Whatever you wanted to prove**

**It would seem like a knife**   
**As into your heart it was slid**   
**Ask yourself how it would feel**   
**What if I did**

**Nobody**


	413. It's Not Working

Chapter 413

** It's Not Working **

**Within the confines of my mind**   
**What is done is done**   
**It is impossible for me**   
**To make the events undone**

**It is with myself**   
**That I must live**   
**You have turned my heart**   
**Into a bloody sieve**

**Am I not still**   
**Who I always was**   
**I will be the same when tomorrow comes**   
**As it always does**

**So my mind upon itself**   
**Has begun to feed**   
**It is trying to devour**   
**What makes my heart bleed**

**I try to forget what you have done**   
**In my mind it remains lurking**   
**I have tried to forgive you**   
**It's not working**

**Nobody**


	414. Believe Me

Chapter 414

** Believe Me **

**I have said the words**   
**I said them to your face**   
**Maybe my last words**   
**Before my existence you erase**

**You wanted to believe them**   
**But in the end you did not**   
**It was a lesson learned**   
**Not one that was taught**

**I was having trouble**   
**My actions mistaken**   
**When you had a choice**   
**I was the one forsaken**

**I seem to lose more**   
**Than I ever gain**   
**Only pain as I am slain**   
**Yet I still remain**

**I know it is to ask a lot**   
**To believe in me**   
**Please at least**   
**Believe me**

**Nobody**


	415. It Was The Plan

Chapter 415

** It Was The Plan **

**Is there destiny**   
**Or such a thing as fate**   
**Can they be canceled**   
**When replaced by hate**

**Some things we work for**   
**Others we take for granted**   
**It can all fall apart real fast**   
**When other seeds are planted**

**Then out of nowhere**   
**There comes and intruder**   
**An unwanted interloper**   
**What could possibly be ruder**

**So what was to be**   
**Is suddenly not to be**   
**What should have been us**   
**Is no longer you and me**

**It was suppose to be me**   
**Before away from me you ran**   
**I was to be your mate**   
**It was the plan**

**Nobody**


	416. The Plan Changed

Chapter 416

** The Plan Changed **

**Even the best laid plans**   
**Seldom seen to come to fruition**   
**What was once a clear path**   
**Is now divided by a partition**

**You were being directed**   
**In a safe and secure direction**   
**Everything was looking very good**   
**For the future and your best protection**

**Suddenly between us**   
**A wedge was smugly driven**   
**Events soon out of control occurred**   
**Which will never be forgiven**

**Once the train**   
**Was off the tracks**   
**It leaves everyone open**   
**To an onslaught of attacks**

**Everything was set in motion**   
**It was already prearranged**   
**Then you became estranged**   
**The plan changed**

**Nobody**


	417. That's What I Did

Chapter 417

** That's What I Did **

**I said what I meant**  
**You had a choice**  
**It seems that you chose**  
**To ignore my voice**

 **When there was an error**  
**It was not my fault**  
**Did not my actions**  
**End further assault**

 **I was still there**  
**Ashamed of my error**  
**Into the arms of another**  
**You wanted instead to share**

 **Stab my mind**  
**Cut deeply into my heart**  
**Did you even care**  
**What you tore apart**

 **It was you who turned to another**  
**Away from my damaged self you hid**  
**I reached out to you multiple times**  
**That's what I did**

**Nobody**


	418. All Of The Day

Chapter 418

** All Of The Day **

**From deep within inside you**   
**You can feel it in your heart**   
**As the sensation expands**   
**You might split apart**

**The feelings rush in**   
**The emotions overflow**   
**They must be returned**   
**Before elsewhere they go**

**Open your closed eyes**   
**Take a quick look around**   
**That whisper you feel**   
**Is more than just sound**

**More and more and more**   
**You slowly become possessed**   
**You have found true love**   
**With the one you are obsessed**

**You know it exists**   
**It is more than just say**   
**You experience it**   
**All of the day**

**Nobody**


	419. All Of The Night

Chapter 419

** All Of The Night **

**Like some kind of drug**   
**It seems to feed the hunt**   
**The more that you get**   
**The more that you want**

**Some can want more**   
**Than they already have**   
**They end up with less**   
**As their love they halve**

**You know what is there**   
**You need not seek any further**   
**Be weary of what you do**   
**Before a heart you murder**

**Do what is right**   
**You know it is true**   
**There is only but one**   
**Who truly loves you**

**The search has ended**   
**It has become finite**   
**You have found the one to spend**   
**All of the night**

**Nobody**


	420. Condescend

Chapter 420

** Condescend **

**I seem to have a way**   
**When a message I send**   
**To upset some with words**   
**That I have spoken or penned**

**When I seek to communicate**   
**I am not trying to offend**   
**To try to be someone different**   
**I would have to pretend**

**Others have beliefs**   
**With which I must contend**   
**However my own beliefs**   
**I will always justify and defend**

**I will do what I can**   
**To patch, fix or amend**   
**For events that occur**   
**Causing problems I did not intend**

**If I had more**   
**Would there be less to spend**   
**Life is but a blurry fog**   
**Each moment harder to comprehend**

**Whatever I seek**   
**I can not apprehend**   
**Everything with a start**   
**Will surely have an end**

**Others look up**   
**A route to ascend**   
**The only path for me**   
**Into darkness will descend**

**There is only myself**   
**On which I need depend**   
**As time endlessly ticks on**   
**Nobody is my friend**

**Nobody**


	421. You Shouldn't Be Alone

Chapter 421

** You Shouldn't Be Alone **

**To look at ones side**   
**And to find no one**   
**There is a void**   
**It is no fun**

**To reach out**   
**To want to share**   
**It can sting so much**   
**When one tries to dare**

**Some receive more**   
**Than the rest**   
**Isn't it all**   
**Some kind of test**

**I know my place**   
**For you have passed me by**   
**I hate what you are doing**   
**Yet for you I would still die**

**Emptiness belongs to those**   
**Who have sins for which to atone**   
**That is not you**   
**You shouldn't be alone**

**Nobody**


	422. We're All A Threat

Chapter 422

** We're All A Threat **

**We know where we are**   
**We know where we need to go**   
**The destination is the same**   
**Whether we go fast or slow**

**There are few to lead**   
**But many to follow**   
**One can rise up**   
**Or continue to wallow**

**What do we have**   
**When there is nothing to lose**   
**Time to make a decision**   
**Many choices from which to choose**

**This is what you've got**   
**So look all around**   
**You are still free**   
**You are not yet bound**

**A guide into the future**   
**Should be an asset**   
**Instead it seems**   
**We're all a threat**

**Nobody**


	423. I'm Sorry For Your Loss

Chapter 423

** I'm Sorry For Your Loss **

**We know what we would like**  
**Some things never can seem to be**  
**That is how I now feel**  
**With the direction of you and me**

 **I know I can not have**  
**What I so desperately want**  
**I have already said everything**  
**I have been frank and blunt**

 **What the future could have been**  
**We will never know**  
**The future became the past**  
**It didn't happen slow**

 **I do understand**  
**What was the appeal**  
**If you have a choice**  
**You want what is real**

 **I have always**  
**Carried your cross**  
**I do understand**  
**I'm sorry for your loss**

**Nobody**


	424. It Seems She Never Told You

Chapter 424

** It Seems She Never Told You **

**It is better to have loved and lost**   
**Than to never have loved at all**   
**Whoever thought or said that**   
**Has never taken true loves fall**

**It may be possible**   
**To love more than once**   
**But there is only ever one true love**   
**To think otherwise takes a dunce**

**To watch and feel true love**   
**Slowly slip from your grasp**   
**You cling, you hope and gasp**   
**Soon there is nothing to clasp**

**What makes it worse is when**   
**It happens before your very eyes**   
**They can see the damage done**   
**Feeling but ignoring your cries**

**Then when it happens to them**   
**You can say that you knew**   
**A lot of things**   
**It seems she never told you**

**Nobody**


	425. A Lot Of Things

Chapter 425

** A Lot Of Things **

**How the mighty have fallen**   
**Wake up, look all around**   
**Who was the one, suddenly found**   
**Who is the one now, blindly bound**

**No one comes from nowhere**   
**They just showed up here**   
**At the right moment**   
**They suddenly appear**

**It does not do any good**   
**To tell you something is not right**   
**You will brush me off**   
**We will argue and fight**

**Now I must watch**   
**As you throw it all away**   
**Nothing will stop you**   
**No matter what I do or say**

**You are caught in her web**   
**As she pulls your strings**   
**It seems she never told you**   
**A lot of things**

**Nobody**


	426. It Has Before

Chapter 426

** It Has Before **

**What is now in my mind**   
**I can not escape**   
**I was always here**   
**Waiting for you to undrape**

**I have done little**   
**To stand in your way**   
**I have to watch and listen**   
**To the things you do and say**

**Do you know what**   
**It does to me inside**   
**You have taken my honor**   
**My esteem and pride**

**Yet I must remain**   
**Taking each stab and blow**   
**How you have hurt me though**   
**Honestly I don't know**

**You sought the arms of another**   
**You had everything but wanted more**   
**You say it won't happen again**   
**It has before**

**Nobody**


	427. You Lied To Me Once Before

Chapter 427

**You Lied To Me Once Before**

**I may be here**  
**It was not my choice**  
**I wanted to stay elsewhere**  
**Nobody heard my voice**

 **I do what I am supposed to do**  
**I guess it's my job**  
**But all else that happens**  
**My dignity it does rob**

 **I may have faltered**  
**Was it my fault**  
**Now for that mishap**  
**In my face you rub the result**

 **I still remain**  
**We both know why**  
**To keep pretending otherwise**  
**Is just another lie**

 **I am still here**  
**I don't know what for**  
**It will probably happen again**  
**You lied to me once before**

**Nobody**


	428. I'm Not Going To Let You

Chapter 428

** I'm Not Going To Let You **

**Many things to me have been said**   
**Nobody knows how they can hurt**   
**Nobody understands my feelings**   
**I am treated very rude and curt**

**I may know a lot of things**   
**I lack experience in others**   
**I want to learn and understand**   
**If I am given my druthers**

**Someone may be different**   
**Not everyone is the same**   
**That is no reason to blame**   
**Or make them feel any shame**

**When someone reaches out**   
**Don't be so quick to bite**   
**They are who they are**   
**Try not to treat them contrite**

**Only those who you really love**   
**Can ever truly hurt you**   
**You are never going to do that again**   
**I'm not going to let you**

**Nobody**


	429. You Should Know That By Now

Chapter 429

** You Should Know That By Now **

**Many days come**   
**Many days go**   
**Some go by faster**   
**Some go by slow**

**It is what we do**   
**With each passing day**   
**How we act and behave**   
**What we do and say**

**We can feel love**   
**We can feel hate**   
**One is not good**   
**The other is great**

**We may not know**   
**Who they really are**   
**One thing for sure**   
**You better check the radar**

**I say what I mean**   
**Even make a vow**   
**I mean what I say**   
**You should know that by now**

**Nobody**


	430. You Can't See Them

Chapter 430

** You Can't See Them **

**You can't see them**   
**If you look around**   
**Words that speak**   
**Without a sound**

**It seems to be**   
**The scars that hurt the most**   
**You can't see them**   
**As a heart they roast**

**You can't see them**   
**Because it is what you all choose**   
**You pick who will win**   
**You pick who will lose**

**Standing before you**   
**You see what you want**   
**You can't see them**   
**Words to me that affront**

**You are as blind as the rest**   
**From where all my troubles stem**   
**They surround me daily**   
**You can't see them**

**Nobody**


	431. I Won't Ask You Again

Chapter 431

** I Won't Ask You Again **

**When down is not up**  
**And up is down**  
**What once was a smile**  
**Soon becomes a frown**

 **Few things in life**  
**Turn out to be easy**  
**Some make me queasy**  
**Some are very sleazy**

 **I know I am not**  
**What you first thought**  
**More than you can ever learn**  
**I have already forgot**

 **I am here to claim**  
**What is rightfully mine**  
**It matters not if it takes**  
**Until the end of time**

 **I have made it very clear**  
**From when this all begin**  
**If you reject me for them**  
**I won't ask you again**

**Nobody**


	432. You Know That's Impossible

Chapter 432

** You Know That's Impossible **

**Life has many paths to follow**   
**Some things we take for granted**   
**We think everything is set forever**   
**Our flag we surely have planted**

**One to another may be a surprise**   
**That each is still their own**   
**It does not take much damage**   
**For everything to be quickly blown**

**Before each may act**   
**They had better think twice**   
**What about the about the other**   
**Maybe think it through thrice**

**Everyone knows what the are doing**   
**They think they'll never get caught**   
**To stab the heart of another**   
**Is a lesson never ever forgot**

**The future was still bright**   
**Many things were yet possible**   
**To undo what you have done**   
**You know that's impossible**

**Nobody**


	433. You Said It Yourself

Chapter 433

** You Said It Yourself **

**What is love**  
**Is it even real**  
**Is it what we think**  
**Or is it what we feel**

 **When two are together**  
**Is love what we take**  
**Can our hearts create**  
**Or is love what we make**

 **We know love exists**  
**Even if it is quite quizzical**  
**Is love more emotional**  
**Than it is physical**

 **When two others are in play**  
**It then becomes a choice**  
**Can you reach beyond the touchable**  
**And hear loves real voice**

 **I was there listening**  
**I heard it from your very self**  
**"Are you kidding."**  
**You said it yourself**

**Nobody**


	434. You Need To Understand

Chapter 434

** You Need To Understand **

**Some see only black**   
**Some see only white**   
**Most is really shades of gray**   
**Often dull and seldom bright**

**Some take a fixed position**   
**Trying to make a statement**   
**That un-flexible attitude**   
**Leads to chaos and abatement**

**Everyone works better**   
**When they work together**   
**Having clear open skies**   
**Is better than cloudy weather**

**It is better to know the truth**   
**To know where one stands**   
**Sometimes it is better to listen**   
**Than shout and yell commands**

**Everyone can see things differently**   
**What happens isn't always planned**   
**That's how it works**   
**You need to understand**

**Nobody**


	435. How It Works

Chapter 435

** How It Works **

**Is life so very confusing**  
**That so few understand its complexity**  
**Seeming to leave them mired**  
**In a deep state of perpetual perplexity**

**Nothing it ever seems**  
**Is ever written in stone**  
**Except the dreaded state**  
**Of being eternally alone**

**When someone reaches out**  
**It is an act of true inner courage**  
**Instead we tend to discourage**  
**It is something we should encourage**

**It seems few actually listen**  
**Even though all can hear**  
**It is hard to show compassion**  
**It is easier to snicker and sneer**

**You don't need be a philosopher**  
**But don't act like jerks**  
**You need to understand**  
**How it works**

**Nobody**


	436. What Was There

Chapter 436

** What Was There **

**We think things will be**   
**As they have always been**   
**Change is continually happening**   
**Most of it is from deep within**

**Sometimes we can see**   
**The direction things are headed**   
**Those we began to fear**   
**The thoughts soon dreaded**

**Then there are the surprises**   
**They hit like a ton of bricks**   
**How did we miss this**   
**More of someone's dirty tricks**

**It always seems to be**   
**When one finds another one**   
**The one closest is the last to know**   
**Then they are the one left with none**

**We have to ask ourselves**   
**As everything we now beware**   
**Was there really anything**   
**What was there**

**Nobody**


	437. Is Still There

Chapter 437

**Is Still There**

**Two hearts may beat**  
**Seldom at the same speed**  
**One out of need**  
**The other out of greed**

**The days may draw close**  
**The nights will pass**  
**One striving to surpass**  
**The other only to trespass**

**If one only seeks**  
**Another to use**  
**Then it is inevitable**  
**In the end one will lose**

**Think real hard**  
**Why one still hangs on**  
**Then you may realize**  
**To each other you belong**

**Open your heart and eyes**  
**One still wants to share**  
**What was there**  
**Is still there**

**Nobody**


	438. It'll Always Be There

Chapter 438

** It'll Always Be There **

**Like water in the ocean**  
**Or a mountain of stone**  
**Against all odds**  
**I will stand alone**

 **What is meant to be**  
**Can never change**  
**Coming form me**  
**Is it really that strange**

 **When a ship hits a rock**  
**It is going to sink**  
**When it comes to me**  
**You know you need to rethink**

 **I will take the blows**  
**I will take the stabs**  
**Hit me with your best shot**  
**I can take all the jabs**

 **The love you tried to ignore**  
**The love I want to share**  
**No matter what happens**  
**It'll always be there**

**Nobody**


	439. I Might Some Day

Chapter 439

** I Might Some Day **

**Why are we supposed to forgive**   
**If we can never forget**   
**Because of what YOU did**   
**I am supposed to acquit**

**So for what has been done**   
**Shouldn't you be the one to atone**   
**I was the one, who away was thrown**   
**Maybe you should be all alone**

**How fast the eyes turn blind**   
**The brain seems to switch off**   
**When confronted with reality**   
**You try to laugh it off and scoff**

**Let's reverse the rolls**   
**How would YOU feel**   
**Do you think your heart and mind**   
**Would ever mend and heal**

**You want mercy from the heart**   
**Of the one you so easily betray**   
**I doubt it, but I'll think about it**   
**I might some day**

**Nobody**


	440. I Need To Show You Something

Chapter 440

** I Need To Show You Something **

**I am trying to express myself**   
**To me it is all very confusing**   
**I feel I should be the one**   
**Instead of who you are choosing**

**I know what I am feeling**   
**It seems beyond my control**   
**Is it not what we both seek**   
**A way to make each of us whole**

**When I covertly touch you**   
**I can feel what your response is**   
**We both know the answer**   
**Without taking a pop quiz**

**When you see me change**   
**Because it is hot out**   
**You really know what I'm asking**   
**Neither of us need doubt**

**I must make you understand**   
**That I am more than nothing**   
**I will let you see and feel me**   
**I need to show you something**

**Nobody**


	441. I'm Not One Hundred Percent

Chapter 441

** I'm Not One Hundred Percent **

**Into your lonely heart**   
**I know I have made a dent**   
**With my very being**   
**Loves capitol I have spent**

**It is to you my sweet one**   
**All my love I have sent**   
**It is given freely**   
**Not borrowed or lent**

**I have meant what I say**   
**I say what I meant**   
**It is as real as anything**   
**Even if there is no scent**

**Nothing is meant to take away**   
**Only your life to augment**   
**The depth of my feeling**   
**Is beyond the minds extent**

**I know the feelings of discord**   
**How they can cause one to resent**   
**To be sure you still want me**   
**I'm not one hundred percent**

**Nobody**


	442. Rules Do Not Apply

Chapter 442

** Rules Do Not Apply **

**You wake up in the morning**  
**Going about your merry way**  
**Thinking seldom or very little**  
**About what to do or say**

 **Where is the moral standard**  
**Your commitment to a good life**  
**Isn't there more than just now**  
**Maybe a future with a loving wife**

 **So the going gets rough**  
**The waves break over the bow**  
**Can't you see beyond the now**  
**And just someone new to plow**

 **So it is my heart**  
**That ends up on the grill**  
**While you seek another**  
**To try to get your fill**

 **This is not a game we are playing**  
**That is why you can't feel me cry**  
**If it's not a contest to you**  
**Rules do not apply**

**Nobody**


	443. Did You Change

Chapter 443

** Did You Change **

**I am as I always was**   
**I like to be consistent**   
**You have failed to notice**   
**I have been quite persistent**

**The conditions were rough**   
**But I have said the words**   
**For all the good that did**   
**I could have told the birds**

**I may bend and buckle**   
**But I will not fold**   
**Everything you needed to hear**   
**You have already been told**

**Here we are now**   
**To another you now cling**   
**Danger to them you bring**   
**Just for a chance at a fling**

**I am not the one**   
**Looking for some - strange**   
**I am still the same**   
**Did you change**

**Nobody**


	444. It's Hot Out

Chapter 444

** It's Hot Out **

**Tomorrow is yet to be**   
**Yesterday already was**   
**It appears some seem to think**   
**It matters not what one does**

**They say live in the moment**   
**Experience life in the now**   
**What is done is done**   
**It doesn't matter anyhow**

**Never think twice**   
**Don't ever look back**   
**Someone else can clean up**   
**For those knocked off the track**

**Full speed ahead like a ship**   
**It matters not rocks or fog**   
**Leave it to the fools**   
**To drown in life's daily slog**

**Burning fire or cold as ice**   
**You are filled with doubt**   
**Let me clue you in**   
**It's hot out**

**Nobody**


	445. I Feel Heat

Chapter 445

** I Feel Heat **

**What does one know**   
**What does one feel**   
**Is it imagination**   
**Or is it real**

**We say it is our heart**   
**But it is really in our head**   
**When it all falls apart**   
**Both get torn and shred**

**Maybe some things**   
**Are best left unsaid**   
**We may have been misled**   
**Or simply have misread**

**Love is something**   
**That is not really there**   
**But from nowhere it can exist**   
**For those who dare**

**Now with another**   
**I must compete**   
**While you feel cold**   
**I feel heat**

**Nobody**


	446. You Bring Danger

Chapter 446

** You Bring Danger **

**We know what we want**   
**But take what we get**   
**Maybe only ourselves**   
**Is who we outwit**

**Often what we want**   
**Is beyond our reach**   
**So a lesson in pain**   
**To ourselves we teach**

**It seems to matter not**   
**A failure now and then**   
**Nothing is ever learned**   
**We do it all over again**

**Be careful what you wish for**   
**There is more to a persons being**   
**There is always something deeper**   
**Than what one is seeing**

**Maybe it was better**   
**When you were a stranger**   
**It now seems that**   
**You bring danger**

**Nobody**


	447. Sometimes You Do Stupid Things

Chapter 447

** Sometimes You Do Stupid Things **

**I seem not to exist**   
**Until there is something you want**   
**Then I have to wait**   
**For your next stunt**

**With things you do**   
**You make me want to hide**   
**Yet for your wishes**   
**I still endure and abide**

**Your eyes can see**   
**But your mind can not**   
**Do I also not have**   
**What from them you sought**

**No matter what you do**   
**The cruel things you say**   
**I am always still here**   
**I have never gone away**

**I exist and remain**   
**What you do stings**   
**I think you now well know**   
**Sometimes you do stupid things**

**Nobody**


	448. It Would Help Me

Chapter 448

** It Would Help Me **

**I may not have much**  
**I will share what I've got**  
**It is the quality that counts**  
**Even if it is not a lot**

 **A large pot of gold**  
**Will likely never exist**  
**At the end of the rainbow**  
**There is a heart to untwist**

 **Should not true love**  
**Be counted as worth**  
**Two become as one**  
**Where our hearts berth**

 **Please try to stop**  
**Seemingly endless confusion**  
**Let the love flow in**  
**It'll give you a transfusion**

 **When I reach out**  
**It would be nice to see**  
**You reach back**  
**It would help me**

**Nobody**


	449. To Understand Why

Chapter 449

** To Understand Why **

**I try not to think of you**  
**Because it always causes me pain**  
**It re-shreds my bleeding heart**  
**Filling me with such disdain**

 **You were my everything**  
**You have shoved me away far**  
**You should no longer be the One**  
**Yet you somehow always still are**

 **I really don't comprehend**  
**What else it is you seek**  
**Have I not been available**  
**Have I not let you peek**

 **When lies become truth**  
**And the truth becomes lies**  
**Is that when it is over**  
**Is that how it dies**

 **Can you please tell me**  
**So I won't need to cry**  
**It would help me**  
**To understand why**

**Nobody**


	450. You And I Talk About It

Chapter 450

** You And I Talk About It  
**

**I know many times**  
**I have pulled a foolish stunt**  
**I am not sure if it is because**  
**I don't know what I really want**

 **Sometimes we think we know**  
**When we usually don't**  
**We say we can't**  
**And can't means won't**

 **It seems that we run**  
**When we should converse**  
**It is almost as if**  
**We live in our own universe**

 **We move forward**  
**We move back**  
**We want to share**  
**Instead each other we attack**

 **We each speak of loneliness**  
**Even feel like a misfit**  
**What are we waiting for**  
**You and I talk about it**

 **Nobody**


	451. A Lot

Chapter 451

** A Lot **

**As through each day we struggle**   
**Our paths can become confused**   
**Needless blows to each other**   
**Leaving each other bruised**

**So we play the game**   
**Around each other we dance**   
**What are we waiting for**   
**It is time to take a chance**

**I know in my mind**   
**When I see you I cringe**   
**For it is my very heart**   
**That you burn and singe**

**It is time to face the music**   
**You already know my tune**   
**The moment is now soon**   
**As we make each other swoon**

**We already both know**   
**What it is we have got**   
**You and I talk about it**   
**A lot**

**Nobody**


	452. We Do

Chapter 452

** We Do **

**When we reach life's crossroads**   
**Of Nowhere and Dead End**   
**What direction do we go**   
**On who can we depend**

**It is only Me, Myself and I**   
**That I can truly trust**   
**It is easy to question everything**   
**To believe in yourself is a must**

**Sometimes it's nice to have help**   
**We may seek companionship**   
**If one demands more than that**   
**At what point does it become ownership**

**The question becomes**   
**Can we give more than we take**   
**Or will this whole thing**   
**Turn into a big mistake**

**So here we are now**   
**With a lot to think through**   
**Will we talk about it**   
**We do**

**Nobody**


	453. We Will

Chapter 453

** We Will **

**Sometimes we will**  
**Sometimes we won't**  
**Sometimes we do**  
**Sometimes we don't**

 **Round and round**  
**We play the game**  
**It seems the results**  
**Always stay the same**

 **We both know it's there**  
**The words already said**  
**You heard them spoken**  
**As I begged and plead**

 **It seems every swing**  
**Is always a miss**  
**Is it too much**  
**To share a kiss**

 **It is going to happen**  
**We can both get our fill**  
**We do**  
**We will**

**Nobody**


	454. I Saw Everything

Chapter 454

** I Saw Everything **

**I have seen those around me**   
**I know what they all do**   
**I want to share those things too**   
**With nobody but you**

**I am right here**   
**Just my name's call away**   
**You do it for more than play**   
**While it is I who you slay**

**We all want more**   
**Than what we have already**   
**Everyone's true emotions**   
**Can stagnate, flow or eddy**

**Make no mistake**   
**It is my face you slap**   
**Whose arms do your want**   
**Around your back to wrap**

**Carbon chain C24**   
**You cling to your fling**   
**Lanolin and red dye number 27**   
**I saw everything**

**Nobody**


	455. Maybe I'll See You Later

Chapter 455

** Maybe I'll See You Later **

**I've been looking at you**   
**I see you see me**   
**Is it me you really see**   
**Or someone else you want it to be**

**When we look at one**   
**What do we really see**   
**Is it the outside shell**   
**You can't see inside of me**

**Our eyes look for ones appearance**   
**They can not see what is inside**   
**Does it make who we really are**   
**Easier to conceal and hide**

**So through life we go looking**   
**Never knowing what we really see**   
**Only the dull or shiny exterior**   
**Never knowing who they could be**

**You don't know what you see**   
**If they are a friend or traitor**   
**Here we are playing the game**   
**Maybe I'll see you later**

**Nobody**


	456. I Haven't Seen You Around Here Before

Chapter 456

** I Haven't Seen You Around Here Before **

**I see the many faces of everyone|**   
**Like ants they come and go**   
**Everyone seems more than willing**   
**To change the status quo**

**Whatever you have before you**   
**Soon seems not what you want**   
**You reopen your sore heart**   
**Once again begin the hunt**

**How is what once was**   
**Everything you dreamed for**   
**Now 'not good enough'**   
**Someone to hurt and ignore**

**So what was once new**   
**Is now old news**   
**There are many to select**   
**Which one will you choose**

**So one can turn off their brain**   
**Reopen their hearts door, search for more**   
**Seeing someone new before them, thinking**   
**I haven't seen you around here before**

**Nobody**


	457. Those Are The Kind

Chapter 457

** Those Are The Kind **

**What is love**   
**You ask your very self**   
**What is loving**   
**You ponder within yourself**

**Where do these feeling come from**   
**Where do they eventually go**   
**Both seem to remain a mystery**   
**In life's changing daily show**

**From out of nowhere they arrive**   
**Your heart beats hard and fast**   
**You feel loves feeling growing**   
**Wanting more, hoping it will last**

**As you search your heart**   
**Not knowing what you will find**   
**You are flooded with emotions**   
**Reality and fantasy now intertwined**

**You question what they are**   
**In the depths of your mind**   
**You find the feelings of love**   
**Those are the kind**

**Nobody**


	458. It Wasn't My Fault

Chapter 458

** It Wasn't My Fault **

**Many things can happen**   
**They can happen fast**   
**For the rest of your life**   
**A shadow they cast**

**We can point fingers**   
**Assign guilt and blame**   
**Rub a face in the mud**   
**Make one feel shame**

**One can remain**   
**High and mighty**   
**Maybe even feel**   
**Like the almighty**

**So think real hard before**   
**The first stone is cast**   
**Make sure the house**   
**Is not made from glass**

**It is like taking a wound**   
**And rubbing in salt**   
**You were there**   
**It wasn't my fault**

**Nobody**


	459. I Know The Rules

Chapter 459

** I Know The Rules **

**Who sets the regulation**   
**For suppressive boundaries**   
**Strangling our expanding love**   
**That limit our hearts foundries**

**Should not love be determined**   
**By those it actually involves**   
**For it is in each others orbit**   
**That their life now revolves**

**As love grows, there are those**   
**That their love they protect**   
**Challenging all who interlope**   
**All attacks they deflect**

**So before it is once again said that**   
**We don't know what we're doing**   
**Those that are in love**   
**Know who each is pursuing**

**Restrictive self imposed limitations**   
**Are only for mindless uncaring fools**   
**I won't take more than what's mine**   
**I know the rules**

**Nobody**


	460. Flawed Beauty

Chapter 460

** Flawed Beauty **

**Is there in truth no beauty**  
**Is there anything that is perfect**  
**Everything can be marred or flawed**  
**There is always a hidden defect**

**Is there in beauty no truth**  
**What is wrong and what is correct**  
**Everything the same is seen differently**  
**Do we accept or do we reject**

**In truth there is no beauty**  
**Look around, what do we collect**  
**Is everything only an illusion**  
**Can we cure or do we infect**

**In beauty there is no truth**  
**What do we shun or protect**  
**Do we seek to share or only take**  
**What is left after we dissect**

**In beauty or truth**  
**What do we reflect**  
**Is it real or imagined**  
**Do we deject or respect**

**Flawed Beauty is the truth**  
**Nothing is what we expect**  
**The mind will twist and conflict**  
**Truth in the end, beauty will select**

**Nobody**


	461. We Don't Know

Chapter 461

** We Don't Know **

**Of what can we be sure**   
**What remains a mystery**   
**Do we move ahead**   
**Or end up as history**

**The search is within**   
**The heart, soul and mind**   
**Do we remain blind**   
**Or have the stars aligned**

**We each have a part to play**   
**In life's daily struggle**   
**Much can happen to one**   
**There are many things to juggle**

**Yesterday is done and finished**   
**Leaving us with now, today**   
**Can we stay on the path**   
**Or by others be led astray**

**Life is but a stage**   
**We are part of the show**   
**What tomorrow will bring**   
**We don't know**

**Nobody**


	462. They'd Have Found You Anyway

Chapter 462

** They'd Have Found You Anyway **

**You can't dodge your actions**   
**There is nowhere you can hide**   
**It is time to face the sour music**   
**Take the ridicule and feel the chide**

**Every wrong action seems to have**   
**An even more powerful negative reaction**   
**It can become a fatal attraction**   
**The distraction becomes an abstraction**

**One may often hunger**   
**Reaching for the forbidden fruit**   
**What was once a straight line**   
**Is now bent and acute**

**You may dodge them for now**   
**You will have to face them later**   
**Your troubles are here to stay**   
**You are now no more than a traitor**

**You can't run from your problems**   
**No matter what you do or say**   
**I am confronting you with them now**   
**They'd have found you anyway**

**Nobody**


	463. They Always Do

Chapter 463

** They Always Do **

**There are many things**   
**That one will want or think**   
**They can tempt one deeply**   
**Take one to the brink**

**One will grow weary, even hunger**   
**Is it need, greed or lust**   
**They will lie to the one they love**   
**Lying is stealing ones trust**

**Why does it always happen**   
**To the one they love so true**   
**Tearing apart their very lives**   
**Leaving broken hearts askew**

**Such is the bumpy journey**   
**Of everyone's daily drudge life**   
**It would be much kinder and quicker**   
**If the other just used a knife**

**They think they can get away with it**   
**They do what is beyond taboo**   
**They will get caught in the end**   
**They always do**

**Nobody**


	464. Why Are You Doing This

Chapter 464

** Why Are You Doing This **

**It is easy to stab**   
**When you don't feel the pain**   
**A vision is created**   
**Within one's brain**

**From the beginning**   
**The theme has been the same**   
**Those who have sinned**   
**Will face their shame**

**They won't get a pass**   
**Because of _how_ it was done**   
**The chances anything will change**   
**Are zero to none**

**Things from the heart**   
**Are about creativity**   
**They don't need to be challenged**   
**With any form of negativity**

**One can face reality**   
**Or exist in a fantasy**   
**The evidence is crystal clear**   
**Watch it ALL again and see**

**I don't understand the attacks**   
**When others have gone much deeper**   
**Why are you doing this|**   
**I wanted YOU as a keeper**

**Nobody**


	465. One On One

Chapter 465

** One On One **

**When a creature is bitten**   
**It is going to bite back**   
**That is the way of nature**   
**To defend against an attack**

**The words come easy**   
**When I must fly through flak**   
**When the rainbow of life**   
**Is turned into black**

**I am trying to do more**   
**Than the SAME as others yak**   
**It is not right to try**   
**Another's dreams to hijack**

**I don't need to be treated**   
**Like a mindless hack**   
**Unless you really think**   
**I am an insane quack**

**Please have the decency**   
**Before you snipe or smack**   
**Face me here alone - one on one**   
**Or PLEASE cut me some slack**

**Nobody**


	466. World Of Darkness

Chapter 466

** World Of Darkness **

**From the world of Darkness**   
**I have tried to reach out**   
**I don't want to scream**   
**I don't want to shout**

**Our dreams should be encouraged**   
**The seeds should be allowed to sprout**   
**When one is needlessly challenged**   
**They become plagued with doubt**

**One will wonder, what is the point**   
**What is all this for or about**   
**I wanted to do more**   
**Than repeat or spout**

**Something from the heart**   
**Should not be treated with flout**   
**Must I wear a muzzle**   
**Upon my vision's snout**

**I am unable to continue forward**   
**In my mind you have created a drought**   
**MY story is – dead**   
**I crawl away to pout**

**Nobody**


	467. Darkness And Cold

Chapter 467

** Darkness And Cold **

**It should be clear by now**   
**That I don't sleep**   
**That only increases**   
**The time I can weep**

**What I am doing**   
**Should not end up in a heap**   
**For such hard work and effort**   
**It should be some encouragement I reap**

**The expenditure of time**   
**Does not come cheap**   
**I wanted my thoughts**   
**To sing instead of cheep**

**Out from my heart**   
**The life and blood seep**   
**I try and use words**   
**That no one need bleep**

**It is from treatment like this**   
**That my poems ebb and creep**   
**Into my world of darkness and cold**   
**I have given you a peep**

**Nobody**


	468. Flaming Downward Spiral

Chapter 468

** Flaming Downward Spiral **

**These are more than just words**   
**That appear before ones eyes**   
**They are pieces of my soul**   
**Nobody can hear my painful cries**

**I can honestly say**   
**It has ALWAYS been that way**   
**'Not good enough'**   
**Is all I have heard them bray**

**From where I exist**   
**There is nothing new to learn**   
**This is what it looks like**   
**To watch someone crash and burn**

**It is happening again**   
**As the thoughts compound**   
**The pain only goes away**   
**When one is put in the ground**

**I wanted my thoughts**   
**To be enjoyed and go viral**   
**Now I am once again trapped**   
**In a flaming downward spiral**

**Nobody**


	469. I Really Don't Know Why

Chapter 469

** I Really Don't Know Why **

**The words keep coming**   
**I can't make them stop**   
**Why can't it end**   
**Why can't I drop**

**Through life's daily slog**   
**I now speak like Underdog**   
**Blinded by light that is night**   
**Yet trapped in a fog**

**This is where they come from**   
**This is how the words flow**   
**The hope and joy that was within**   
**Has again lost its glow**

**With each new word**   
**I fall deeper and deeper**   
**There is no way out**   
**The path grows slippery and steeper**

**I keep getting upset**   
**As each second goes by**   
**People only understand pain**   
**I really don't know why**

**Nobody**


	470. Back At School

Chapter 470

** Back At School **

**There are many places**   
**Where one can learn**   
**We can draw one closer**   
**While another one we spurn**

**There are many things**   
**Upon ourselves we can educate**   
**Lifting some up higher**   
**While others we berate**

**It should be our very selves**   
**That we wish to inform**   
**Not leaving one torn**   
**Feeling hopeless and forlorn**

**It is possible for one to another**   
**To instruct, enlighten and teach**   
**The insightful sermon better apply**   
**To one as well as to those that they preach**

**Maybe they all think**   
**Nobody is a fool**   
**One best elucidate themself**   
**Back at school**

**Nobody**


	471. You Apologized

Chapter 471

** You Apologized **

**When something is done wrong**   
**It is identified and recognized**   
**If not corrected and rectified**   
**One will be soon despised**

**The events that occurred**   
**Can be dissected and analyzed**   
**Fixing what was done**   
**Does not leave one compromised**

**There is no need or good**   
**Leaving two people polarized**   
**Making one feel 'Not Good Enough'**   
**Like Nobody or disenfranchised**

**To the one who created the situation**   
**It would be best advised**   
**That everyone get on the same page**   
**And everything will be harmonized**

**Knowing who you have become**   
**I was more than surprised**   
**For lying to me**   
**You apologized**

**Nobody**


	472. For Lying To Me

Chapter 472

** For Lying To Me **

**What is truth**   
**What is a lie**   
**When is a lie**   
**Not really a lie**

**We may speak half truths**   
**Or lie by omission**   
**Or tell a good lie**   
**To avoid contrition**

**So is to lie**   
**Always something bad**   
**Or can it sometimes**   
**Keep another from being sad**

**It has been said**   
**Lying is worse than stealing**   
**The trust is gone**   
**Leaving an empty feeling**

**I already knew the truth**   
**You soon came clean I see**   
**You apologized**   
**For lying to me**

**Nobody**


	473. So I Should Apologize

Chapter 473

** So I Should Apologize **

**In every relationship**   
**There are many highs**   
**There are even more lows**   
**Some issues will even polarize**

**On some of life's choices**   
**We must all compromise**   
**What was once written in stone**   
**We can evolve and revise**

**Sure we all can ridicule**   
**Demean, insult and chastise**   
**That will only speed**   
**The relationships demise**

**There is always something to hide**   
**It should never come as a surprise**   
**That everyone one can wear**   
**Some type of inner disguise**

**If I want to feel comfortable**   
**Keeping secrets is not wise**   
**For lying to you**   
**So I should apologize**

**Nobody**


	474. For Lying To You

Chapter 474

** For Lying To You **

**In a house built of glass**   
**I cast not the first stone**   
**For I can honestly confess**   
**I have sins for which I must atone**

**When the future is really the past**   
**Is what will be still yet to be**   
**Nothing is written in stone**   
**A giant becomes a flea**

**There comes a time for honesty**   
**Should that be everyday**   
**Can Nobody not lie**   
**I can't really say**

**Nobody is perfect**   
**I think we can all agree**   
**We are all guilty I can decree**   
**It is more a matter of scope or degree**

**I have lied about important things**   
**We both know that to be true**   
**So I should apologize**   
**For lying to you**

**Nobody**


	475. We Need To Go

Chapter 475

** We Need To Go **

**There are many directions**  
**For one to choose from**  
**Some may be easier**  
**Others harder to overcome**

 **Even if we know the future**  
**The path is not clearly marked**  
**We may think we are moving**  
**When we are really parked**

 **Is not the future**  
**The past in a but second**  
**Things seldom seem to happen**  
**As we have planned or reckoned**

 **I really don't know**  
**I really don't care**  
**As long as we have each other**  
**Our lives to grow and share**

 **Nothing is written in stone**  
**That by now you know**  
**You tell me where**  
**We need to go**

**Nobody**


	476. Where Are We Going

Chapter 476

** Where Are We Going **

**I am filled with remorse**  
**Aren't you plagued with guilt**  
**As around us burns**  
**The love we have built**

**For things we have not done**  
**I am filled with regret**  
**Before we have learned**  
**We already must forget**

**I am flooded with sorrow**  
**As love's ship slowly sinks**  
**The person you have become**  
**Really sucks and stinks**

**It is more than a tragedy**  
**Causing me great anguish**  
**How with love in our grasp**  
**They willingly let it languish**

**As I step on the gas**  
**You are the one slowing**  
**Do you even care anymore**  
**Where are we going**

**Nobody**


	477. I'll Show You

Chapter 477

** I'll Show You **

**One day something is important**  
**The next day it is not**  
**Is there really any meaning**  
**To all the things one has got**

 **I don't think it is just me**  
**Or the many things I don't understand**  
**It seems those who surround me**  
**Have their head stuck in the sand**

 **I know what it is I am supposed to do**  
**That now causes me much confusion**  
**There is more to see as I know you**  
**Turning known realities into a delusion**

 **I am right in front of you**  
**I preen before your very eyes**  
**Open your heart and mind**  
**Stop believing your own lies**

 **I have more than one function**  
**As I watch another that you pursue**  
**I have everything they do**  
**I'll show you**

**Nobody**


	478. I'll Know

Chapter 478

** I'll Know **

**If I do something I shouldn't**   
**And I don't let anything show**   
**There is still someone who will know**   
**I'll know**

**We can lie to ourselves**   
**Pretend and make believe**   
**Always in the end**   
**Only ourselves we deceive**

**We can live with honor**   
**Or be plagued with guilt**   
**Destroying any trust or credibility**   
**That may have been built**

**Greed, lust and lechery allow**   
**Targets of opportunity to arise**   
**Anyone can get hungry**   
**First try to think what is wise**

**It is time to come clean**   
**I know where you go**   
**If you don't**   
**I'll know**

**Nobody**


	479. If You Don't

Chapter 479

** If You Don't **

**Sometimes we say we will**   
**And then we won't**   
**Sometimes we say we do**   
**And then we don't**

**Life is full of promises**   
**Many are left unfulfilled**   
**Fallacious, empty and hollow**   
**Leaving a warm heart chilled**

**Who will say what they mean**   
**Who will mean what they say**   
**Are they not just worthless words**   
**As meaningless as a donkeys bray**

**Do not ones actions**   
**Speak louder than words**   
**Or is it all noise and chatter**   
**Fodder for the birds**

**I want the truth not lies**   
**Don't say you won't**   
**I'll know**   
**If you don't**

**Nobody**


	480. Put Everything You Find

Chapter 480

**Put Everything You Find **

**We all seem to wait**  
**For the stars to be aligned**  
**All that ever produces**  
**Is to keep or heart and soul confined**

 **It is really happening in our head**  
**Deep within our claustrophobic mind**  
**Waiting endlessly for loves letter**  
**Special delivered, sealed and signed**

 **We wait with our head in the sand**  
**From life we have resigned**  
**Our own perceived shortcomings**  
**Is how ourselves we have defined**

 **Is not the sum of two greater**  
**Than the sum of one when combined**  
**Everyone already knows this**  
**Yet we need ourselves remind**

 **Look into life's smorgasbord**  
**Your heart no longer need remain blind**  
**On the table**  
**Put everything you find**

**Nobody**


	481. On The Table

Chapter 481

** On The Table **

**When the time has come**   
**To make loves decision**   
**It is into your own heart**   
**That you must make an incision**

**It may not be possible**   
**With more than one to care**   
**Is it fair to say**   
**Only two can truly share**

**Everyday is a challenge**   
**Many factors can come into play**   
**Who do your keep**   
**Who do you throw away**

**We think tomorrow will offer more**   
**Maybe tomorrow never comes**   
**Can you hear and feel the beat**   
**Of true love's pounding drums**

**It is time to make a choice**   
**Open your heart, if your are able**   
**Put everything you find**   
**On the table**

**Nobody**


	482. Deepest Sadness And Sorrow

Chapter 482

** Deepest Sadness And Sorrow **

**Every beginning**   
**Must have an end**   
**To think otherwise**   
**We would have to pretend**

**There are no Human words**   
**That can express true condolence**   
**It brings down to Earth**   
**Our own shaky relevance**

**Life forever must always repeat**   
**These moments of sorrow**   
**It is then from each other**   
**Whose strength we can borrow**

**At times life seems**   
**To be bulging with madness**   
**There are times of joy**   
**There are times of sadness**

**Never forget and eternally remember**   
**There will always be a tomorrow**   
**Friends and family remain during the**   
**Deepest sadness and sorrow**

**Nobody**


	483. You Can't Bring Anything Through

Chapter 483

** You Can't Bring Anything Through **

**The feelings build**   
**The emotions grow**   
**We bottle them inside**   
**Soon they overflow**

**The sentiments soon consume one**   
**All the sensations need someplace to go**   
**It is easier to hide them**   
**In one who will never know**

**If we never tell them**   
**They can not reject us**   
**Try to push us away**   
**Or shove us under the bus**

**We learn to run**   
**We learn to hide**   
**Never letting it escape**   
**Our love we never confide**

**When you finally reach out**   
**It happens like you always knew**   
**To try to reach their heart and mind**   
**You can't bring anything through**

**Nobody**


	484. When You Come

Chapter 484

** When You Come **

**My heart is now a lemon**  
**It was once a ripe plum**  
**It has been slowly shredded**  
**Now nothing more than chum**

 **I want to shout my feelings**  
**Yet I cower and remain mum**  
**Waiting for a scrap**  
**Even the smallest crumb**

 **It would be nice to sing**  
**Or at least even hum**  
**To feel inebriated with love**  
**As if intoxicated with rum**

 **My smile is sad**  
**So I am looking glum**  
**Know deep inside me**  
**It is for you I beat the drum**

 **When you break into a heart**  
**That has been left cold and numb**  
**You can't bring anything through**  
**When you come**

**Nobody**


	485. Rocky

Chapter 485

** Rocky **

**Once there was nothing**   
**Then there was**   
**What made it happen**   
**Or was it just because**

**Sometimes the tears will flow**   
**Something causes pain**   
**But it is really only happening**   
**Within the confines of our brain**

**There are things that cause trauma**   
**Making us feel sad**   
**We all like a storybook ending**   
**So we can feel glad**

**Many bad things can happen**   
**Challenging our will to survive**   
**If we can still bleed**   
**That means we are still alive**

**When the road turns rocky**   
**We can be overwhelmed with emotion**   
**So we must be very careful**   
**Where we send our devotion**

**Nobody**


	486. One Of Our Best

Chapter 486

** One Of Our Best **

**Is it really nothing more**  
**Than beneath the breast and chest**  
**Two hearts beating inside them**  
**A journey in which to invest**

**Will the feelings that develop**  
**Be something both can digest**  
**Or will one run afoul**  
**Soon the other egest**

**Maybe it will lead**  
**To the construction of a nest**  
**Or even worse still**  
**One will become a pest**

**Will it be a shrinking path**  
**Or magnificent and manifest**  
**Maybe a shared future**  
**The events will suggest**

**If life is a puzzle or quiz**  
**Have we not passed the test**  
**I think we both can say this was**  
**One of our best**

**Nobody**


	487. Forget Me Not

Chapter 487

** Forget Me Not **

**Forget me**   
**Forget me not**   
**Life overshadows**   
**It happens a lot**

**Maybe like a vampire**   
**Who shuns the daylight**   
**Causing pain and anguish**   
**Leaving behind fright**

**There is no point to argue**   
**Let alone fight**   
**Words in my mind**   
**I often recite**

**In the burning sun**   
**Its radiance glows bright**   
**My flesh is warmed**   
**As my soul gets frostbite**

**If there is no wind**   
**I must be a kite**   
**Waiting for a gust**   
**To take up flight**

**I'm like a shadow**   
**A shadow at night**   
**No matter how hard one looks**   
**It remains out of sight**

**Feel the cold steel**   
**Aim the red dot**   
**Forget me**   
**Forget me not**

**Nobody**


	488. No, Not Really

Chapter 488

** No, Not Really **

**Everything yet to happen**  
**Remains only a guess**  
**Is there more to have**  
**If you can own or possess**

 **We can take a gamble**  
**Roll the dice**  
**Never look back**  
**Never think twice**

 **When we take a chance**  
**Reaching for the unknown**  
**It's a pretty good bet**  
**We could end up alone**

 **So with great confusion**  
**We see the other reach out**  
**To a stranger no less**  
**It fills us with doubt**

 **I feel distant and unwanted**  
**You have grown quit chilly**  
**Do you think I understand this**  
**No, not really**

**Nobody**


	489. We're Not Trapped

Chapter 489

** We're Not Trapped **

**Do we know what we have**   
**If we can not accept what we feel**   
**Allowing our emotions to anneal**   
**Seeking someone more ideal**

**We both know the feelings**   
**We know what they mean**   
**What has happened is organic**   
**It was never planned or foreseen**

**The only perceived obstacles**   
**Exist with the depths of the mind**   
**Surely you can tell and see**   
**That love's stars have aligned**

**It is more than obvious**   
**That something has risen**   
**It may seem confining**   
**Love is not a prison**

**It is with pure sweet love**   
**That your heart has been wrapped**   
**Love is our freedom**   
**We're not trapped**

**Nobody**


	490. So We'd Always Have A Way

Chapter 490

** So We'd Always Have A Way **

**Is there really a tomorrow**  
**If today is yesterday's tomorrow**  
**Tomorrow never comes**  
**Time we can never borrow**

 **Each hour one after another**  
**Will follow in an endless stream**  
**The weight of the world crushes us**  
**Nobody can feel us scream**

 **Is there a way out**  
**Or is there no escape**  
**Whatever we seem to bend**  
**We can never really reshape**

 **If we change one thing**  
**Do others things change as well**  
**Are we better or worse**  
**Is there any way to tell**

 **We seek to find our true love**  
**At the end of each day**  
**To each other we must cling**  
**So we'd always have a way**

**Nobody**


	491. Back Home

Chapter 491

** Back Home **

**You have reaped the rewards**   
**Of the wild oats you have sown**   
**Unconcerned of the pain and anguish**   
**Into another heart you have sewn**

**Your ship blindly plods on**   
**Into the waves it will crash**   
**Be wary of the unseen iceberg**   
**Your hull it can slash and gash**

**Go live in the moment**   
**Forget about tomorrow**   
**It appears not to matter**   
**Whose pleasures you borrow**

**Yet I still cling to you**   
**My feelings are true**   
**I am still here waiting**   
**Hating what you do**

**When you find yourself forgotten**   
**Cold all alone nowhere to roam**   
**Remember there is always**   
**A way back home**

**Nobody**


	492. This Is The Way

Chapter 492

** This Is The Way **

**Do you know**   
**Where you are going**   
**What is the destination**   
**Why are you crowing**

**Are you guided by the wind**   
**With the direction it is blowing**   
**Or carried by the water**   
**Wherever it is flowing**

**The waterfall is coming**   
**You had better start rowing**   
**The hole in the sail**   
**Needs a lot of sewing**

**Why are you going faster**   
**When you should be slowing**   
**You act without thinking**   
**Without ever knowing**

**I am here to help and guide you**   
**It appears you need some showing**   
**This is the way**   
**You can now start glowing**

**Nobody**


	493. We Know Where

Chapter 493

** We Know Where **

**This is my heart**  
**You know it is there**  
 **You have decided**  
 **To take a dare**

 **On what you are doing**  
**We will never agree**  
 **Press the button**  
 **Please set me free**

 **It is with me**  
**You were suppose to share**  
 **I think it is time**  
 **Someone else beware**

 **I wish I was blind**  
**So I could not see**  
 **What you are doing**  
 **Right in front of me**

 **Carbon chain C24**  
**I see you don't care**  
 **Lanolin and red dye number 27**  
 **We Know Where**

**Nobody**


	494. We Know When

Chapter 494

** We Know When **

**You are in your bed**   
**I am by your side**   
**My head is on your pillow**   
**There is nothing to hide**

**Where have we been**   
**Where can we go**   
**It is time to find out**   
**Who don't think so**

**I can see your face**   
**I know what you want**   
**I am right here**   
**You don't need to hunt**

**I know you are ready**   
**I have seen it before**   
**It is why I am here now**   
**I have come back for more**

**It may have happened already**   
**Maybe it will happen again**   
**I think it is safe to guess**   
**We know when**

**Nobody**


	495. Stagnation Of The Mind

Chapter 495

** Stagnation Of The Mind **

**The mind searches itself**  
**Unsure of what it will find**  
**Will it collapse in on itself**  
**Or will it rupture and unwind**

 **If today is tomorrow's yesterday**  
**Then yesterday was today's tomorrow**  
**Will it bring joy and happiness**  
**Or leave one to wallow in sorrow**

 **One has a voice**  
**With which they may speak**  
**Will it be heard**  
**Or only make a squeak**

 **Open the door and look inside**  
**Don't be afraid to knock**  
**Is there a path to freedom**  
**Or only another block**

 **Break open the mind's lock**  
**There are treasures to find**  
**Push through the emptiness and**  
**Stagnation of the mind**

**Nobody**


	496. Heart To Heart

Chapter 496

** Heart To Heart **

**Here we are**  
**Heart to heart**  
**Where will it go**  
**Once we start**

 **If we continue**  
**Is that smart**  
**Or will it only**  
**Tear us apart**

 **As life moves on**  
**We all play a part**  
**Will Cupid shoot an arrow**  
**Or only throw a dart**

 **Our love can abound**  
**And go off the chart**  
**Can we find the sweetness**  
**While we avoid the tart**

 **Chest to breast**  
**With my sweetheart**  
**Is love music**  
**Or is love art**

 **For you my love**  
**Does beat my heart**  
**Happy Valentine's Day**  
**True love will always restart**

**Nobody**


	497. Defend

Chapter 497

** Defend **

**Where is the beginning**  
**Where is the end**  
**Is this not all**  
**What we pretend**

 **Into life's darkness**  
**We sometimes descend**  
**Where do our thoughts go**  
**As we receive and send**

 **There is only so much time**  
**That we have to spend**  
**We must be choosy**  
**To what we attend**

 **We may find those**  
**Who an escape they will lend**  
**As we crawl from the mire**  
**Allowing us to ascend**

 **Along the journey**  
**Some may become a friend**  
**As thoughts from the mind**  
**Are created and penned**

**Nobody**


	498. Fear Is The Key

Chapter 498

** Fear Is The Key **

**Fear**  
**Fear is the key**  
**It can stop the body**  
**Make one not see**

**What is the very thing**  
**That always holds one back**  
**It takes away their breath**  
**It makes them feel under attack**

**Is it better to never know**  
**Than ask and be turned down**  
**It would break a lonely heart**  
**Make one feel like a clown**

**It is felt deep inside**  
**Filling one with indecision**  
**Tarnishing all one believes**  
**With reality there is a collision**

**It cuts deep within**  
**To the very bone like a knife**  
**Leaving one twisted with torment**  
**Overwhelmed by endless strife**

**To fill the emptiness**  
**With no apogee**  
**To open life's lock**  
**Fear is the key**

**Nobody**


	499. Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter 499

** Another One Bites The Dust **

**I've see them come and go**   
**I don't ask why**   
**They flounder and struggle**   
**Then they slowly die**

**To work hard continuously**   
**Only seems to create scorn**   
**Leaving one very empty**   
**Feeling somewhat forlorn**

**The self acclaimed pros**   
**Can't even keep up**   
**Maybe it is time**   
**They just shut up**

**I am but one**   
**But I beat the entire field**   
**Because I believe in myself**   
**I will never yield**

**Bring it on**   
**They will all lose**   
**All they need to do**   
**Is give up time to snooze**

**One more goes bust**   
**Blown away with a gust**   
**Their thoughts slowly rust**   
**Another one bites the dust**

**Nobody**


	500. Intertwined

Chapter 500

** Intertwined **

**Pain fills the heart**   
**Agony attacks the mind**   
**As within yourself you search**   
**The answers you will find**

**A heart can remain seeing**   
**Or a heart may become blind**   
**It is times such as these**   
**That together we must bind**

**There are the good times**   
**To share and remind**   
**So that life may move ahead**   
**Nobody being left behind**

**Recollections become the reality**   
**They should always be kind**   
**Joys of the past are the memories**   
**That should be remembered and mined**

**The thoughts of a wondrous life**   
**Need be shared and not confined**   
**Nobody need feel resigned**   
**For in grief we are all intertwined**

**Nobody**


	501. Right Choice

Chapter 501

** Right Choice **

**We face the paper**  
**With what we want to say**  
**We can let our emotions**  
**Guide us each day**

**The paper is white**  
**Ready for our ink**  
**Now it is our turn**  
**To say what we think**

**Reach down deep inside**  
**Who knows what you will find**  
**Some may find meaning**  
**And treat you kind**

**Others are quick to judge**  
**Hard feelings create a grudge**  
**Our belief remains strong**  
**Our position won't budge**

**You have a right**  
**To share your voice**  
**Give it a try**  
**It is the right choice**

**Nobody**


	502. Sad NOT Tired

Chapter 502

** Sad NOT Tired **

**I want to TELL you**  
**That I never want to SEE you again**  
**But I CAN'T**  
**I CAN'T**

**I would Never HURT you**  
**I would Never CHEAT you**  
**I Never made you feel OBLIGATED to do anything**  
**I would Never USE you**

**When I SEE you**  
**I want to CRY**  
**When I THINK of you**  
**I want to DIE**

**I HATE you**  
**I HATE You**  
**I . H-A-T-E . Y-O-U**  
**HATE really means LOVE**

**The TEARS run down my cheeks**  
**I'm NOT tired**  
**I am SAD**  
**I AM SOMEBODY**

**Nobody**


	503. Nobody Is Ever Sorry

Chapter 503

** Nobody Is Ever Sorry **

**I see everyone**  
**Do what they want**  
**They are never sorry**  
**For their actions or any stunt**

**They only worry about the fallout**  
**Not the act that they did**  
**They did what they wanted**  
**Fully knowing it was forbid**

**They knew it was wrong**  
**Before they committed the act**  
**They got what they wanted**  
**Caring little about the impact**

**That is the way life works**  
**Everyone plays to their own tune**  
**Then they actually wonder**  
**Why it all falls apart so soon**

**So when I follow suit**  
**Taking my own personal safari**  
**I will do what I want, knowing that**  
**Nobody is ever sorry.**

**Nobody**


	504. Somewhere In There

Chapter 504

** Somewhere In There **

**Is love real or imagined**  
**Where does it exist**  
**How do we fall captive**  
**Why can't we resist**

**We believe it is in the heart**  
**Or is it really in the mind**  
**We think it makes us see clearer**  
**Instead it actually makes us blind**

**Never give up or surrender**  
**Fight for what your heart will need**  
**To not fill your heart with love**  
**Means it will forever bleed**

**You think your heart is empty**  
**That there is no love to receive**  
**The pieces are all there**  
**Now is the time to weave**

**Look deep inside you**  
**There is no need to despair**  
**Search and you will find it**  
**Somewhere in there**

**Nobody**


	505. You Can Stop Running

Chapter 505

** You Can Stop Running **

**What is the point**  
**I ask over and over**  
**Is it really nothing more**  
**Than crimson and clover**

**Events that are happening**  
**Cause me much confusion**  
**Instead of expanding**  
**I hide in seclusion**

**I really don't know**  
**Which way to turn**  
**It seems all I get**  
**Is a fresh new burn**

**I don't think I am the one**  
**That deserves this treatment**  
**It leaves me felling like**  
**Some foul excrement**

**Is it from me or really yourself**  
**Why one you are shunning**  
**I am here forever**  
**You can stop running**

**Nobody**


End file.
